Sky Maiden's Chronicles
by Windeen
Summary: Wendy & Mest discover that they have feelings for each other and together they learn some things from Grandeeney that neither of them would have imagined possible before. Time passes after the Tartarus incident and old friends meet again to try and unravel what is keeping the dragon parents away from Wendy and her friends; Natsu & Gajeel. Sequel to my one-shot-"F.F.-Missing Parts".
1. Chap-1: Still Alive

**A/N:**

This is a continuation from my fic titled "Friends Forever- Missing Parts".

This fic is purely from my imagination though.

However the one I mentioned above that I wrote: "Friends Forever- Missing Parts" as basically my version of some of the events that actually happened IN the chapter, so that's partially cannon and partially me, if you read them BOTH (the manga chapter and my fic) you'll understand exactly what I mean.

Please read the final Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter before reviewing and flaming me ^^;

I'm nervous enough as it is!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

_**Story/Chapter Info-**_

**Characters Involved: **

_Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel_

**NatureK Of The Relationships Featured: **

_- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)_

_- Wendy & Charla (Fest Friends Forever)_

_- Charla & Mest (Newfound Friendship/One-Sided Jealously )_

**Location In This Chapter: **

_Middle Of Nowhere- Former Location Of The Magic Counsel Weapon: "FACE"_

* * *

_**Note: **_

_Spoken words posted between these: **""** -** "**like so**"**_

_Thoughts expressed between these: **''** - **'**like so**'**_

_Mimicking someone else' words between these:** ":**"** -** "**usually**: ***like so***** if being mimicked**"**_

* * *

**_About -Sky Maiden's Chronicles::_**

This may start out a bit confusing if, as I mentioned above, you aren't aware of what takes place in the chapter #378 called: Friends Forever or what takes place in the other fix I wrote called: Friends Forever: Missing -Parts.  
This fix will examine the relationship between Wendy and Mest Gryder- a.k.a. Doranbolt of the magic council.

As well as other character relationships. I didn't write out a story outline ahead of time as I usually end up forgoing those when I tried to write in the past. However I did write down ides, such as: what did I want to happen, how I wanted it to happen and some things that would or were likely to happen along the way... Some might call that a outline or plan but it is not as detailed as I make it sound.

As such- half the time I am unsure of what will happen or how things advance until the ideas hit me as my fingers hit the keyboard.  
So I hope you enjoy this story, and don't get the feeling that it has no direction or balance.  
This is a cautious rating-but I don't plan on overly detailed sexual situations or graphic violence. I'll lower the rating if need be when it's completed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Synopsis_**::**_

Wendy & Mest discover that they have feelings for each other and together they learn some things from Grandeeney that neither of them would have imagined possible before. Time passes after the Tartarus incident and old friends meet again to try and unravel what is keeping the dragon parents away from Wendy and her friends; Natsu & Gajeel.

* * *

_._

_._

**Chapter 1: Still Alive!**

.

The first one to come too was Charla, that may have had to do with the fact that Wendy was clutching her. She may have been unconsciously healing Charla bit by bit as she slept... or perhaps it was that they'd been out of it so long her body had recovered more quickly.

She shook her head. The better question instead of,

**_'Why am I awake first'_**

Should have been more along the lines off...

"Why are we still alive..."

She whispered, she looked around and didn't recognize any land marks.

The first thing she did noticed after that: there was a very high concentration of magic in the air. Charla could feel that VERY clearly.

The second thing she noticed was: Wendy was being held, and very protectively, at that, Whoever it was, was cradling them both as if they were made of blown glass.

The third thing she noticed: Her eyes followed a pair of arms up to a set of shoulders, then her eyes saw a throat and a head, the head belonged to a man, his head was resting on top of Wendy's and his hair seemed to be covering his face, well... what part of his face that wasn't buried in Wendy's hair.

Charla found herself very annoyed suddenly.

Who was this stranger, to be touching HER Wendy as if he had a right too! She shifted her weight, leaning up, and with her paw, she gently moved some of his hair aside.

Her eyes widened, her whiskers stood straight out and she heard herself growl faintly as her eyes landed on a scar, it was a distinct scar at that.

"Mest..."

She hissed softly, and just as she did; the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Charla..."

He said shifting, groaning slightly in some pain from being stiff for so long.

He yawned, unable to cover the yawn as he still held the girl in his arms.

"Your appalling... even Happy covers his mouth when he yawns... sometimes..."

She said sounding highly disapproving.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have rather I dropped the both of you?"

He asked a bit dryly. She frowned.

"Well... No."

She said finally.

"Didn't think so... could you move, so I can lay her down? My arms are kind of going numb..."

He said and she reluctantly nodded then hopped out of Wendy's arms.

Once he had his arms free, and Wendy's head was pillowed in his lap, he started trying to work some feeling into them.

After a minute though he looked over and saw Charla eyeing him.

"Well? spit it out..."

He said arching an eyebrow.

"Why'd you save us..."

She said startling herself a bit.

"I decline to answer..."

He said with a sigh. There was no way he was going to try and tell her... she already seemed to think he was some cretin.

He saw her fist her paws then, clenching her skirt as she did so.

When he looked at her face, he saw she appeared a bit flushed and tears were rolling down her cute fuzzy white face.

"What'd I do now?"

He demanded, a bit afraid, since he still felt rather weak and hurt.

"Thank you!"

She sobbed as her knees gave out, that got his full attention.

"Charla... are you ok...?"

He asked and saw her shake her head.

"I'm just... so grateful! I didn't want her to die... I didn't want my best friend to die..."

She finally sobbed.

He hesitated a minute then reached over and found himself gently petting her head.

"I care about the both of you..."

He whispered honestly and a bit hoarsely as he heard emotions laced in his voice... it shocked him, but he didn't care if his comment seemed odd... he honestly did care.

Charla shook her head in shock.

She didn't understand him.

She saw how protectively he still held Wendy.

"A- Are... are you in lo..."

She started to stammer and he gave her a pained expression.

"Please, don't ask that... I'm still trying to come to terms with everything that has happened... and a LOT has happened... please don't ask me that..."

He said with a break in his voice. He wanted to address the situation and his feelings. He did, but he had to stay somewhat focused.

He was the last surviving active counsel member... Lehar... his best friend was dead, he'd had to bury him himself. He had barely had a moment to breath let alone think. She noticed this, and walked over to him, as he clutched Wendy to him.

He'd lifted her slightly into his arms and her head was on his shoulder as he rocked them both silently. Charla climbed up, she sat in Wendy's lap, almost eye level with Doranbolt, He blinked at her, she reached out a paw and gently rested it on his scared cheek.

"I understand,"

She said her voice sounding thick with worry and emotion, she hadn't been thinking about him, what he was going through or anything like that. She could feel him shaking. He needed a rest... he was physically and mentally at his limit, when she touched him, she could see Lehar's death, see Mest alone as he buried all of his fallen friends alone...

_**'It must have been painful for him...'**_

She thought as she looked at him... Charla had been trying to learn other magic, aside from her Aero- She bit her lip lightly. She wasn't sure she could do the spell she had in mind.

But it was worth a try.

Meanwhile, while she was thinking, she blinked when she saw Wendy shift; suddenly the man holding her looked even more uncomfortable, she hopped down, from Wendy, and after taking a good look she knew why... though she wasn't thrilled.

Wendy's backside was resting on his lap, more precisely, resting slightly between his thighs, he had one knee bent, resting on the ground, and the other was bent, up, with his foot supporting the weight. That knee acted somewhat like a chair back for Wendy's body.

However it left a part of him, the part that made him male, vulnerable to the girl's shifting, as she settled in.

He looked to be in some minor pain or discomfort. She arched an eyebrow at Doranbolt as she watched Wendy wiggle her bottom a bit, her head moving to rest under his chin, with her lips on his collar-bone, since his shirt was torn a bit and his throat was exposed.

She thought it was a bit disturbing, the fact that her friend felt so utterly safe in his arms, if she didn't, she wouldn't be still asleep- her dragon senses would have woken her up.

Wendy's right hand slid up his chest, to his neck and stopped, resting with her hand wrapped around the nape of his neck a bit.

"You ok Mest?"

Charla asked lightly, sounding a bit amused.

"Do I look ok?"

He asked, groaning slightly. This was torture. In more ways than one! He hadn't slept with a woman since the Grand Magic Games, mostly due to being busy- but now that he thought about it, once he knew Wendy was alive again, he hadn't been THAT interested in any women.

Charla laughed at that, he thought it sounded a bit evil.

"You need to sleep a bit more..."

She said finally, once she stopped laughing.

"I need to try and get you guys somewhere safe, maybe the guild hall..."

He said but trailed off when she looked suddenly sad.

"What?"

He asked and she shook her head, she once again climbed up into Wendy's lap.

It was worth a try...

She reached up, pressed her paw to his forehead just between the eyes and whispered a soft spell, before he could say anything else, suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and once again his head was resting against Wendy's.

She rested her head on his chest, under Wendy's arm, to be sure, Then she sighed in relief when she heard his heart beat.

For a minute, she thought she might of killed him.

She hopped down, and extended her wings, she looked at them over her shoulder, then around, it was getting late, she could see some stars coming out. She needed to find the members of Fairy tail.

She was worried about them.

Also, Mest needed medical attention, as did Wendy.

They all needed to take stock of the situations, regroup and rest.

"I'll be back..."

She said softly, more to herself than to anyone around her, then took off, heading to look for Cube and the members of Fairy Tail still fighting those horrible Demons...

She didn't look back, since she knew her way back, however, she should have, because if she had, she might have seen or heard what was happening shortly after she left.

* * *

She didn't hear Wendy whimper Mest's name, as she pressed her body closer to the sleeping man's.

She didn't feel the magic as Wendy's body slowly started to heal the man while they both slept.

And she didn't see a humanoid shadow, as it fell over the sleeping pair...

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Further Author's Notes:**

_I am Dyslexic. Despite Tom Cruse' claims that you can be cured of that, to the best of my knowledge you cannot._

_The brain would need to be COMPLETELY re-wired._

_That being said; A Dyslexic CAN learn to cope with whatever kind of Dyslexia they have and make it so that, for the most part it is NOT an issue._

_Or at least not a debilitating issue._

_While I have been able to teach myself to read (able to read at the level of anyone my age without the disability) I seem to be unable to retain the info/rules of proper grammar and punctuation. I can spell somewhat fine... minor mistakes here and there._

_But either I spent so much time forcing myself to learn to read, OR I have some sort of a block, mentally, where grammar and punctuation are concerned._

_I have spent YEARS trying to retain the ability to remember & use them. And only have a minor grasp on it._

_SOOO I have given up mostly on it._

_I regret that I am crappy at both of them. And I regret that I have no Beta reader that can help me in this area, I have asked a few, but none have responded... when they did there was a clash of personalities or ways of doing things._

_So for now, I am doing my best, with encouragement from friends here and others._

_Basically, I'm asking to not be flamed for this weakness and for you, the reader to please have patients and understanding with me and try and tolerate my crappy (There's another word I could use, but I'm restraining myself- starts with an "S") grammar and punctuation._

_Thank you in advance for your understanding._

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	2. Chap-2: Where Are We?

_**A/N:**_

Please read the final Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter before reviewing and flaming me ^^;

I'm nervous enough as it is!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

_**Story/Chapter Info-**_

**Characters Involved: **

_Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel_

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured: **

_- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)_

**Location In This Chapter: **

_Unknown by the characters_

* * *

_**Note: **_

_Spoken words posted between these: **"" - "**like so**"**_

_Thoughts expressed between these: **'' - '**like so**'**_

_Mimicking someone else' words between these:** ":**" - "**usually:** ***like so***** if being mimicked**"**_

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 2: Where are we?**

.

.

The first thing Wendy noticed, when she opened her eyes; was that she felt safe.

The next thing, was that she felt very warm, and she felt as if someone was holding her protectively.

The 3rd thing was, the familiar sent that was surrounding her. She blinked.

The last thing she noticed before confusion hit her was... she did NOT smell Charla!

She sat up suddenly, her elbow sinking into something soft, yet hard.

_"GAHHHHHHH!"_

Came a deep male voice beside her, as she felt her bangs fluttering with the exhale of breath that came with it. She blinked, and looked to her left, there, partially under her, was Mest Gryder. She stared at him for a moment, looking somewhat like a dear staring at a hunter.

He stared back with, what he assumed might be, a similar expression.

"Mest..."

"Wendy..."

They both whispered, frozen in place.

Wendy was almost afraid to move. She was laying partially on top of the man.

She realized he looked like he was somewhat in pain, that's when she noticed her elbow was digging into his ribs!

"S... S-Sorry!"

She stuttered nervously as she shifted.

He gasped for air as the pain eased. Finally!

When he'd fallen asleep... he'd been talking to Charla.

What had he been talking about?

He was somewhat foggy, she'd placed her small furry white paw on his forehead, between his eyes, whispered something under her breath and then...

"W-where's Charla..."

Wendy whimpered, sitting up.

That was what he wanted to know.

The little minx of an Exceed! She'd used a sleep spell on him!

How dare she!

He then watched as Wendy sat up. She looked around and a blanket slid from her shoulders, he noticed then that he was no longer leaning against rocks, with a over-hang above their heads.

He was now laying down; in a tent, he sat up too.

There was a soft pillow under his head, the blankets under and over them were just as soft.

In the center of the tent was a rock lined hole, in the hole was a small but strong fire. He watched as it's happy flames danced a bit.

He could feel some panic start to radiate from Wendy, he looked back at her and saw her sobbing, his heart broke. He gently pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh...Shhh...She's ok...Shhh Charla is alive. I saw her before I fell asleep..."

He whispered into her hair, rubbing her back gently and pressing his cheek to her hair-rocking her slightly. He had a feeling that was why she was crying.

"...You always did cry so easily..."

He added with a gentle and affectionate tone to his soft voice, a light smile playing over his lips.

Slowly, she finally stopped whimpering and sobbing, still hiccuping a bit though.

She pulled away and looked up into his face, he gulped when he realized how close she was to him, her eyes sparkling with tears, still on the brink of falling from her pretty brown eyes, he reached up, gently cupping her face with his right hand, and gently brushed his thumb against her wet cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand before she realized what she was doing.

When she closed her eyes, he found his own gaze dropped to her lips, and he noticed that he was leaning in towards her... when her eyes snapped open.

"Thanks Mest..."

She whispered a bit hoarsely, but smiling, he caught himself and pulled back a bit.

"D-Doranbolt... remember Wendy, that's my real name..."

He said as he scooted a bit back from her. She smiled, Shook her head and grabbed the hand he'd let drop from her face.

"Your Mest. You'll always be Mest to me."

She stated rather bluntly, her eyes were shining with solid trust and affection at him.

"Well... it's my middle name anyway... s-so I guess it's ok"

He said smiling a bit, his other hand going to his face as he felt his face heat up a bit with a blush.

**_'I'm a grown man and here I am blushing like a school girl!'_**

Nervously, he scratched the back of his head then, she still firmly held his right hand.

"Di-Did you save us? Charla and I?"

The question came suddenly, still holding his larger hand in both of her own.

"W-well... I found the location of FACE, in the underground archive system of the counsel. And I w-went there to destroy it.

I didn't know how I'd do that though, then I overheard you, and that you were both going to die-to do it yourselves, I rushed over, grabbed you and teleported.

But I think I might have almost killed us all, I had trouble re-materializing us after de-materializing us in the teleport.

We... all 3 of us were already suffering from serious magic drain just being near the damn thing!"

He stated, feeling like a failure because; in his rash choice to save them, he almost killed them all.

He dropped his gaze from hers, looking at his knees. Wishing she'd let go of his hand.

Feeling very much, useless, at the moment. He blinked when he saw her knees inch closer to his, he looked up at her, and she smiled, then, hugging him tightly.

"THANK YOU!"

"H...H-huh...?"

"We would have died even if you weren't there, so if we'd have died without you there, it was worth a try. You did fantastic! Thank You Mest!"

She said softly and warmly against his chest.

He felt his face heat up a bit again and his throat went a bit dry.

"Y-Your welcome Wendy..."

He said finally hugging her back.

After a few moments, they broke the embrace. He felt awkward, but she felt highly satisfied with him and herself.

She always knew he was a good person!

She stood up, and he noticed then that she was wearing different clothes from when he last saw her, when he spoke to Charla.

He looked at himself and realized that he too was wearing strange clothing.

Wendy's were a pretty tunic-like shirt, it fell half-way to her knees, under that was black leggings, that did nothing to hide how shapely her legs were becoming.

The cuffs of the leggings were fringed with small bluish-white feathers, the hem of her tunic and the sleeves were fringed the same way.

She had finger-less gloves on, with the same feathers coming from the cuffs of those and on her feet were ankle boots.

The cloth of the boots, gloves and tunic was a soft dove-gray color.

"Wow..."

That brought his attention up to her face. She was smiling at him with a strange look on her face, in her hair (which was pulled into a ponytail over her left shoulder) there was a dove gray bow with the same small blue-white feathers accenting it.

"What?"

"Your_ HOT_ Mest..."

Then her pretty eyes widened and she hid her face behind her hands.

"I can't believe I said that..."

She muttered apologetically, looking mortified.

"Neither can I..."

He muttered not sure what to think of her outburst. He was glad he hadn't been speaking when she said that- if he had been, a comment like that would have caused him to bite his tongue in shock.

It wasn't the first time a pretty girl had told him that, usually though; he heard it when he was in the process of getting hooked up with a one night stand, when all he wanted was the girl on her back, naked and begging him to kiss her and touch her... and... a-and to...

**_'My god!'_**

He groaned mentally.

So- Wendy's statement made parts of his body (parts he was trying to ignore) react... brought the image of a dark bedroom with romantic candles and Wendy on the bed, under him whispering his name like a prayer as he...

Shuddering, trying to calm his imagination and pulse down he pushed himself up to his feet and looked around the room, he saw a mirror and walked over to it... to see exactly why he was *Hot* all of a sudden.

He stood there and blinked, annoyance causing him to stand with his weight on one foot, the other at a slight angle with the hand for that side on his hip.

**_'What the hell...'_**

He was wearing black pants. Black boots.

A tunic similar to Wendy's only it was button-up (Hers would slip over her head) and black in color, with blue/green thread decorating it in a vine like pattern.

The vines crawled along the hem of the shirt on the bottom, then they swirled up, outlining the section with the blue/green buttons, on either side.

The vines separated in a V at the top button (The top button stopping about 2 inches from his collar-bone; so part of his chest was exposed) and continued around the collar.

The sleeves were lined with vines too, but short (longer than Wendy's though) and instead of straight, they were cut in a strange manner, almost in the pattern of the feathers of a bird.

They overlapped a bit and came to rest about an inch above his elbow. He had finger-less gloves on too, with the same vine pattern and when he checked to make sure his hair was ok, and didn't have anything strange in it, it was ok... but his hair was longer.

By about 2-3" he would say, he fingered a lock of hair hanging in his eyes, frowning.

**_'No feathers, thank the gods... but... my hair- how long were we asleep...?'_**

He thought to himself as he turned to look at Wendy, she had her hands folded politely in front of her, she was staring at her feet.

**_'She must be worrying about what she said...'_**

She shuffled her foot, and he noticed her hair was longer too, a bit wavy and...

"Your taller..."

He stated bluntly almost sounding incredulous, she blinked startled, looking up at him.

She came and stood beside him... and squeaked!

**_'That was cute.'_**

He found himself grinning. She was so cute when she was startled... and oh god... with that thought, he was oh-so screwed!

**'He's right!'**

She thought as she eyed her height compared to his own; unaware at his internal tirade on himself, mentally kicking himself for thinking the things he was... her head was about 3-5" higher than it was the last time she stood beside him.

And she had a bit of a figure now!

She started to feel her curves running her hands from her hips up to her chest-where, without thinking she cupped her breasts.

**'There a bit bigger! Yay! I can't wait to tell Charla!'**

She thought as she smiled brightly, then she noticed a strangled groan beside her and looked at him, her hands still cupping each side of her chest.

"A-are you ok Mest?"

Her voice was innocent, was she doing this to him without noticing?! God help him when she was older... He tried to slow his breathing as he ran a hand over his face.

"Y-y..."

He sighed through his nose, then tried again.

"Y-your hands..."

"huh?"

"Wendy, I swear to god, I can not be held responsible if you don't remove your hands from there right. This. Minute."

He finally growled softly threw clenched teeth.

She didn't understand what was wrong, but she let her hands drop, she knew he was annoyed... but she didn't know exactly why. She didn't feel any anger from him.

"S-sorry... is that better?"

She asked innocently, looking at him hopefully.

She smiled when she saw him peak at her through his slightly parted fingers, then he gave her an amused look with an arched eyebrow. And she saw him nod after gulping.

Her face turned red and she spun on her heel. Not sure why but suddenly she felt a bit hot and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Lets find Charla..."

"How old are you again?"

"12... well... almost 13... w-wait. Why?"

"That comment: *Your_ HOT_ Mest!* didn't sound like a 12 year old..."

He said with a warm but nervous laugh in his voice.

He kept hearing it over and over in his mind... it was torture, he hadn't PLANNED to mention it, but it was not leaving him and kept putting images of a dark room with candles and her soft sighs into his mind!  
Torture! Was this a belated punishment for tricking Fairy Tail years ago and spying!?

She frowned and glared back at him, thinking he felt somewhat stressed, he seemed to be walking a bit stiffly.

"Are your legs ok?

"Yeah, these pants just seem a bit tight at the moment..."

He muttered more to himself glad than her, the tunic covered his crouch and was loose...

_**'Thank heavens for small miracles.'**_

"What was that...?"

"Never mind me, I'm fine, just stiff from not standing in a while... and, talking to myself. Us insane people do that sometimes..."

At that she blinked, cocked her head to the side a bit.

"W-well back to what you asked before... since I was asleep for 7 years on Tenroujima... I guess I should be somewhere around 19 almost 20... however that's not something I'd normally say."

She added thoughtfully, still unbelieving that she told him he was hot, she shook her head, needing to focus on finding Charla. He stopped behind her when they reached the closed flap of the tent.

"Do you sense any danger or ill intent?"

When he saw her shake her head in answer to his whispered question, he leaned against her back slightly and reached over and opened the flap, then they both left the tent...

* * *

Standing in a clearing before them, was a beautiful woman, she was extremely curvy and very pretty, and seemed to be actually taller than Mest.

Her hair was a silvery blue, reaching to past her waist in a long thick wave and had dark blue ribbons woven into it. Her face, she looked like an exact copy of Wendy!

Only older, somewhere in her early 30s maybe.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come out..."

She said smiling at them.

"I'm Grandeeney, The Sky Dragon... I've missed you, my Wendy!"

She said grinning as she ran over to Wendy, dropped to her knees and hugged the girl fiercely ..they both looked like someone had hit them...

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Further Author's Notes:**

_I am Dyslexic._

_At the end of chapter one of this fic, I made a statement regarding that and my inability at grammar and punctuation._

_Please go read that, if you have not done so, before you choose to flame me for crappy grammar and/or punctuation._

**_~*~Windy~*~_**

**_~*~Windeen~*~_**

**_._**

**_P.S. :_**

I probably won't post any more chapters for this anytime soon, once I cave chap. 3 posted _**UNLESS**_I see at least a **few** reviews for the story.

I'd like to know that someone reads it and if they are enjoying it or if I'm just wasting my time.

Currently I'm re-writing my Lucy x Leo/Loke Fic: "Broken" and am starting to work on another fic about Leo/Loke, Virgo & Aries (Tentative Title: Celestial Bonds- When The Blood Runs Thickest) as well.

.

.


	3. Chap-3: The Dragon's Daughter-Part 1

**A/N:**

This is a continuation from my fic titled "Friends Forever- Missing Parts".

However you don't NEED to read that fic to read this. That being said, I suggest that you at least read the manga Fairy Tail, By Hiro Mashima (Namely chapter 378 of the manga- Chapters name: Friends Forever)- because this is situated AFTER that chapter.

This fic is purely from my imagination though.

However the one I mentioned above that I wrote: "Friends Forever- Missing Parts" is basically my version of some of the events that actually happened IN the chapter, so that's partially cannon and partially me, if you read them BOTH (the manga chapter and my fic) you'll understand exactly what I mean.

Please read the final Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter before reviewing and flaming me ^^;

I'm nervous enough as it is!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Story/Chapter Info-**

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured:**

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Fest Friends Forever)

- Charla & Mest (Newfound Friendship/One-Sided Jealously )

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

* * *

**Note:**

Spoken words posted between these: **"" - "**like so**"**

Thoughts expressed between these: **'' - '**like so**'**

Mimicking someone else' words between these: **":**" - "**usually**: ***like so*** **if being mimicked**"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: The Dragon's Daughter-Part 1**

.

Wendy blinked, frozen in place.

**_'What the hell?'_ - **Mest narrowed his eyes.

Then she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders, and she was yanked from the tall, beautiful woman's arms.

"Excuse me..."

The woman said, on one knee, arms still outstretched from her grasp on Wendy, her eyes narrowed, and there had actually been a growl in her voice.

Wendy, felt so very safe, the hands that had grabbed her, now slid down possessively to hug her some what folded over her collar bone (he was careful to keep his hands from going lower... that was just asking for his self control to break). She felt the full length of his body pressed firmly against her back, her body spooned protectively against his.

She looked up and blinked. She felt protected... yes. However- at the moment the look in his beautiful eyes was very, VERY frightening.

She bit her lip and rested one of her hands against one of his, hearing her head into his chest.

"No, I won't excuse you, who the hell are you? Why are you claiming to be her foster mother... by the way she is an actual dragon... and why are we in your... **care**."

He demanded as she smoothly, elegantly rose to her feet and glared at him. The word ***Care* **had had a lot of venom in it, so much sarcasm it was dripping. He stared the woman right down, then he noticed that Wendy had added another question... though she'd whimpered it at the woman, he tightened his arms a bit wishing he could shut her away from dangerous and/or confusing things.

"Where's Charla...?"

"Which of those questions would you like me to answer first?"

The woman asked with a calm note to her voice.

"W-Where's Charla?" - Wendy again.

"With your Fairy Tail gild members." - The woman said.

"Where are we?" - Mest demanded.

"My home." - The woman sounded bored!

"Why are we here, and not with our friends in Fairy Tail?" - Mest asked, feeling a bit calmer.

At that she arched an eyebrow.

"Because, the dragons had no more contact with the humans, as per the orders of an idiot. I needed to heal you, so I brought you here, but I weakened myself and can't let the barrier down so that you may leave."

She stated honestly, suddenly looking tired.

"How long have we been here?"

"7 months."

She said eyeing them from under her bangs... they had both frozen. She knew THAT would happen.

Sighing as she walked past them and said:

"Get your hands off of my child before I bite your hands off Mr. Gryder. Both of you, Follow me."

She commanded and disappeared inside the tent.

**_'What happened with the fight? Are our friends alive...?'_** - she worried, biting her lip.

**_'7 Months... No wonder we're both physically a little different...'_** - he frowned, well, at least he'd been with Wendy this time.

_"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"_

They jumped, heart rates spiking in start, broken from their thoughts. They looked at each other, then entered the tent again, The woman was sitting by the fire in a meditative pose. She glared daggers at them. She looked anything BUT the type to meditate.

"Explain." - Mest snapped as he sat down opposite her, He blinked though when Wendy sat next to him and hugged his arm.

**_'Guess I'm a security blanket, now...?'_**

He wondered- though he wasn't offended or planning on complaining.

"I sensed that my foolish child was using too much magic, she was using a spell, while asleep that would have sacrificed her life to save someone else's."

"Who's?"

"Yours, Mr. Gryder."

At that he felt cold, everything inside him seemed to still.

She nodded, understanding the terror he felt.

"I left my sealed lair, changed form and went to her. I found the two of you, she was in your arms, in a coma like state, pushing her healing magic into your body. I suppose she was driven by her affection for you to try and save you unconsciously.

HOWEVER, it was not helping you. The air around there had been contaminated by that weapon monstrosity called FACE. You were dieing. BOTH of you were."

She paused a moment to give them some time to absorb it all.

"The Exceed named Charla had been effected less severely, because her body was creating an egg, so she had excess amounts of magic power anyway..."

At that Wendy's eyes widened. Mest blinked, startled as well- Grandeeney; unfazed continued her careful explanation.

"She left to get help, but I knew no help would come soon enough. So I took the 2 of you. I thought about just taking my Wendy and leaving you Mr. Gryder, but the spell Wendy was using is one we reserve for those we hold dear and love more than life itself so..."

"G-Grandeeney... I don't know any such spell..."

Wendy's small voice said gently laced with confusion. The woman claiming to be the Sky Dragon, softened her face, then sighed.

"I know child. It's because I didn't teach you... however it's more or less an instinct activated spell. When the mate of a female sky dragon is in life threatening danger, she'll do whatever it takes... She'll do what needs to be done to protect her child as well of course, however this magic can only be used with her chosen lover."

This was stated mater-of-factually.

However both Mest and Wendy blinked and stopped thinking when the word: "Lover" left her mouth... after a few moments, Wendy turned beat red.

Mest, to his credit, made it his mission to act like he didn't see it and was unaffected by the innuendo that Grandeeney's words brought to mind.

After a few minutes, Wendy looked at the woman.

"I guess you really are my Grandeeney..."

She said thoughtfully. She got the same calm, loving, understanding feeling she had from the sky dragon: Grandeeney and Porlyusica.

"I want proof, that your the sky dragon..."

Mest snapped... he wouldn't trust her, he had no idea why she was trying to make them think she was a dragon when she clearly wasn't. He'd never seen any records or heard anything about dragons taking human form while he was in the council & rune knights... he'd been in both for many, many years now...

She nodded, standing up...

"Fair request,"

... And walked outside, the two of them looked at each other then at the tent flap. There they saw a white hot light shimmer outside and the light flashed through into the room.

'_**Come on out... it's not like I'll eat you...'**_

This was said from a large deep sounding voice, which was bombing in their heads... it was so loud it made Mest sway from being a bit dizzy, but Wendy cried out in joy and ran ahead of him shouting:

"Mama Grandeeney!"

She said sounding like a happy child who had been lost for a long time..

Mest laughed and followed her once he was no longer dizzy. When he was in the clearing again he stopped in awe. A huge, beautiful Dragon sat in the center of the clearing, She was currently smiling and being hugged by Wendy.

_**'Smiling?'**_

It had never occurred to him before that a Dragon could look so kind, so gentle. He relaxed a bit.

"Why did you leave me! Were you with Igneel and Metalicana? Did you all leave at the same time for some reason? Why did you contact Porlyusica-san and not me? Was I a bad girl? Did I bore you? OH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH Grandeeney! Why did you leave me? Why were Natsu and Gajeel abandoned too!?"

Wendy was sobbing softly into her feathers and fur... Mest had never seen her ask so many questions in rapid succession. He was amazed to realize that the dragon had heard and understood them all, when she started shimmering and next he saw the beautiful woman hugging Wendy again.

"I'm sorry I left, but please calm down love..."

She said gently as she dropped to her knees. She hugged Wendy tightly.

"I had no choice, Igneel and Metalicana insisted that we all leave then and there."

Wendy sniffled and looked at her mother, Mest was curious, but also, he was worried, she'd said they'd been sleeping for 7 months... and that she was unable to let them out of some kind of barrier, so while they were talking, he slipped away, he started walking in a direction. No destination in mind. No idea why he was even doing this but he knew he had to look around.

Some time later, he heard the sound of roaring. Constant roaring... it didn't sound like an animal... after some more walking he found the source of it, he stood looking around and smiled. Wendy would like this place.

He stood on a small ridge overlooking a clearing, what the source of the noise was a big, beautiful waterfall.

Skidding down the slope, not feeling like teleporting. If they were in a barrier and he tried that he might kill himself.

When he was standing on firm ground, he looked at the beautiful pool of water, the water was pure and clear, no fish in the water, and he could see gemstones shining below the surface of the crystalline water. There were some stepping rocks above the surface of the water, going across the pool to the other side.

He stood on one of the rocks and noticed that the water was much deeper the closer he was to the falls.

The falls were graduated, large leading into smaller cascades and hitting the pool below the water.

He walked across the stones, and kept walking when his feet were solidly on the opposite shore.

After walking a little ways, he blinked, he'd just been facing sway from the falls, walking away from them a second ago, but now, here he was again looking at the same falls through the trees, brush and bushes.

He turned back to the direction he'd been in, with his back to the falls. Took a few steps, and once again he was facing the falls.

Once again facing away from the falls, he reached out with his right hand, and watched in morbid fascination as his hand finished. It didn't hurt, no blood. Then he noticed to his left, his right hand was appearing from no where, he wiggled his fingers, and the hand which seemed to be floating in mid air, wiggled it's fingers.

He pulled his hand back and looked at his hand, once he saw that the other disembodied hand was gone.

**_'So, this is the barrier...'_**

He thought then blinked... in front of him stood a pretty doe. She looked at him, and through him. She started walking towards him, then he saw her vanish for a moment, only to reappear facing away from him.

She looked mildly confused, but then walked on, grazing here and there.

No one could see what was on this side of the barrier unless they were in it...Inside it reversed the direction of a person trying to leave, while outside it did the same but instead of keeping them in it kept them out. It was an extremely advanced spell.

He wondered how high it went, maybe Wendy could fly them over using wind? No, he had a feeling she couldn't.

He looked around, then stuck his right hand out, and watched the disembodied hand again as it showed up. Then he started walking, he followed the barrier's parameters for a long time, then he sighed. He hated being enclosed anywhere.

He was claustrophobic, and even though he was in the open with no walls closing in on him, he felt trapped and that triggered the phobia.

He'd learned to teleport in the first place because he was so frightened of being closed somewhere unable to leave...

"Screw this..."

He cursed softly and looked around him, he saw a small forest cat outside the barrier, he looked at it and muttered, as his eyes slid shut in concentration...

"Direct Line!"

He vanished for a moment, then the location was filled with screams of agony as he suddenly reappeared in the same spot, only now he was on the ground curled up in pain, he bit his tongue so hard that he was sure he bit it off, next thing he knew, Grandeeney was beside him.

She laid a cool, comforting hand on his forehead; he felt like every cell and nerve in his body was on fire and then she whispered a spell. He lost conciseness after that.

She sighed and looked at him. His left leg had been broken in several places and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

_**'Probably a few broken ribs and punctured lung...' **_

She thought to herself as she set to work trying to repair his broken bones. The barrier was designed to attack someone trying to force their way in or out if need be. She didn't like that part of the spell because more often than not she had to heal those it attacked.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Further Author's Notes:**

I am Dyslexic.

At the end of chapter one of this fic, I made a statement regarding that and my inability at grammar and punctuation.

Please go read that, if you have not done so, before you choose to flame me for crappy grammar and/or punctuation.

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	4. Chap-4: The Dragon's Daughter-Part 2

**A/N:**

This is a continuation from my fic titled "Friends Forever- Missing Parts".

However you don't NEED to read that fic to read this. That being said, I suggest that you at least read the manga Fairy Tail, By Hiro Mashima (Namely chapter 378 of the manga- Chapters name: Friends Forever)- because this is situated AFTER that chapter.

This fic is purely from my imagination though.

However the one I mentioned above that I wrote: "Friends Forever- Missing Parts" is basically my version of some of the events that actually happened IN the chapter, so that's partially cannon and partially me, if you read them BOTH (the manga chapter and my fic) you'll understand exactly what I mean.

Please read the final Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter before reviewing and flaming me ^^;

I'm nervous enough as it is!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Story/Chapter Info-**

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured:**

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Fest Friends Forever)

- Charla & Mest (Newfound Friendship/One-Sided Jealously )

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

* * *

**Note:**

Spoken words posted between these: **"" - "**like so**"**

Thoughts expressed between these: **'' - '**like so**'**

Mimicking someone else' words between these: **":**" - "**usually**: ***like so*** **if being mimicked**"**

**Also please Note: **

Porlyusica's name is shortened to 'Yushica by Grandeeney

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Dragon's Daughter-Part 2**

**.**

Once he was completely healed (her abilities far outshone Wendy's so it wasn't long) she took his hand in hers and flashed (a form of teleporting) them both to the clearing with the tent. Wendy was curled up under a tree, asleep; with a tiny stuffed cat clutched in her arms...

Grandeeney moved them both back onto the futon and sat down watching them. Automatically, once they were on the futon, Wendy sighed in contentment and snuggled into Mest's arms happily as she slept on. For his part, his arm automatically curled around her waist and he pulled her close.

Grandeeney was just glad she'd found Gryder before he'd killed himself, she'd have to have a talk with him later about that stunt.

Wendy would have been heart broken. And no one hurt her child while she was around.

* * *

_**Flash back to Wendy and Grandeeney's talk:**_

* * *

"I'm sorry I left, but please calm down love..."

She said gently as she dropped to her knees. She hugged Wendy tightly.

"I had no choice, Igneel and Metalicana insisted that we all leave then and there... they even harassed poor Skiadrum & Weisslogia about it - even though both were old, and Skiadrum was ill... "

Wendy sniffled and looked at her mother as she trailed off, Grandeeney looked sad.

"Skiadrum and Weisslogia both felt like they were backed into a wall, so, Skidrum asked his son, Rogue, to put him down - my heart broke for the boy and what he was forced to do at such a young age... Weisslogia never liked either Igneel or Metalicana... so he chose to finish the training of his son, Sting... which, lead to his death..."

"G-Grandeeney- you said son, both times, but they were their foster fathers weren't they?"

She looked at Wendy and shook her head.

"No love, You, all of the 1st Generation Dragon Slayers are not our foster children, your our biological children..."

Wendy's eyes widened as what she just heard sank in.

"I...I-I...Wow, I didn't know that was possible."

She stammered, looking amazed. Grandeeney smiled, brushing the bangs out of her face gently,

"You've grown to be so beautiful..."

She muttered and hugged Wendy again.

"Now, To address the other questions... lets see,"

Putting her hand to her own chin and looking at the sky she tried to remember them all, When she finally started to answer she stated which question she answered as well.

"...Lets see**:... *Were you with Igneel and Metalicana? & Did you all leave at the same time for the same reason?*- **Yes, I was with Igneel, He and I stayed fairly close, in proximity anyway- Metalicana wanted to be away from us, because like me, he was mad about having to leave his son.

As for the reason for us to all leave... I can't tell you... as it is, I broke the rules to leave and get you both to safety."

She sighed apologetically as Wendy nodded, listening carefully.

"Let me think, next was**: *Why were Natsu and Gajeel abandoned too...? Did you bore me...? were you a bad girl...? & Why did I leave you...?* - **They were left for the same reason you were, so I can't answer just yet, I am sorry darling.

No, you didn't bore me, nor were you a bad girl, I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to... and it was never my intention to make you feel so bad."

She spoke gently... then sighed.

"And you want to know why I spoke to Porlyusica and not you... Because she is the Edolas me, Because, like me, she was in love once, and lost it all- She understood my thoughts and feelings and even though she has always claimed she hates humans, she does not.

She's been gravely harmed in the past and because of it, she says she hates this or that or acts mean when she actually doesn't.

'Yusica was hurt so badly because she cared too much, so the end result is her being a mean hermit. She's just afraid. And was a kindred spirit to an extent anyway- I don't know much about fear. So I contacted her and asked her for her help.

She gladly accepted the job offer... I was afraid you'd be hurt emotionally if I tried contacting you directly- you know, after so long between when you last saw me... I contacted her just before you all fell asleep for 7 years on that island."

She looked sad, very sad.

Wendy wanted to ask if she was even human, or if she was part human since Grandeeney was apparently her blood mother... also; who was her father.

She felt so calm and safe, secure right now, as if her whole body relaxed.

Then Grandeeney noticed her daughter was crying... she asked what was wrong but received no answer just a defiant shake of her head...

Soon after, Wendy fell asleep, with her head pillowed on Grandeeney's chest.

She knew very well what Wendy's concern was. But she didn't need to know who her father way right now, likewise, Gajeel and Natsu didn't need to know who their human mothers had been, that wasn't important, the children had LONG since outlived those human parents... But, oh how Grandeeney missed HIM... she found herself weeping softly-at the thought of her long dead lover, as she held Wendy in her arms. If she could, she'd stay in human form forevermore.

But in this form human emotions were so much stronger, and harder for her to deal with.

After a while, she went to look for Mest, Grandeeney had seen Gryder leave, but Wendy had been more important... however he worried her.

She didn't fear him, but she feared for him. He was far to curious for his own good and she also feared that her daughter would be heartbroken if he was hurt or killed in some freak accident... likely if that did occur then it would be of his own making.

But still; her child did not need to suffer thanks to his curiosity. Sometimes, males, of any kind, should be locked up for everyone safety- that thought encompassed Dragon and human males of course... they often needed saving from their own stupidity!

* * *

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

She watched them sleep for a while, thinking. Just thinking. Then she got up and left to get something for them to eat when they woke up- Just glad that Wendy had found a mate.

Even if neither of them realized it just yet.

They soon would anyway.

That was another reason she'd sealed them here with her. Wendy was going to go through some changes and having several young male half-dragon: dragon slayers around when it happened would he a big problem when it started.

For all involved.

She knew the boys were good, they were just like their father's after all. Likely idiots like their fathers, but, still very good young men... however she'd just rather have Wendy with her when it started so she could teach her to deal with it.

After some time Mest woke up, he leaned up on one elbow and looked around, he was in the tent again... he heard a sigh beside him and looked down, Wendy was sleeping beside him and she looked beautiful... suddenly his eyes drifted to her lips, and the urge was so strong he couldn't breath, he wanted to kiss her.  
He was startled when he realized he had reached out and was running his thumb gently over her bottom lip... he wondered, maybe he could kiss her and she wouldn't know... He gently rested his hand on her cheek to hold her head in place, and leaned down.

Just before he could kiss her though he heard her sigh and saw her eyes flutter open. He pulled back slightly and smiled, still caressing the side of her face gently.

"Hey,"

He said softly, she smiled and stretched a bit.

"Hey yourself..."

Was her own soft response. Then her face fell and all of the light left it.

"Apparently she's not my foster mother, Mest- she's my birth mother..."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow at hearing that news.

"Are you sure?"

At her nod he sighed.

"What about Gajeel and Natsu?"

"Yeah, They are also like me, their "foster fathers" were their blood fathers..."

"That makes the fact that they all left you 3 even worse. Did she tell you why the dragons left?"

"No, I asked. But she said she couldn't answer..."

Wendy looked down sadly.

"I also wanted to ask who my fa-father was as well, but I had a feeling I shouldn't do that..."

She said sounding confused and depressed.

"You should ask at some point, Wendy."

He lifted her chin a bit so he could see her face and saw tears streaming silently down her face, that did it.

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her softly and quickly on the lips.

"Don't cry... I can't take that..."

His voice broke on the word *that* as he then hugged the stunned girl.

"Please, please Wendy, don't be so sad. We're together and can figure this out..."

She nodded as she hugged him back, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat... feeling safe in his arms.

"Why did you kiss me Mest...?"

Blinking, he felt her pull back, and he looked down at her.

"B-b...because I... think I'm in love with you..."

Her eyes widened, and he looked away. He knew she'd be appalled, their age were too far apart now... He gulped and took a deep breath, she opened her mouth to respond- but he laid a finger against her lips.

"... You don't have to return my feelings, but. I've been in love with you, I think, since I met you and saw your strong will and bravery even though you thought you were weak and useless, you pushed on, frightened for your family.

I grew up in an orphanage until I was 12; when I started training to be a rune night.

So I admired that about you.

You had found a family and you had the courage to do anything and everything within and beyond your power to help those you loved and..."

She kissed him, It was a chaste kiss, just a pressing of her lips against his, his eyes widened, hers slid closed, she hoped she was doing this right. She started getting nervous, insecure, because he didn't respond to the kiss.

Then suddenly she felt him respond, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so that she was now sitting in his lap, he gently tilted her head, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she was startled and gasped, he took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss gently, still kissing her a bit hesitantly.

She whimpered softly, this felt good. She never knew that kissing someone could feel so good. She heard him groan softly and he broke the kiss, feathering kisses over her face gently, then rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"We shouldn't do that..."

He breathed as he caressed her face gently, lovingly.

"Why?"

"Because... I'm now almost 23, and your... your still... 12."

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He wanted to scream, rage and throw things.

"I'm now 11 years older than you Wendy... "

He added softly, she responded by kissing him again, he sighed and threaded his hands in her hair, kissing her back as he held her close.

Grandeeney walked in a few minutes later and arched an eyebrow, she sat on the floor by the door and watched them, Mest was now hovering over Wendy as she laid on the futon slightly under him, she clung to his face and he still caressed her face and assaulted her lips, Grandeeney could tell it was heated kiss... after she was there watching them for about 5 minutes, Wendy's senses finally took notice and she broke away from the kiss.

"Mest..."

She said breathlessly, looking from him to her mother, who had her arms crossed and looked pissed.

"Oh... god."

He muttered with a groan.

Grandeeney smiled, it wasn't pleasant smile.

"I'm not a god, but I do know a few... would you like me to introduce you?"

She said that a bit dryly and continued before either of them could respond.

"... I was wondering how long you two were going to try to crawl down each other's throats..."

This was said with the hint of a growl, they both blushed and sat up.

"Sorry... I know she's young and this is improper..."

He said and received a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I have a fire going in the center of the clearing and dinner's almost ready, hurry up or you may not get any..."

She got up to leave but stopped herself and looked back at them.

"And actually, Wendy aged much more slowly when I was training her. There was a bit of a time vortex allowing her to age slowly like I did. So, she's actually not as young as you think she is..." She said in a mater-of-factory tone of voice. Then she swept out of the tent.

That left them both stunned and blinking... after a few minutes she called to them from outside, that seemed to snap them out of it and both got to their feet, then he started for the tent flap.

"Mest, wait..."

"Yeah?"

He asked as he turned to look at Wendy. She smiled.

"I don't care about our age differences! Whatever they may be!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then ran past him to go to where Grandeeney was... and she actually giggled a bit.

He sighed and shrugged, following her out of the tent.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Further Author's Notes:**

I am Dyslexic.

At the end of chapter one of this fic, I made a statement regarding that and my inability at grammar and punctuation.

Please go read that, if you have not done so, before you choose to flame me for crappy grammar and/or punctuation.

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	5. Chap-5: The Dragon's Daughter-Part 3

**A/N:**

Please be patient with me, still nervous about writing.

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

**Story/Chapter Info-**

_Listed below from now on for those who may want it as a reference._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The Dragon's Daughter-Part 3**

**.**

"Uh... w-what?"

Wendy squeaked this out while dropping her fork in shock. It landed with a clatter on her plate, and bounced from the plate to the table cloth.

Her eyes were huge. She couldn't believe what Grandeeney had just told her... she saw Mest seemed to be in shock as well. They'd been eating for 10 minutes now, she'd been peppering Grandeeney with question after question.

"I said,"

Grandeeney was sitting at the table in human form with to eat with them, her voice was calm and honest sounding as she continued, patiently:

"... That you, my daughter, are not 12. Nor are you 18 or 19, as you should appear by now. You are 100 years old. well, you will be when you have your next birthday anyway..."

She had been looking at her salad as she'd been eating and talking. She speared a cucumber slice with her fork and looked up at the two stunned people then, seeing their expressions, she sighed.

"Look... when we were training you, you aged at the same rate that we dragons do, our magic effects the human bodies-overwhelms them usually, so, you all, that is to say; you, Natsu and Gajeel... As well as young Sting and Rogue, all first gen. Dragon Slayers who are trained by dragons, are our blood children as well as part human, as such, your magic responds strongly to our own magic's...

That being said, our own magic slows down the aging process considerably in your human bodies.

So, you spent a lot of decades with us.

But your sense of time was skewered because you were so young and focused on your training. In your case Wendy. You will be 100 years old this month.

Natsu, should probably be around 104- Gajeel 106 and Sting and Rogue are around 102 and 104 I think."

She said looking thoughtful as she tried to remember... then she continued eating, Wendy had paled considerably and Grandeeney looked up when she heard Mest swear colorfully under his breath, Wendy was sniffling and had her hands over each would-be-breast again.

"I'm gonna be small for ever!"

She wailed as she started crying. Grandeeney arched an eyebrow.

"Child... why the obsession with that! No, you won't."

She said calmly, though she sounded a bit annoyed- Mest looked at her, he'd been trying to keep his eyes away from where Wendy's hands were.

'_**I wish she'd stop that. She isn't even aware of what it does to a guy... he'd have to be dead to NOT be effected! I don't care if she hasn't got any. She's fine the way she is!'**_

He thought as he tried to ignore her actions across from him, it didn't help matters that what she DID have she was squeezing with her hands to test their size.

Wendy blinked, sniffling and looked at her mother.

"How do you know that..."

She said with a voice still thick with tears.

Grandeeney looked at her again.

"I don't know for sure, but you'll get some kind of chest as you get older child, all women do..."

She then smirked, she could see how uncomfortable Mest was, she seemed to enjoy the pained expression on his face, but she thought enough was enough.

"Sweetie, could you not do that in front of men?"

She asked kindly, Wendy blinked, looked at Mest, blushed deeply and removed her hands. She'd forgotten he was there.

"Sorry!"

She said looking mortified. She always did that, when she was comfortable with people she forgot that she shouldn't do that sort of thing around them.

He breathed a sigh of relief and Wendy went back to eating.

"Feel better Mest?"

Grandeeney said eyeing him with amusement.

"Bite me..."

He muttered and she broke out into full fledged laughter.

"Don't tempt me!"

She said still laughing as he glared at her.

"How long are we going to be stuck here. I have things to do."

He demanded and she signed, finally able to control herself. Brushing some mirthful tears from her eyes she looked at him, then she *hummed* looking thoughtful for a moment.

"2 Weeks and you can both leave."

She stated with barely a pause.

"Why can't we go now? I'm worried about my friends and Charla..."

Wendy said looking sad. She missed her best friend. Grandeeney's face softened to a gentle look, she reached over and pulled Wendy into a comforting hug.

"I can't let you go just yet. But I also can't tell you why, darling. I'm so sorry."

She whispered as she kissed the top of Wendy's head and rubbed her arm in a comforting manner, still hugging her.

Wendy sighed and nodded, after a while she went back to eating. Though she didn't look like she was very hungry anymore. The rest of the meal was quiet.

The sun was starting to go down when Wendy and Grandeeney walked up to a small quiet pool of water, it was a very pretty spot and looked like the water ran into a cave off to the right of where Wendy stood.

Grandeeney knelt on a rock by the water, she reached out and touched it with the tips of her fingers, she whispered a spell, that Wendy couldn't hear and suddenly the glass like water started to ripple.

Then Wendy saw Tenroujima!

She moved over to stand by her mother, the image appeared to zoom in, Wendy saw the ruins where Loke and Capricorn had fought.

The image got closer still, then she saw a building that had the fairy tail symbol on it. The building was part of the ruins.

She could see Natsu and Romeo sparing outside, she covered her mouth with both hands as silent tears filled her eyes.

Her knees gave out in relief and she sat beside Grandeeney.

**'Thank god... their ok...'**

She thought and wiped at her tears.

"C...Can we see inside?"

She asked her mother and she nodded in response, a moment later they were inside the guild, Wendy took it all in, they all seemed ok... but then her face fell.

"I... I don't see Charla, Happy or Pantherlily- I don't see Laxus or the other Raijinshū..."

Grandeeney closed her eyes and was silent a moment then looked at Wendy.

"Yusica-san said that the Raijinshu are still in her care. They are recovering, but extremely slowly."

She said then looked back to the water, she started looking around the island and finally she found 3 little houses, each in a large tree- none too far from the others. And all very close to the guild hall.

Each house had a sign above the door, the signs read:

_**~Happy & Charla's House~**_

_Ring bell to get our attention- then wait. _

_**~Lucky & Meril's House~**_

_DON'T ring the damn bell! Go away! _

_**~Gajeel's Cats House~**_

_**~Pantherlily & Shagotte's House~**_

_Please- kindly, ring bell to get our attention- then wait. _

The last one was a double sign, one hanging below the other... as for the "please- kindly" she assumed it was Shaggotte's doing, as that didn't seem like a Pantherlily thing to say.

Grandeeney smirked when she saw Lucky and Meril's sign. She thought it was funny. After a minute she went into Happy and Charla's home.

The inside was very large, and a large egg sat in the corner of the room, Charla was sleeping on the couch with a book laying open on her stomach, the book was titled:

_**~How to develop your precognitive powers faster!~**_

Wendy smiled.

"She's going to have a baby!"

She said looking at the egg she hadn't known that Charla was old enough yet.

Grandeeney nodded with a smile, then added...

"Yup- and Happy is the proud papa-to-be..."

She said and let the image fade, Wendy smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you!"

She said happily.

Grandeeney nodded as she hugged her back.

"No problem darling... all you need to do now, to see all of them, is touch your fingers to the water and think of Fairy Tail... I'll teach you how to move the image and zoom in and out, later, lets get back before night fall, you and Mest are still recovering."

She said standing up, then she offered her daughter a hand up.

As they started walking back, Wendy bit her lip.

"W-will I stop ageing again, now that I'm with you?"

Grandeeney looked at her and after a moment shook her head.

"Now that you know what's happing you can negate the effects of the anti-aging magic. So you should still age normally... Don't worry love, your breasts will grow if that's what is worrying you..."

"No, it's not that... it's just... I was asleep for 7 years, I missed so many experiences.

Well I suppose I didn't miss them; as they have yet to happen for me... I just... I'm upset that the _**appeared **_age is so different between Mest and I... we can't really confess our feelings properly to each other because at first glance, they'd see him dating a 12-almost-13 year old."

She explained softly, then she looked at Grandeeney.

'_**It looked like they were expressing their feelings quite well when I saw them earlier... I wonder how far they would have gotten if I HADN'T been there...?'**_

Grandeeney wondered with a slight frown, she may be 100 but she was still her child and she didn't want a man touching her unless she deemed him worthy!

"I think I'm in love with him Grandeeney... b-but I'm not exactly sure why- I've felt this way since I met him..."

She said sadly, Grandeeney snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Wendy, she sighed and put her arm around the girl, and half hugged her as they walked.

"Love needs no reason. It just is, darling. And it often hurts. Guard your heart well little one."

She whispered against Wendy's blue hair as they kept walking. Wendy picked up on the pain she heard in Grandeeney's voice.

But she thought better of asking her what it meant.

* * *

When they got back to the tent, Grandeeney took her natural form, a large, bluish silvery/white, furry/feathered Dragon, she bid Wendy good night and then watched as the girl went back into the tent.

That's when Grandeeney closed her eyes and growled mentally.

_'**What do you want Igneel?!' **_

She almost hissed this through their mental link.

'_**We told you that all dragons were to cease contact with their human children!'**_

He roared it in her head, she mentally snorted... she didn't want to give the old lizard the benefit of knowing that he caused a headache when he did that in her head.

_'**I'll do as I like, when I like and with what or whom I like, go sit on it and spin, you old fire fart!'**_

She snapped, resting her large head on her bird like paws.

'_**Gehhehehehe... *fire fart* good one, 'Deeney!'**_

This was a new voice, but she knew well who it was,

_'**Go away Metalicana!'**_

'**Go away Metalicana!'**

This came from both she and Igneel, which lead to them growling at each other again.

_'**... And stop calling me *Deeney* Or I'll let Igneel roast your sorry hide!"**_

This was stated with an annoyed mental hiss.

'_**You'll *let me*? You aren't keeping me from flaming his ass. I just have no reason to do so.'**_

'_**Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming Salamander!'**_

_'**Stop bickering in my head. If your gonna do it leave me and mine alone.'**_

'**I'm not done talking to you, Grandeeney!'**

'_**Well Igneel, I'm done talking to you, goodbye boys, and PLAY NICE! I don't feel like coming back there to patch your idiot asses up.'**_

Then she forced the mental link shut with a sigh.

She grumbled something about males, of any species being a pain in her backside and closed her eyes, smiling slightly as she imagined the giant fire dragon king that Igneel was, throwing a royal fit.

"Big baby..."

She mumbled with a bit of affection in her voice as she went to sleep.

Grandeeney still was unsure about why Igneel was so dead set against them being with their human children. It had nothing to do with the reasons he gave for them to leave humans alone.

She'd missed her daughter and did lot like being kept from her.

* * *

Wendy sat on the futon, glaring at Mest.

"Why?"

She demanded with a cute pout.

"Because,"

Was his firm but annoyed answer.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You won't do anything, c'mon... just lets lay down beside each other..."

She patted the futon, he arched an eyebrow.

"Damn straight I won't do anything to you, but I'm worried about you jumping me."

Was his response.

She let out a huff of exasperation, which sent her bangs flying from her face.

"I won't molest you Mest!"

"I know, because I'll be sleeping in this chair. Get your pretty butt on the futon and go to sleep."

"No, I want you beside me."

"Wendy, your acting hormonal."

He stated sounding highly annoyed now.

She stood up. She did feel strange now that he mentioned it. It wasn't that time of the month for her though. She knew that much.

She'd started getting that when she was 11... but this felt like different kinds of mood changes than when she was on her cycle.

She growled at him, walked over to him and planted herself in front of the annoyed man.

"What now?"

He asked dryly, wondering why he felt such a strong urge to kiss her and touch her. If he was honest with himself, he REALLY wanted to do things with her.

The things he was keeping himself from doing with his nerves & patients only hanging by a thread.

The next thing he knew however she had straddled his lap and was leaning against his chest. Her face tucked in between his law and shoulder, she sighed and relaxed, feeling contented. She craved being near him, craved his touch and scent and if this was how she had to get it then so be it.

Mest was unsure of what to do, when she'd done that he felt a tightening of his pants and a shiver of desire raced up his spine.

And on top of that, he soon realized with horror that she'd actually fallen asleep!

He was trapped.

He gently tried moving her, he slipped his hands under her arms and started to lift... bad idea, when he tried, her thigh brushed against the reason his pants had become uncomfortable... making them more so... He groaned, let her slip back into the position she'd been in a second before and sighed, he looked at the girl, and after a while, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Story/Chapter Info-**

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured:**

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Best Friends Forever)

- Wendy & Grandeeney (Mother/Sensei & Daughter)

- Mest & Grandeeney (Complicated - Somewhat like in-laws)

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	6. Chap-6: The Dragon's Daughter-Last Part

**A/N:**

Please be patient with me, still nervous about writing.

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

Also, please note, the chapter title says "Last Part".

That doesn't mean it's the end of the story. Just that I'm done with the chapters titled "Dragon's Daughter" There will be more to the story as I have time to do more!

**Also a Warning:**

There is the mention of rape in this chapter. Nothing more than the mention of it having happened though, so no details.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: The Dragon's Daughter-Last Part - Part 4**

**.**

The next morning, Mest groaned, as he felt a weight on his chest and lap, he didn't remember that he'd fallen asleep with Wendy in such an interesting position... but as soon as he opened his eyes, he remembered!

She was now almost curled up in his lap. Her feet tucked under her, with her heals applying painful pressure to the bulge in his pants. He shifted, because from the knees down his legs were numb and dearly wished he had not moved, he bit his knuckles and groaned again.

That's when Wendy whimpered and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at him, smiled, and opened her mouth to say good morning but he stopped her with a gasp, she thought it was from pain so she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry Mest- are you ok?"

She asked sincerely as the poor man gasped in relief and nodded.

"Y-yeah... my legs were just numb..."

He said telling her a half truth. He got up and walked a bit bowlegged out of the tent. Wendy innocently followed him... Grandeeney was snoozing in the sun, but when she scented them, she opened one eye, watching their exchange.

"Wendy... Please give me some time to myself... I want to take a shower under the falls..."

He said and she frowned.

"Will you be ok in that water on your own?"

"I don't see why not."

He really, REALLY needed to get into some cold water!

He'd go mad with wanting her! The sad part, was that he didn't understand how she could make him want her so badly... when she wasn't even trying!

She sighed and nodded, stopped following him and watched as his back vanished into the trees.

She looked at Grandeeney and sighed.

"He's acting strange..."

She said and the dragon nodded, that sounded about right to her. She closed her large blue eyes and started to glow, after a moment she stood there in her human body.

"It's time I explained some things."

Wendy blinked, and followed her mother into the tent. Once inside Grandeeney changed her clothes and then sat in the chair Mest had been sleeping in.

"Wendy, since you'll soon be 100... I should explain a few things. You will have the ability to choose a mate.

You are for all intensive purposes a dragon. As are the Dragneel and Redfox boys.

It's a kind of puberty. However your body will send out pheromones, and as such you'll suddenly become very attractive to men.

That's one reason why I brought you here when I did.

If I had left you, every man in Fairy Tail would have been trying to seduce you, neither you nor them would know what to do... as it is, I learned the hard way what happens..."

She said gently as she stroked her daughter's hair.

At that last statement Wendy looked at her, her large eyes going larger.

"Is that how I was conceived?"

She asked, almost dreading the answer. And after a moment of hesitation, Grandeeney nodded.

"Yes, while I was aware that it effected dragons, and while I was much more than 100 at the time. I was not aware that it would effect human men as strongly, or more strongly than it did male dragons."

This was said softly... Grandeeney closed her eyes a moment and sighed.

"I was in human form, because I was tired of male dragons trying to mate with me. Due to previous situations like this I had laid eggs and had young before. However I didn't feel like it. I was tired of male dragons fighting over me. Also, it seemed to be THE thing to do among us human friendly dragons: to take human form and mingle."

She looked at Wendy, her hand sliding from her hair to her face to gently caress her daughter's face.

"I went into a pub... unaware that the magic my body put out would effect the men around me.

To speed this story along, I'll just say that I ended up being gang raped."

She said with a sigh. Wendy's hand went to her mouth in shock Silent tears started rolling down her face as she looked up at her mother. But Grandeeney continued.

"I tried to fight them off, but I was hindered by my vow to not harm humans, it was a spell as well as a vow.

Finally I lost consciousness from the pain. I wasn't what humans could consider a virgin in my dragon body, however I was one in my human body. And it had been a particularly violent rape."

Wendy sniffled and took her mother's hand in hers.

"I-is that where I c..."

"Came from? No, you weren't the result of that."

She said softly, cutting her daughter off a bit.

"I came to days later, I was in the palace infirmary. I had been close to the palace in crocus. A young knight was sleeping with his hands holding my left, his head on the side of my bed. He seemed to be in pain because he'd fallen asleep in his armor. I was alarmed to see a man, after what happened, so I panicked, and shook my hand out of his grasp.  
That woke him up.  
When he looked up at me, I found that he was very handsome, with an innocent look on his face. He was clearly an honest young man and very concerned about me."

She said softly as she stood up. She started pacing a bit wringing her hands.

"He told me he'd found the men in the... in the act, of forcing themselves on me, he'd killed about 2 of them and then he had chased the others off.  
Then he'd taken me to the palace and asked for a healer to look at me.  
I had been there since.  
I knew I could believe him, but after what happened, trusting him was harder, also, I didn't want to take to my dragon form because I felt humiliated and did not wish to be around my own kind like that.  
So he helped me get settled in an inn and he came each day to teach me to defend myself. After a while... quite a while I told him what I was, I was sure he'd be alarmed, but he just thought it was very cool."

The last part was said with a fond smile. Wendy watched her carefully trying to read her expressions and hear what she said.  
She wanted to be sure what her mother said was the truth... She did not want to be the product of a rape.  
Grandeeney continued.

"So, anyway- time passed, he trained me in self defense in a human body; he and I fell in love.  
He did not care what I was.  
And by then I had become very comfortable around him... soon after I told him how I felt, you were conceived. So your father was a young man, a knight of the name: William Marvel"

She stopped her pacing and looked at Wendy with a smile.

"He asked me to marry him when we found out you were on your way.  
I accepted and when I was 3 months pregnant we got married, at the palace. I remained in human form during the full 9 months; as the changes to my body would have harmed you if I had even tried. I had no plans of taking dragon form anytime in the near future.  
I was happy with William and the prospect of having you.  
However... when you were 4 months old, your father went out on a campaign with the orders of the palace, there was a village in the outskirts of Fiore that was experiencing problems, being attacked by monsters.  
Your father never came home."

She said softly, sadly, with a sigh as she sat down again.  
Wendy looked at her.

"What happened?"

She asked carefully.  
Her mother looked at her and bit her lip.

"He was killed by a female dragon. It had been an accident. His men were chasing a creature, it went into a cave, his men followed, against his orders, soon they came out screaming, a few of them on fire, and others already missing body parts. He tried to help them, but the pain was so bad that some of them killed themselves.  
Before he could get a coherent word from his men a large female fire dragon came out, she had blood on her face and was smoking from the nostrils. Fire licking at her lips.  
He asked why she attacked his men, and she answered that, while they killed the monster who they were after, one of her young draco-lings had startled a human, her young had meant to try and play, as he'd never seen a human before... but the stressed out, frightened knight had run the child through the heart, killing her baby.

She was a dragon who had been against co inhabiting with humans anyway- so she had no hesitation, she killed them all, even as William tried to explain that his men meant no harm.  
One knight escaped, that was because he'd jumped in a near by lake to put the fire out that was trying to consume him.  
He went back to the palace and informed them of the deaths, I was there, because I had befriended the princess, she liked seeing you and I... she was your honorary aunt... so I heard the report of his death."

She said as she shook softly... She had started crying softly.

"I left you in the princess' care and left the palace. Once I was well out of view of the humans, I took my form as the queen of the sky dragons, and left. I found her lair and killed her and what remained of her young. I took pleasure in doing so, even though I don't generally like that sort of violence. Once I had calmed down, I returned to my human form, and took you from the palace, then I removed us to my previous lair, I asked a dragon friend to help me, we made a small house for you and I when I was in human form, and then I raised you there.  
After a year though, I couldn't take the pain that came with the loss and the human like emotions, so I took and remained in my dragon form, you were about a year and a half.  
After that I started training you, allowing you to age to be about 5 years old, then I stopped your aging for a while, while continuing to train you... then, some years ago, Igneel ordered that we all cut ties with our human children, I didn't want to, but when he told me why we needed to leave, I saw his point of view and we left."

She finished as she looked at Wendy, the girl was crying and swiping her hands at her face.  
She hadn't told her that to elicit sadness, she knelt in front of her daughter then pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Anyway..."

She continued, as she rubbed circles on her child's back.

"... That's why I wanted you away from Fairy Tail. Their already all in emotional chaos, and the magic your body emits will make things more complicated, about a week to 2 weeks after your birthday, the effects will subside; possibly sooner, and then I can let you go home."

Wendy nodded then a thought occurred to her, she pulled back and looked up at her mother.

"W... why did you let Mest stay with me then? W-won't he be effected?"

Grandeeney nodded.

"Yes, he is already. However he will never act on it without your consent. I realize that the same could likely be said about the men in Fairy Tail. However there is something different about him, from them. That is the simple fact that you and he are soul-mates.  
You were alive previously and were in love then. It's part of the reason you've been drawn to him and he you since you first met.  
While you are loved and adored by the men in Fairy Tail and they would not intentionally harm you, the pull of the magic may pull two hard on them, especial the 3 male Dragon Slayers, Dryer the synthetic second gen. slayer and Dragneel and Redfox the 2 natural first gen. slayers.  
Those 3 are the ones that worry me the most."

She stated calmly, Wendy nodded, thinking about everything her mother had told her.  
That's when she noticed that her mother seemed to have a headache.

"Grandeeney?"

She asked softly, She looked at Wendy and smiled.

"It's just a headache, I need to leave for a while... I'll be back with dinner though."

She said getting up, she walked out of the tent, Wendy saw a glow as she followed, and then watched as the beautiful Dragon flew into the air.  
She sighed, feeling lonely and sat on a tree stump, after a while, she went back into the tent and started looking through a bookshelf.  
Really, it looked like a tent from the outside, but on the inside it seemed like al alternate space, it looked more like a one roomed cabin to her.  
She looked at a book that she'd just passed by, backtracking her hand she pulled it from the shelf and smiling, she sat down and started reading. It was a spell and potion book!

* * *

When Grandeeney was far enough away, she turned into a large ball of light and then headed to where Igneel and Metalicana were.  
After a while, she was surrounded by volcanoes, and bubbling pits of fire and liquid iron. Sulfur was strong in the air. She found the place utterly depressing and stifling. She went to Igneel's cave and hovered there, then she saw one large golden eye slid open.  
He belched flame at her but since she was in this form, it did her no harm.

'_**Hello to you too fire farts.' **_

She said acidly.  
He snorted and glared.

'_**Too afraid of me to show yourself in your true form?'**_

He demanded with a glare.

'_**No, not really. I could have also come here and taken my human form, however I didn't want to take in any more fowl air than was necessary.'**_

She stated calmly.  
She could have come before him as a human, his oath/spell would have kept him from harming her in that form as well, even if he had wanted to.

'_**I came...'**_

She continued sharply,

'_**... to tell you to stop trying to contact me telepathically, it's causing headaches from mental strain. It should be causing you headaches as well you big oaf.'**_

He nodded.

'_**It is. But I don't like being ignored.'**_

In the state she was currently in, she had no visible eyes, but if she did she would have rolled them.

'_**Your a baby, Igneel Dragneel. A overgrown, annoying BABY!' **_

She hissed... the last part having almost been screamed, he winced and a ways down and over on another mountain peak, she heard Metalicana snort and go back to snoring.

'_**Did you come here just to harass me?'**_

'_**You were harassing me first! Let me spend time with my child! She almost died!' **_

She snapped, the ball of light turned from a calm bluish white to an angry red.

'_**Your blood pressure, Grandeeney...' **_

He pointed out calmly when he saw the color change.

'_**Your doing this to me Igneel! You haven't got a right to mention my damn blood pressure!'**_

'_**What's all this noise about?'**_

That was Metalicana's sleepy voice.

'_**Took you long enough... Grandeeney's here... she's mad at me.'**_

'_**What else is new? Let her spend some time with Wendy. She's doin' no harm.'**_

'_**Mind your own damn business Metalicana!'**_

'_**Don't you yell at him!'**_

'_**Yeah, don't yell at me, if I could I'd go see Gajeel... and I know damn well you'd go see Natsu as well.'**_

'_**Metalicana, I swear if you don't shut up I'll-'**_

'_**You'll what? I'm an Iron Dragon... you can't do me much harm!'**_

He'd thought about addressing Igneel as "Fire Fart" but he thought better of it. He was already pissed enough, he didn't want to make him madder.  
There was a long silence from Igneel, he was trying to think of what he could do to the Iron Dragon, after a few minutes Grandeeney piped up though, being helpful.

'_**He can't think of anything to do to you, so your safe Metalicana.'**_

She said in a dry sarcastic voice, the Iron Dragon's snort could be heard from all the way over where she was.  
She focused her attention on Igneel again.

'_**You made a mistake by ordering and forcing us to leave our children. They need us.'**_

She stated. He looked at her, she thought it looked like he was sad for a minute.

'_**They needed to get stronger for what is to come and they couldn't do so while under our wings.'**_

He stated this calmly, but both she and Metalicana could hear the sadness lingering in his voice.  
She sighed.

'_**I'm going back to sleep.'**_

Came Metalicana's subdued reply.  
Grandeeney sighed and looked at Igneel again.

'_**Just... give me some time with her, and then I'll come back, I promise. I'll come back.'**_

She said this sadly, he eyed her and then nodded.

'_**Thank you Igneel.'**_

'_**Here... have her take this bag to Natsu... please...'**_

She changed form, turning into a beautiful girl with a silvery dress as he dangled a duffel bag at her, it was held between his claws, she she held her arms out for it, he gently dropped it into her hands.

"What is it?"

She asked softly, as she blinked up at him.

'_**Information about his mother's family...' **_

Was the reply, she nodded and blinked when she turned around to go, only to come face to face with Metalicana's large, green dragon eye, she gasped and stumbled back a bit, Igneel put his foot out to keep her from falling.

'_**Geeeheheehehee... sorry, did I scare ya 'Deeney?'**_

She frowned.

"I told you not to call me Deeney, Damn it! And of course you did, how did you get over here so quietly?"

She demanded, he shrugged, and like Igneel had, he dangled a bag over her head, she sighed and sat down Igneel's bag, held her arms out and gasped as the bag landed in them, she almost fell forward with it's weight.

"What do you have in here? Bricks?"

She demanded, he looked away.

'_**S... Some Iron... mostly it's info about Gajeel's human family.'**_

He said with a sigh... she nodded, she sat his bag beside Igneel's and then shooed Metalicana out of her personal space, once she had room, she took her dragon form, and picked up both bags, she bid the to male dragons farewell and left.

'_**I wonder who's right... you or 'Deeney?'**_

Metalicana said as he looked at his friend.  
Igneel sighed and rested his head on his front legs.

'_**She's probably right...but I couldn't live with myself if I thought she was, so I need to keep telling myself she's wrong.'**_

He stated and his friend sighed.

'_**Whatever. I'll see ya later.'**_

He said and went back to his own cave. Igneel didn't notice though because he was remembering his son, his pink hair so much like his mother's... she'd been one of the most beautiful women Igneel had known.

He missed her.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Story/Chapter Info-**

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured:**

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Best Friends Forever)

- Wendy & Grandeeney (Mother/Sensei & Daughter)

- Mest & Grandeeney (Complicated - Somewhat like in-laws)

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	7. Chap-7: Right, Wrong & In Love

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

**Also, Note:** Hmm... there doesn't seem to be a lot of humor coming through here. I'll have to see if I can fix that.

There will likely be another chapter (or 2) for this up later today or tomorrow.

That aside... I just had a REALLY weird dream. I fell asleep while I was editing this chapter (Guess I was lucky I was in my bed)- I had just been watching an OLD episode of Naruto (Like in the 40's or 50's of the first series) earlier, and I guess it stuck with me. Because of the ninja items from Naruto was found by Natsu and a few others from Fairy Tail... and it was funny.

I'm going to have to write that as a ones hot as soon as I can! It wouldn't be a cross over, just fairy tail. It's an ninja item that actually could exist in fairy tails world, but I don't remember having seen anything like it.

Seriously, I'm sick right now because of seriously bad allergies, and I feel really crappy but I woke up laughing when Gray... well... you'll see ^_-

* * *

**Note To Reviewers: **

I answered most of you personally, there was one guest comment, and I would have not worried about responding but I felt it needed a response of my own. Though it's not something I would normally do.

Anyway, I wanted to make that guest reviewer aware- if he/she is still reading at this time- that I posted a review directly after your own as a response, so it's there... anyway- I also wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Right, Wrong & In Love**

**.**

The days passed slowly, Grandeeney would spend time with Wendy and Mest in her human form, for part of the day, for some reason Mest reminded her of William, Wendy's father.

She'd checked into it, William was not related to Doranbolt Mest Gryder. Still, she could only spend time around them for half a day- then she would start missing her human husband.

So most of the rest of the day, she'd spend as a dragon sleeping... or trying to sleep.

Quite often she would wake up, hearing Wendy complain because Mest got a sudden urge to go jump into a waterfall that happened to be fairly cold water.

Her poor daughter didn't know why he felt the need to "Go Jump In A Lake" as he put it... Grandeeney could make a good guess why he did that several times a day.

But she had no intention of telling her child that she turned the man on so easily that he needed the equivalent of a cold shower when she got too close.

She just hopped he didn't get sick from exposure, it wasn't too warm here, seeing as it was fall where they currently were.

She and Wendy could heal broken bodies, but not the cold, flu or pneumonia.

It was day 4 since the young ones (which was how Grandeeney thought of the 2 of them... though she'd never refer to them like that to their faces, she didn't want to be scolded) woke up from their 7 month long nap.

She enjoyed interacting with them. She did, even though Mest made her think of William.

She also enjoyed watching the man get angry and frustrated at her. She liked that that she seemed to know just how to piss him off to get a reaction out of him.

Faintly the thought occurred to her that she might have some affection for him, just like her daughter did.

As she sat there, in her dragon form this day she wondered, faintly what kind of affection it was, either way, he was Wendy's. And Grandeeney herself was still Williams, Heart, Body & Soul.

She also greatly enjoyed watching them interact together. It was often something she found quite funny.

As she sat there thinking, she watched the poor man storm out of the tent-like magical cabin she'd set up for them.

Her amused blue eyes watched as he let out a deep sign and teleported to his lake full of cold water by the waterfall, before Wendy could go after him.

She had told him 2 days ago that it was safe for him to teleport within the barrier, that he would not be harmed unless he tried to teleport from one side of it to another.

She'd done that to take pity on him, her hormonal daughter was getting a bit more demanding for his attention and the man couldn't get any time alone.

Her large, alert blue eyes flicked back to the tent as her child came out telling him not to talk back to her, as if she was continuing a conversation they were having.

When she realized he wasn't there, Wendy sort of lost it. Wendy did the one thing that she hadn't really done since she was a baby. And through a royal fit.

She stood there, fuming, then she screamed in frustration. Grandeeney's head snapped up with alarm. That hurt her ears! She shook her head a bit to remove the ringing sound.

Then Wendy started hopping.

Hopping up and down a bit like a strange blue haired demented bunny.

Cute but very, VERY pissed off at being disobeyed.

She calmly waited until Wendy's fit was over, and the girl had collapsed on the ground with her knees bent on either side of her.

Her hands went up to her eyes and she started sobbing.

Grandeeney sighed and changed to her human form, then, walking over her child in bare feet and the silvery/white dress she usually changed form into, she knelt beside Wendy and hugged her gently.

She rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mama!"

At that Grandeeney froze, it had been a long time since Wendy had called her anything other than Grandeeney.

"Y-Yes baby?"

She said softly, startled as Wendy pulled back and looked at her.

"Mest keeps refusing to hug me, or even let me kiss him..."

'_**Was that all this fit was about?'**_

"Well, he's trying to be a good friend, and he doesn't want to do anything to change the nature of your friendship."

This was stated carefully, with the emotional state her child was in at the moment, she didn't think she should say anything that might upset Wendy anymore.

"B-But he kissed me the day we woke up..."

"Yes, well, he was influenced by the magic your body is releasing. Since then he's gotten a grip on himself, don't forget, he's a member of the council, they are law keepers, as someone dedicated to justice, he doesn't want to do anything with you that may SEEM wrong, to him, your still a 12 year old in his eyes."

At that Wendy frowned, which turned into a pout.

"We'll see about that..."

She muttered, she forgot about her mother's good hearing.

"See about what? What are you up to?"

She demanded. Wendy blinked, batting her large brown eyes at her mother and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not telling."

Grandeeney's eyes widened. She wouldn't push her daughter for the answer, but she was concerned... Wendy reminded Grandeeney of herself, and that was MUCH need for concern!

* * *

A few more days went by, now it was 8 days since they woke up, Grandeeney had been watching them, but she had to go to the nearest town to get supplies... though she dreaded leaving them alone.

Once the Dragon had left, Wendy tapped Mest on the shoulder, he turned, expecting to see her at her usual height, but now she was standing on a crate she'd carefully, quietly, pulled over to him.

She grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. Trying to remember how he'd kissed her all those days ago.

He was startled, and stumbled back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and went with him, keeping her lips against his, he was forced to regain his balance with her hanging off of him, and so, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she ran her tongue along his lips and he was so alarmed that he opened his mouth to object (It was a muscle reaction, if his logic had factored in he likely would have kept his lips shut) and... she was in!

She deepened the kiss and he groaned softly.

He'd wanted her for a while now, and he was actually tired of jumping in a lake.

He finally managed to break the passionate kiss and looked at her.

"This is wrong."

He breathed, she cupped his face in her hands and looked at him.

"Does it feel wrong? Or is it wrong because your brain tells you it is?"

She asked calmly, searching his face, he bit his lip and tried to brake her hold on his face, he wanted to look anywhere but in her beautiful eyes at the moment... damn her... she still firmly had her grip on him, she waited for an answer. Her eyes demanding one. He gulped and rested his forehead against hers.

"N-No... it doesn't feel wrong. When I hold you, kiss you, I feel like I... like I'm finally where I belong..."

He whispered hesitantly with a resigned sigh, he turned them around so her back was pressed against a tree, he slid his hands down from her back and along her legs, he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, so she wasn't mostly hanging off his neck, all that weight on his neck kind of hurt!

Then he brought one hand to her cheek, and, tilting her face gently, he captured her lips again as he kissed her deeply.

He needed to ask for no permission, her mouth had been open when he'd kissed her, so his tongue swept into her mouth, claiming it as he kissed her possessively and a bit hungrily.

His other hand had remained on her left leg after moving it to wrap around his waist.

She was wearing shorts, very short shorts actually, and his hand rested at the hem of the leg of her shorts, He caressed the skin there as he broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her throat with a deep groan.  
Finally, he felt bold enough, that hand on her leg slid back and he groaned as he gripped her backside, pressing her more firmly to him as he ground his hips into hers making sure she could feel how badly he wanted her.

She whimpered, her hands going into his hair as he suckled, nipped and kissed at a very sensitive part of her neck.

"Mest..."

At the sound of his name, moaned from her swollen lips, he blinked, and pulled back, he looked around and then at the girl in his arms.

Her chest was heaving with effort to pull air into her lungs and she was flushed, her lips damp and swollen from the deep kisses they'd shared, he knew his own were likely swollen as well.

He let her feet touch the ground.

She blinked, about to protest, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tent. Once inside he pulled her to the futon, wrapped his arms around her, her back pressed to his stomach, and fell down onto it with her sitting between his knees, her back to his chest, she blinked.  
She was a bit confused by his actions, she could tell he still wanted her, she could feel the evidence against her hips as she leaned into his arms, he rested his head against her hair and breathed in her scent. Holding her tightly, possessively.

"What's wrong Mest?"

"I love you, Wendy... I love you and I want you... I want you so much."

His voice was horse with the need and he nuzzled her neck after pulling her hair aside.

A shiver ran down her spine, she'd found a stash of romance novels in Erza's dorm room at Fairy Hills Girls Dorms a while ago, she knew what those words meant.

She knew what saying that you wanted someone meant!

She felt her toes curl with happiness and excitement, she got up and turned to the man who had been holding her, she looked at him and kissed him softly, a closed mouthed kiss, then she sat back, on her knees.

"I love you too, Mest... a-and I - I... I want you to."

She admitted, feeling suddenly a bit shy. He sighed, he touched her face softly, his thumb running lightly over her still swollen lips. He could kiss her all day and it would never bore him.

"But, it's _**wrong **_Wendy"

He said stressing the word _wrong_.

She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and kissed it's palm, she grinned when she heard the sharp intake of breath from him.

"I don't care. And as my mother said, it's actually NOT wrong. Seeing as I'm not a child. I'll be 100 years old in a few days."

She pointed out softly. He looked at her, his eyes tired but filled with longing to have her.

"Are you sure that you want this? It's not the fact that your in the equivalent of a magical... heat?"

He asked startling her, he didn't know what else to call it but being sort of in heat.

"H... How did you know?"

He sighed.

"Grandeeney told me, she thought it best that if something were to happen that I understand fully, and also, she said you and I are Twin Flame Souls."

He said as he pulled her against his chest into a hug. She blinked, she had read about Twin Flame Souls- They were like soul mates, but while Soul Mates could be friends, lover or family, anything really- and they could chose to be or not to be with their Soul Mate from a previous life time... the Twin Flames, they usually had no choice, they would die without each other and their reactions to each other were usually strong and passionate.

She looked at him.

"That means we were together in previous lifetimes?"

She asked to be sure they were on the same page.

He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Grandeeney told me, that you and I both... we were alive during the war of the Dragons.

You were her friend. Another Dragon, a sky dragon, and said she was, that is to say: Grandeeney, was the queen of the sky elemental dragons.

You were apparently her second in command as well as her friend... She told me that you died, killed by Acnologia. Or his supporters. She was never exactly sure about that one."

He said gently.

Wendy blinked up at him thinking, She thought back to the dragon grave yard, Zirconis said that all the dragons there, were victims of Acnologia.

From the Great Dragon War.

If what Mest was saying was true... that would explain it.

She had felt a strange pull from herself, Natsu and Gajeel when she used the spell to call the dragon souls, that meant that all 3 of them were likely dragons reincarnated then!

It also explained why a few dozed dragon skeletons never released their spirits. They must have passed on and been reincarnated.

After she finished that line of thought she looked at Mest.

"Well... go on."

She said arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

He asked, he'd been watching the expressions on her face change as she ran through each line of thought, then his eyes had locked on her lips and all that was in his mind, was a strong desire for her. So he hadn't heard or at least hadn't processed what she meant/said.

"Mest, who were you? You told me who I was, I believe that since my mother can use Milky Way- she probably could sense who my soul was from, with that. But you, were you a dragon as well?"

He sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her this part.

"No, I wasn't a Dragon. I, apparently was a human. A... A dragon slayer named James, who you... your past self gave the slayer arts to.

Grandeeney said that James had been... working with Acnologia. When he suddenly went mad, he started killing any and every dragon he saw..."

For some reason he found himself shaking a bit, as if a horrible memory were trying to resurface, since part of his magic skills included memory manipulation, he likely would be able to remember events in past lives... he supposed that the shaking came from something trying to resurface.

"Anyway, Your mother said that not only did Sylvaniea, that was your name in that time as a dragon, train James in slayer arts, they were lovers."

He looked away then,

"She said that Sylvaniea found herself pregnant... And as such could not shift back into her dragon form. They lived together, Sylvaniea and James, she had to remain in the form of a human woman, One day, James was called out by an allied Dragon to push back some of the enemy forces.

Meanwhile, Acnologia went to their home, or sent servants to kill her.

Unable to harm humans, Unable to defend yourself- herself. Sylvaniea was helpless, when I... he got home I- James found her in her dragon form, apparently if their killed in human form, dead dragons will revert to their natural form.

Afterwards, James ran blindly out to find the murderers. When I-he did, Acnologia was being changed into a dragon. And he killed James."

He finished with a shaky breath. He could see it as if he was watching it play out in front of him... Grandeeney had told him that she found the body of his previous incarnation, herself, he'd been torn to shreds.

Wendy had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, her hand over her mouth. She knew she always felt complete with Mest around.

But she never thought that they'd been reincarnated lovers, she knew it was cliché but she thought it was amazing as well.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She was startled to feel him shaking a bit.

"I want you Wendy. I want you to be mine, and I want you to be with me forever."

He whispered. Sighing, she leaned back a bit to look up at him. He kissed her then.

"I want those things. I want to believe that your really 100... but you look like a child, and society would never, never accept us. They'll call you names,"

'**like **_whore_**, I couldn't take it if they called her that.'**

"They'll use our relationship against us and..."

He was cut off when she grabbed him and pulled his head back to hers, kissing him deeply, he was startled a minute, then his arms slid down to her waist and he pulled her against him more tightly.

One of his hands slid under her shirt to caress her lower back, she whimpered against his lips, that got his brain working. He pulled back, both gasping for air.

"Wendy I-"

"You talk to much! If you want me, I'm here and willing. Who cares what they think. No one will do anything. The Council is all dead. Your the only one left alive and active, so what? Are you going to arrest yourself? I'm not 12!"

She said and before he could blink- she started to unbutton his shirt, his mouth and throat suddenly felt dry.

She leaned up as her fingers worked on his buttons, she kissed him a bit shyly, So he kissed her back. He was at the breaking point anyway. He needed her.

He started to lift her shirt at the hem, he needed the offending material gone.

They were wearing the clothes that they'd had on when he grabbed her and Charla at FACE.

Once both shirts were off, he laid her back on the futon as he kissed her lips hungrily as his hands worked on getting the rest of her clothes off, she kissed him back as she helped him remove her clothes and she started undoing his pants.

He kissed down her neck, his hands roaming all over her body making her moan and gasp his name, as soon as he had her naked, he slid down her body, trailing kisses.  
If he was going to burn in hell later for touching her, he was damned sure that they'd both enjoy this, and he'd make sure that no matter what she would never forget his touch or kisses, he claimed every inch of her body...

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Story/Chapter Info-**

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured:**

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Best Friends Forever)

- Wendy & Grandeeney (Mother/Sensei & Daughter)

- Mest & Grandeeney (Complicated - Somewhat like in-laws)

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	8. Chap-8: Signs Of Darkness

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.  
Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

This chapter was a bit longer than the others so far (5,077 -(including the notes and such of course)- Words). Not sure why, it just seemed to never have a good point to stop at.  
I probably shouldn't have stopped it where I did even, but I just was not finding a good place, I tried a few different things and non seemed to work *Shrugs*  
So anyway- sorry if it seems to stop suddenly. I really tried to find a good stopping point for it.

Also, some of the reviewers are saying that it's hard to tell that I'm Dyslexic when I write my storied. I am proud of that. And grateful to them. However, please allow me to cover my butt further here by saying this: I have Really BAD Hay Fever at the moment. The only place that doesn't seem to aggravate it is in my bedroom. I'm living off of Night Quill, Day Quill and Benadryl (though I ran out of that yesterday) in order to breath... so I'm not sure if I was entirely with it while writing this.

I kept kinda passing out/falling asleep at my laptop in my bed while I was trying to edit it and correct any spelling errors. I think I edited it properly, but I wanted to mention it if anything sounds weird... I guess it could be said that I was writing under the influence of... allergy meds? Not sure. Anyway- I really wanted to get these both posted (This and Chap 7- which I posted earlier) today for some reason, not sure why, but I did. Anyway, here is Chap #8- Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please!

Thanks

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Signs Of Darkness**

**.**

When Grandeeney finally came back a few hours later, she looked in the tent and blinked, she could see them both on the futon. From the waist up, Wendy was naked, from the waist down the blanket covered her mostly, except for one leg, it was bent at the knee, causing the blanket to leave it exposed.

Grandeeney could see her leg was exposed up to a hip.

Wendy was sleeping with her head snuggled against his shoulder, she was slightly under Mest.

As for him, he was on his stomach, the upper part of his body naked... at this point she took a moment to appreciate the toned muscles she could see on his figure- she was a woman after all, his left shoulder was overlapping a bit with Wendy's left shoulder, his arm was stretched over her chest a bit, hiding what breasts she did have.

From the waist down, the blanket covered him,

_'**Damn!'**_

She thought, hating that blanked... though she could see the back of a naked right leg, uncovered from the knee down, poking out from under the blanket.

Their clothes were strewn all around the room, some laying half way across the room, as if they'd been thrown.

Grandeeney backed out silently, she sighed once she was in the clearing.

It was a good thing she preformed a birth control spell on both her daughter and Mest before they woke from their 7 month long sleep.

She doubted either of them had thought of it in the heat of passion. It was a spell unique to sky dragon magic and it could only be undone by Grandeeney or Wendy, once Grandeeney taught her the spell that was.

She put the supplies she had bought away, and then changed into her Dragon form. She curled up in the clearing and went to sleep, after one last worried glance at the tent flap. She was worried about them, but she'd let them be for now.

Several hours later, Grandeeney woke up. She wasn't sure why she awoke at first, but then she realized that she sensed some kind of danger coming!

She opened the tent flap with her large claws, and peaked one large blue eye in, the 2 lovers were still sound asleep in each other's arms.

She shorted softly. Normally, Wendy's senses SHOULD have alerted her to the coming threat as well... but Grandeeney supposed that was too much to expect from the girl at the moment.

Then she closed the flap, after a moment she took to the air to see if she could pinpoint the direction of the danger.

* * *

Despite the fact that she was away from Charla, and the rest of fairy tail. Wendy had been happy, with her mother and Mest these past 8 days.

She had truly been happy.

However, that was over when she finally did sense the danger. She woke up with a start, her senses screaming!

She slipped out of Mest's arms and put her clothes on, her legs hurt. But she knew it was because it had been her first time. He'd wanted her so badly, and she him, that they'd lost themselves when he finally had taken her body- they'd forgotten that he'd needed to ease inside carefully...

She walked to the tent flap, trying to work the soreness from her legs, she looked back at him and smiled, then she slipped outside.

What she saw made her blood run cold. Her mother, in her dragon form, was fighting with another dragon in the sky above them, there were beautiful blue/white feathers falling all over, being ripped from her mother's body. The feathers, in some cases, were as large as a house.

Wendy stood there, in terror as she watched Grandeeney fight the dragon.

The other dragon was a honey brown, feathered and furred like her mother was, so she assumed it was another sky dragon, but it's eyes, which were suppose to be blue, since all sky dragons eyes were blue, like the sky, were red, angry and glowing.

She was worried about Grandeeney, but she knew she needed to wake Mest up, The dragons were fighting just outside the protective barrier, and Wendy could see it shimmering, meaning it would be dropped if her mother got any weaker.

She turned her back on the scene with hesitation, and went back inside the tent, she found Mest awake and getting dressed.

"Mest, did you sense what's happening?"

She asked looking a bit puzzled. He shook his head as he finished buckling his belt. Then he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"No, Your mother contacted me telepathically, I wasn't aware she could do that, she saw you outside the tent watching her and wanted me to get you to safety,"

He said going over to her, She shook her head, backing up a bit.

"The barrier is still up. We can't-"

"She told me she would drop the barrier in a few minutes."

He said, his hand snapped out, grabbing hers before she could try and run away from him.

"No! I won't leave her!"

She screamed, he sighed and pulled her to him, holding her struggling form in his strong arms easily, then she froze, she felt the barrier fall, and then she felt a cool breeze on her skin.

He'd done it... he'd taken her away from the forest clearing, away from her mother, who needed her!

Finally she jammed her knee up and between his legs, into his groin, he gasped and let go of her, falling to his knees.

He looked at her, seeing double from the pain, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, the unshed tears shimmering there.

"W-Wendy..."

"I'm going over to sit on that bolder, I don't want to talk to you just yet."

She hissed, she was radiating anger, he managed a nod and then curled in on himself, trying to deal with the pain that knee of hers had caused.

He thought he deserved it, but that didn't lessen the pain of the act, he knew doing what Grandeeney had asked would hurt Wendy, but he knew also that they'd done it to protect Wendy.

After a while, he rolled onto his back, the pain had eased considerably. He looked around, vaguely wondering where he'd teleported them to, it was a rocky hill side with very little vegetation, the wind was hot, and strong, they seemed to be high up. He could see a black cloud off in the distance in one direction, he shuddered when he noticed it.

And he could see forest and rivers in other directions. He finally laid eyes on Wendy, she was huddled in on herself, sitting on a bolder, and hugging her knees.

Her back was to him, but he knew she was crying judging by the way her shoulders shook, and his heart broke knowing that he caused her to cry.

Silently he cursed Grandeeney for making him take Wendy away, he wanted to keep her safe just as much as her mother did, but he didn't want his little Wendy crying!

He didn't dare approach her, he feared that in the state she was currently in, she might blast him with some form of sky magic.

So he did the only thing he could. He stayed where he was, his groin still throbbing from the remaining pain and he looked at her back.

"Wendy... I'm sorry... but neither Grandeeney nor I wanted you hurt..."

He hoped she had heard it. It was all he could do at the moment.

After a few minutes, she unwound her arms from her legs and got up a bit stiffly, he still watched her, afraid that he'd spook her if he tried to come to her.

He figured she'd be in pain when walking for at least a few hours, he'd sort of forgotten it was her first time when they made love earlier, He's really lost himself in her.

Until he'd heard her cry of pain when he'd taken her, that was, then he'd frozen and apologized, whispering many, many soothing words into her hair and kissing her softly on her lips, neck, anywhere his mouth could reach, as he waited for her to tell him she was ok.

It had felt like an eternity, but finally she had.

Still he knew she'd be sore afterwards because of him forgetting to be gentle with her.

Another reason he saw being kneed as ok, he deserved it. He knew he was selfish for bringing her here against her will. Grandeeney had been selfish as well. Both of them afraid Wendy would be hurt. Neither thought that they could stand that.

She finally stood beside him, he still rested on his back, he looked up at her, she smiled, sadly, kneeled beside him and touched his face.

"That was low of me... I'm sorry Mest."

She said softly, her hand sliding down his body, she wanted to be sure she hadn't done any bad damage to him, but before her hand got there, his shot out and gripped hers, she started and looked at him, he changed the hold on her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'll be ok... it's not the first time I've been kneed in my life..."

He half-joked softly, she nodded and leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

"Still... I am sorry, I know you were doing as my mother asked."

She said as she broke the kiss. With his other hand, he reached up and caressed her face gently.

"Yes, but I was afraid for you. I didn't want you hurt or killed, it was the same desperation I felt when I saw you and Charla in the cave with FACE."

He said softly, she nodded and stretched out beside him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat

"I love you Wendy..."

He said after a while of silence, she smiled and leaned up, looking at him, she kissed him softly.

"I love you too Mest..."

She said and rested her head on his shirt-clad chest again.

* * *

Some time later, Wendy picked her head up, she heard a faint voice whispering in the back of her mind. She looked at Mest and saw him looking at her.

"Was that Grandeeney?"

She asked with a voice shaky with worry, she sounded like she was in pain to Wendy.

Mest listened to the voice in his head again. Then he nodded, sitting up.

"Yeah, she doesn't sound good, but she is telling me to bring you back."

She nodded, and once both of them were on their feet again, he teleported them to the clearing. He jumped back with a yelp though when he saw a honey-brown colored dragon laying not far from him, it appeared to have been ripped open from the belly to throat.

It was definitely very, very dead. Mest was standing in a sea of blood.

"Grandeeney!"

Wendy screamed as she ran over to her mother, the dragon looked at her and shifted form, now she was laying there in a pool of blood in her human form. Her silvery/white dress and her hair stained with blood. And she was bleeding profusely from her throat.

She'd changed to her human form, even though she'd die more quickly, so that Wendy could heal her. She'd have a better time of healing her mother if she was smaller. But as soon as Grandeeney took human form, she gasped, a bubbling sound coming from her shredded throat. The blood flowing more freely, convulsions overtaking Grandeeney's now smaller body.

Wendy was crying, she slipped in the pool of blood in her urgency to get to her mother, Mest watched as it splashed all over the girl, but finally she got up and went to her mother's side, he walked over and knelt in the blood, to help Wendy. He didn't care about getting blood on himself. He'd had worst things on his body during jobs for the council... and spy missions.

She got to work, started healing her mother's throat. After a while the Sky Dragon passed out, her head was resting on Mest' knees, so that Wendy had the best access to her throat.

Some time later, neither he nor Wendy knew how long exactly, Wendy was finally done.

However it was nightfall now and they could hear strange things moving through the woods.

He was unable to erect a proper barrier like Grandeeney's, and it worried him. A lot. Mest looked at Wendy, and saw her about to fall on her face from exhaustion.

He laid Grandeeney down, then picked Wendy up.

She was half asleep already, so she didn't protest to him taking her first, rather than her mother. He then went back and scooped Grandeeney into his arms, careful of all of the other wounds she had. She had them all over her body, the throat had just been the worst..

He carried her into the tent as well, once inside, he sealed the tent with a spell and placed a protective barrier around the tent and most of the camp, excluding the part with the dead, unknown Sky Dragon.

He wasn't as good with barriers as Lahar had been- to keep this one up he'd need to stay awake all night- which also wasn't new to him... however, briefly he had felt pain at the memory of his dead friend. Lahar had been like an older brother to Doranbolt, who'd come from an orphanage to join the rune knight trainees, he'd been 11- almost 12, he'd befriended Eve Tearm who was 13 at the time, and their instructor had graduated the rune knight training when he was 15.

When the boys met him, he was about 5 years older than Eve... that was Lahar.

Doranbolt and Eve had been friends but then when Eve was 14- almost 15 and Doranbolt was 13, Eve suddenly dropped out.

Doranbolt was the youngest ever rune knight at this time. Eve, having become a full fledged knight just after Doranbolt.

Doranbolt and Lahar had asked him why he was quitting when he'd just been made a rune knight, but Eve never gave them a response, he left and it was just the 2 of them then, Doranbolt looked up to and to a point idolized Lahar and the council and Lahar always made time to spend with him out of work.

Then when he was about 15, Lahar asked him to use his middle name and go undercover in Fairy Tail. He told Mest how horrible they were... but when he was surrounded with them, and when he met Wendy, he hadn't known if Lahar truly believed it or if he'd been lying to him.

Wendy drew his attention. Wendy seemed like innocence personified to him. Wendy was going to make his job easier. He was so torn. She filled his thoughts.

Yet he did his job, and when he realized that fairy tail was the family he'd been looking for when he joined the rune knights, he had regretted not helping them. But he'd been too late.

He heard a groan and it brought him from his memories to the two women in front of him, Both were covered in blood- as was he, and both were shivering in the damp air from the wet clothes.

He knew Wendy would be mad at him.

As would Grandeeney as well, likely, but he saw no way around it, He stripped both of their clothes, washed the blood in their hair and on their skin off, and then redressed both of them. Then he placed them both in the futon after changing and re-making it.

He then changed his clothes, placing the ones that he'd woken up in on, just as he'd done with Wendy, she was in the leggings and tunic that she had woken up in.

He was just covering them up when the ground started staking.

He froze, He didn't know what kind of beast it was but he hoped it didn't step on them. It seemed to have big feet.

The stomping stopped very close to them, he strained his ears and heard something being bragged away, as more stomping started again, this time leaving.

After that he stayed awake all night to be sure the barrier stayed up. He didn't want to wake up and find them all dead.

* * *

Grandeeney was the first to wake up, she sat up and felt her head swim.

"Mest... Are you and Wendy ok?"

She asked softly, weakly as she laid down, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

He looked over at her, and yawned.

"Yeah, we're fine. Don't you move just yet though, you lost a large quantity of blood last night."

He whispered to her as he walked over and felt her forehead for fever.

She felt fine to him, he was relieved.

"How are we still live? There are many, many horrible animals in this forest."

She asked ignoring his statement and sitting up. He sighed and picked her up and sat her in the chair. Wanting her to excerpt herself as little as possible.

"Thank you,"

"No problem... And, we're alive because I heard them coming and got us in here and magically sealed it and put a barrier around us."

He stated.

"Thank you Mest... is that why you look so tired?"

She asked and he nodded.

"I'm not good enough with barriers to drop my guard and sleep."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, did Wendy give you trouble when I asked you to protect her?"

"She kicked me in the groin."

He muttered a bit darkly, not wanting to remember that pain, she blinked and started laughing out loud,

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know, that's not a pleasant feeling for a guy..."

He pointed out and she started laughing harder, he sighed and absentmindedly rubbed his shin.

She stopped laughing when she saw that, she remembered faintly that he had knelt in her blood to help Wendy.

"Did you get my blood on your skin?"

She asked suddenly. All laughter gone. He blinked at her and thought about it.

"Yeah, on my legs, it soaked through my pant legs, and when I was cleaning and dressing your wounds and cleaning Wendy off it got on my hands... Why?"

He asked a little confused.

She sighed. Looking a bit worried again as she looked at his knees.

"Dragon blood can harm normal humans, you weren't burned or anything?"

She asked softly and he blinked.

"No, I don't think so."

She sighed in relief.

"Why?"

"It can harm humans..."

She repeated softly, she didn't want to go into details and he seemed to get the message. Besides, she was only one Dragon, it took bathing in the blood of hundreds of thousands to change and curse a human... she hoped.

He walked over to Wendy and brushed some hair from her face, feeling her skin to be sure she was ok, and just needing to touch her.

If any of his friends from the council could see who his lover was, they'd think he'd gone mental. And that had nothing to do with the age difference.

To put it bluntly. He was a curves man. He liked the female body, he'd lost his own virginity when he was 13- at the academy, with a female cadet.

She'd been a little older, and had a LOT of curves in all the right places.

He loved Wendy, He'd loved her since he was 15 when he met her at Fairy Tail. He always would love her, there was no one else for him... but he also secretly desperately hoped she'd look like her mother in the body department soon... among other things, he'd feel less like a pervert or molester... or a...

"Could you come here Mest?"

Grandeeney asked, getting tired of watching him touch Wendy like that, she was the girls mother after all. He blinked and looked up at her. After taking a moment to come back from his train of thought, he got up and went over to her.

"I need you to take Wendy to Fairy Tail on Tenroujima."

She said softly. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak and...

"NO!"

Came the shrill shriek behind him, he looked over and saw Wendy sitting bolt upright and glaring at her mother.

Grandeeney sighed and looked at Mest.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

She asked softly, he nodded, and left the tent to survey the damage the strange monsters may have done the night before, he was too tired to get between that and he didn't feel like being kneed in the groin again.

After he walked out, Wendy noticed how tired he looked.

But she was mad at her mother just now. She glared back at her mother and got up, she marched over and glared again.

"Don't look at me like that, you look like a puppy that's been kicked, you don't do pissed off well."

Grandeeney sighed tiredly as she looked at her.

"Why, are you telling him to take me from you AGAIN!?"

She demanded.

"Look Wendy, I need to rest for quite a while. I promised Igneel and Metalicana I'd come back into hiding after your birthday... that's tomorrow. I can only rest where they are, there are no rogue dragons that I'll need to fight off, I don't have to worry about being attacked."

She said sounding tired.

"Why did that dragon attack anyway?"

Grandeeney looked away when Wendy asked her that.

"For the last few years, Acnologia's power has permeated the air, and it's effecting the dragons who were in seclusion from the humans they hated. After the dragon war, there were still quite a few of them. So we... the dragon allies of humans, sort of strong armed them into submission and made them stay away from humans. However, with his wild magic around now, it seems to be aggravating a number of them."

She said softly, looking back at Wendy.

"Because you and I and Mest to a degree, are so powerful... I've had to move our camp every 4-6 days, because any longer and we'd be found out, while you were asleep, I constantly moved us, every 4-6 days... for 7 months- however when you 2 woke up, I couldn't do that. I was getting you to the point where you would likely stay with me if I needed to move us, but Mest was still an unknown to me, I was afraid he'd try and leave and that he would be injured by something... basically,"

She said with a sigh,

"I didn't completely trust him, and stayed here too long."

She finished.

Wendy frowned at her.

"Why can't you come to Fairy Tail on Tenroujima with us?"

She asked,

"Because I PROMISED Igneel and Metalicana; Wendy, they trust me to keep my promise."

"Why did you abandon us?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"I can't..."

"Why NOT?"

"I CAN'T! SO DAMN IT, WENDY, DROP IT!"

She finally snapped.

Wendy blinked at her, her mother had never yelled at her, she hung her head. Her hair falling in her eyes.

Grandeeney sighed as she watch Wendy clutch at her tunic hem... a habit she had when she was nervous.

Her shoulders shook so Grandeeney knew she was crying.

"Mest!"

She called after watching Wendy fr a few minutes, she knew he'd be close. He came in only a second later.

"Tomorrow, After Wendy's early birthday party,"

At this, Wendy sniffled and looked up at her mother,

"I'm going to leave, At that point, I want you to teleport yourself and Wendy to Hargeon Town's Port and find a way to get to Tenroujima, you can't teleport to THAT island without having it in sight.

Wendy,"

When she had the girls' attention. She held out her hand for Wendy.

"It will ruin the surprise, but I have a birthday gift for you, I won't tell you want it is, but I will tell you what it does."

She said pulling her close to her.

"It will allow you and I to be in communication, no matter how far apart we are."

She said, touching her child's face lovingly.

Wendy nodded finally and hugged her mother, then Grandeeney smiled, and whispered in her ear.

"I also have a spell to teach you later tonight."

At that, Wendy's face light up and she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thanks, Grandeeney,"

She said resting her head against her mother's forehead.

Mest scratched the back of his head.

"Grandeeney, are you strong enough to take over the barrier? I'm REALLY tired."

He said after a few minutes.

She smirked.

"Yeah, I think I can do it, go ahead and drop your barrier Mest,"

He sighed in relief and released the spell.

"By the way, something ate that dragon you killed yesterday, what the hell lives in these mountains?"

He asked as he sat on the futon. Grandeeney hummed in thought.

"Not sure, I don't bother them and they don't bother me... did they drink up the blood too?"

She asked and he grimaced and nodded. He'd wondered what happened to the oceans of blood. He was sorry he knew.

She smiled.

"Good, less clean up for us. At least the 3 of us survived."

She said, she pushed herself out of the chair, walked over to him and laid her hand on his forehead, whispered a spell and he fell sideways sound asleep.

She and Wendy shifted his body and covered him up.

"Now, Wendy, I cast a birth control spell on you and Mest while you were asleep for all those months, it's a sky magic spell, and it stays in effect until the castor releases it or dies... I know you made love with Mest before all hell broke lose..."

She grinned when Wendy blushed and started fidgeting her hands.

"Don't worry, I honestly expected it sooner or later. Anyway, the spell was and still is in effect. Since we will be parting ways for an indefinite amount of time, I wanted to teach you how to activate and deactivate it. So that you can do so when/if you ever want children with him."

She said honestly, Wendy was still almost beat red, and looking at her feet.

"Ok,"

She squeaked finally as she looked at her mother, it was embarrassing that her mother knew what she and Mest had done!

Grandeeney kept Mest asleep while she taught Wendy this spell outside the tent, sitting in the clearing. It took them most of the rest of the day for Wendy to be sure she knew how it worked.

Finally, when they were back in the tent, she released the sleep spell and about 40 minutes after that Mest finally woke up.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Story/Chapter Info-**

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

**Nature Of The Relationships Featured:**

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Best Friends Forever)

- Wendy & Grandeeney (Mother/Sensei & Daughter)

- Mest & Grandeeney (Complicated - Somewhat like in-laws)

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	9. Chap-9: Birthday & Good-Bye

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.  
Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

I may take a break from this story for a few days to work on one of the others I'm planning to post... but I wont take a break till after chap #10. Not A Wendy x Mest Tory though, sorry. However- Sylvaniea, Wendy's previous incarnation will likely be in that one, that's where I originally came up with the Dragon named Sylvaniea.

However no James, that story takes place a few hundred years before he would have lived even.  
Also, fair warning, if you guys plan to read any of my other upcoming Fairy tail fics (Which will likely be connected to this one and the other I just mentioned) then you should be aware of what relationships I mainly ship (With some characters I have multiplier pairings that I actually ship (Sort of like: If this character doesn't end up with him/her I'll be happy with it if they end up with that character or even that other one) but I'll just list my most important ones).

**~Who I ship~**  
(please note, these aren't really in any order, though Lucy and Wendy and Erza's are my favorites, Notsu is one of the last listed because I saved paiirngs with notations below them for last- so there really isn't much order to this list)

_**Lucy x Loke** _| _**Wendy x Mest**_ | _**Cana x Laxus**_ | _**Mira x Freed** _|_** Happy x Charla**_ | _**Gray x Juvia**_ |_** Erza x Jallal**_ | _**Gajeel x Levy**_ | _**Bisca x Alzak**_ | _**Yukino x Sting**_ | _**Elfman x Evergree****n**_ | _**Eve x Meredy**_ |_** Cobra/Erik x Kinana**_ | _**Gildarts x Laki**_ | **_Hibiki x Junny_** | _**Ren x Sherry**_ | _**Lyon x Chelia**_ |  
| _**Pantherlily x Shagotte**_ |  
_(I believe Lily is Charla's father)  
_| _**Merl x Lucky**_ |  
_(Happy's mom and dad)  
_|**_ Natsu x Lisanna_** |  
_(do not like Lisanna though actually- nothing to do with her pushing between Lucy and Natsu though as some seem to have a problem with)  
| **Romeo x Asuka** |  
(Don't ask why, not exactly sure, and not until she's in her late teens at LEAST, that would just be WRONG otherwise!)  
_**.**  
Anyway- Those are my top pairings that I ship that your likely to see in some of my stories. so be warned. I really don't want to be in an argument about my preferences (pairing wise) and I likely won't change my mind. So posting your opinions is fine, but don't try and change my opinions.  
Also it's fine if anyone is curious and wants to know alternative pairings I ship then ask in any reviews or PM me and I'll happily answer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Birthday & Good-Bye**

**.**

When Mest came too, he was mad. Once he realized that Grandeeney had used a sleep spell on him anyway.  
He had been tired and planning on going to sleep, so why the hell did she put it on him he demanded. She just shrugged and said.

"Girl talk, didn't need you overhearing."

And walked off, leaving him glaring at her. Wendy giggled, and then took his hand to get his attention, she sat on his lap, since he was still on the futon and kissed him. Grandeeney had left the tent for the night, he used a magic lock and kissed Wendy back, laying her under him.

"Will you be ok to do this?"

She asked searching his face. She had kneed him really hard. He had to hand that to her, he grinned at her.

"Don't worry, It still all works down there."

She giggled and he kissed her again, this time more deeply and hungrily.  
She whimpered in pleasure as she reached for the lamp, she turned it down as his hands started to wander.

* * *

Grandeeney sat in the clearing, in her Dragon form and blinked, she could see their silhouettes, and hear Wendy's giggles. Then she saw the lamp go down and wondered if they would be doing that every night, wishing she didn't have such good hearing.

She sighed and laid her long tail over her ears in an attempt to block the sounds her daughter and her daughter's lover were making... normal people couldn't hear them. It wasn't like they were being intentionally loud.

Her chin resting on one of her front paws, she was curled up somewhat like a very large cat would.

She closed her eyes and found it hard to sleep, Wendy's relationship reminded Grandeeney of her relationship with William... normally when in this form her human emotions were dulled considerably, however she found herself crying silently as she saw his face on the backs of her eyelids.

Thinking of him always hurt. She supposed she was his soul mate, or even maybe like with Wendy and Mest they had been Twin Flame Souls.

All the queen of the sky dragons knew for sure at this moment was that after 100 years, she still loved and missed him. It still hurt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

Finally, several hours after the sighs and moans of love from the tent her daughter was in, had ended, Grandeeney fell into a fitful sleep.

She dreamt of William, dreaming was another thing she hardly ever did in this form.

* * *

The next morning was Wendy's birthday party-her birthday was a few days away, but Grandeeney wanted them both safe.

Wendy'd be really 100, physically 13 and assumed to be around 19 by those she held dear, unless she cared to disabuse them of that idea... She wondered, briefly which age the cake was for when Grandeeney produced it for them.

Wendy was sorry when she finally knew.  
Grandeeney had a strange sense of humor and was stubborn.

She made Wendy sit there while she light 3 candles that were in the shape of the numbers: 1. 0. 0. Along with 13 normal candles and 19 others on opposite sides of the 100 from each other...

"Grandeeney, can't we just eat the cake?"

Wendy asked, blushing deeply.

"No, we're doing this normally."

She scolded softy. Mest snickered.

**_'She just wants to play the mother roll.'_**

He thought grinning, he kind of thought it was cute.

"Anyway you look at it, that cake is anything but normal."

He said and received a glare from both of the females in front of him.

"Go jump in a lake, I want this party to just be my daughter and I... go on, shoo, shoo!"

She said making a ***Shooing*** gesture with both hands.

He arched an eyebrow at her and sat right where he was.

"Thanks to your lovely daughter I don't need to go freeze my ass off in a lake again. So, No. I won't go jump in a lake."

He said sounding amused, Wendy turned beat red at the mention of his no longer needing the lake to cool his needs for her.  
Grandeeney shot him a venomous look and told Wendy to blow the candles out.

Wendy didn't like all of this attention, even though it was just her mother and Mest... she turned even redder and then blew them out before either of them could get it in their heads to start singing!

After she blew them out, Grandeeney clapped and hugged her daughter, giddy and acting very silly to Mest.

"Are you REALLLLY the Sky Dragon? Aren't Dragons suppose to be cool and noble?"

He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you WANT me to get pissed?"

"Not really, your actions are just amusing, do go on lady 'Deeney..."

Then he blinked when he had a frosting covered knife pointedat his throat.

"Do not..."

She began, glaring at him...

"Do NOT call me 'Deeney!"

She snapped.

"Grandeeney is a pain in the ass to always say, whats wrong with that?"

"That damn Metalicana always called me 'Deeney."

"What would you_ LIKE_ for your nick-name to be then?"

He asked and she blinked, no one had asked her that before. But she didn't need to think, she knew what she wanted them to call her.

"Reyna, William called me that."

She said, her voice softening when she spoke his name. Mest nodded.

"Alright then, Reyna- do continue."

He said with an almost regal wave of his hand... his other hand going to rub absentmindedly at his shin, his lower legs hurt. He paid no attention to the pain though.

She continued to glare at him, then she kissed Wendy's hair.

Wendy wondered why they seemed to be snipping at each other, but she didn't ask. Grandeeney went to a crate that was hidden in a tree stump.

While she was gone, Mest leaned over and so close to Wendy's ear that a thrill ran down and then up her spine when he spoke.

"When we get to Hargeon Town, You'll get your birthday gift from me... we'll also get a room at an inn since it'll take a few days to figure out how to get to Tenroujima."

She nodded, her toes curling in her boots with the need his closeness had awakened in her.

He smirked, glanced at Grandeeney, who was opening the crate and not coming over yet. He brushed Wendy's hair from her neck, it was in it's usual style at the moment, and then he lightly licked the skin between her throat and shoulder and then bit her there softly, sucking on her skin.

She moaned and bit her knuckles as his hand slid around her waist and under her tunic to caress her small breasts through her bra. She thought she'd melt! She leaned into his hands and panted softly.

At that moment Grandeeney turned around and arched a silvery blue eyebrow.

"Could you please stop mauling my daughter in front of me..."

As soon as she said that his lips and hands were gone from Wendy's body.

The Sky Maiden groaned and slammed her head on the table, turning red again. Mest laughed and scooted back to his seat.

He liked the effect he had on Wendy.

"Wendy, are you still with us, darling?"

Grandeeney asked a bit annoyed at Mest.

After a moment Wendy picked her head up and nodded,

"Good. Here's your birthday gifts."

Her mother said as she pointed out 7 boxes.

Wendy blinked and took them.

The first was a large box, almost the size of Wendy's head.

Inside it was a large Lacrima Crystal, it was set on a stand and it was jagged instead of like a crystal ball. Inside the Lacrima was one of Grandeeney's smaller feathers.

She looked at her mother.

"This is a communication Lacrima. It is enchanted to not break easily. You can contact anyone who has a Lacrima communication crystal. However, I added a feather to it. That will allow you and I to communicate mentally as well, just touch it and call my name and I will respond if I am able to. Distance will have no meaning in the use of this either."

She said and Wendy smiled, started to hug Grandeeney and she shook her head,

"Wait until you've opened them all dear."

"Ok."

Wendy pulled the second box over, she opened it and blinked, she found a beautiful belt inside it.

The belt was made from silver, looked like chain, and in the front and sides of it were crystals.

The crystals were set into some of the links of the chain. Wendy counted 10 crystals just a little bit smaller than her fist. She looked at her mother, but Grandeeney nodded to the other boxes, she would explain them all after they were opened.

Wendy opened the third box.

There was a book inside it. The book was large, Wendy carefully lifted it out of the box, and read the title:

***The Complete Library Of Sky Dragon Magic By Grandeeney & Sylvaniea***

She wondered how one book could be a library.

The book had a buckle holding it closed, she unhooked that and opened it and found it hallowed out. There was another Lacrima inside. The book was hallow and basically made to house the crystal.

She wanted to ask, but she didn't dare, she knew Grandeeney would explain it to her in a while.

The 4th box held a pair of boots with a wing motif on the outside heal of each one.

The boots themselves felt like a soft leather and were jet black with the wings being white. There were colored gems set here and there in pretty patterns.

The boots themselves were ankle boots, which meant they'd cover her ankles but not go much higher.

The 5th box held a beautiful set of jewelry. A bracelet with gemstones set into it and a necklace with the same gems, they lead to the focal point which was a set of silver wrought feathers in the shape of a heart.

It was a delicate looking necklace and bracelet.

There was also as set of barrettes with silver wrought feathers on them and gems as well. And there was a set of pretty earrings, they matched the other jewelry and would dangled from the ears a bit.

Also in that box was a circlet for her head, somewhat like a tiara, with gemstones set along it's body and a tear dropped shaped crystal the color of the ocean, hung from it's center, it would lay on her forehead above and between her eyebrows a bit.

Finally Wendy opened the 6th and then the 7th boxes. They were the largest by far. Inside she found about 25 outfit sets, all having been made by her mother, like the leggings, tunic, ankle boots and fingerless gloves that Wendy had first woken up in.

Some included leggings, some included skirts and still some were pretty dresses!

She now looked at her mother, who was smiling at her.

"This,"

Grandeeney said happily, pointing to the contents of the second box,

"This is something I used years ago when I was in human form. You can store your magical energy in each of these crystals, and use it if you ever become low on it for one reason or another.

You charge each of the 10 crystals with your magic power, and the crystals will retain and hold them for when/if you ever need them. It will also give you a healing ability boost of sorts if you need it.

And this,"

She moved her hand to point at the contents of the 3rd box, She looked a little sad, Wendy assumed it had to do with Sylvaniea's death,

"A dear friend and I put this library together, the crystal is a portal to lead to the library. Here's the command to unlock it, don't say it here though, wait until you get to Tenroujima before that,"

She said and Wendy nodded. She took the paper her mother held out and looked at the key words, then folded it and laid it in the book, under the crystal, then latched the book again.

"This,"

Grandeeney continued after a moment, as she pointed to the contents of the 4th box,

"These are boots that will allow you to maneuver better in the air, you'll be able to walk as you world on the ground rather than use the wind to lift yourself up and propel you... if you train you can probably even do hand to hand combat in the air if need be."

She said smiling.

Then she looked at the contents of the 5th box, the jewelry.

"Y-Your father had those made for you when you were born. They were made as magical items. They will alter their size to fit you as you get older."

She smiled fondly lost in a memory a moment- then she looked at Wendy.

"He said that, since I was the queen of the Sky Dragons, and you were our child, that you were the princess of the Sky Dragons, and as such- you should have finery suitable to a princess... they also have protective magic's... but I've never looked into it, so I am not sure if they will do anything else..."

She said softly... after a moment she sighed. She looked at the boxes by Wendy's feet.

"Those are clothes I made for you. Like the outfit your wearing, and that Mest is wearing.

I used my fur and feathers and scales to create the fabric. The cloth is very durable and will provide you with protection.

Also the clothes should never wear out or at least... not easily, and they will alter themselves, to fit you as you grow.

I wanted you to have some battle clothes that would protect you and still look pretty."

She finished and gasped as Wendy threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you Grandeeney!"

She cheered and kissed her mother's cheek.

After a moment of shock, she hugged her daughter back happily.

A few moments she pulled back and looked at her daughter... she did not want to go back, but she couldn't remain with Wendy either, rogue dragons would sense the quantity and quality of her magic's and challenge her and after the last battle and 100 years in seclusion raising her child (minus the 14 years she'd left Wendy of course), she hated to admit it but she couldn't defend herself properly.

Staying with them would be suicide.

She backed up, holding a finger up to Wendy to hold on a minute, then she ran into the tent. Wendy looked at Mest and he shrugged.

Wendy came over and sat on his lap.

"Hey!"

He protested a bit startled and she giggled and leaned against him, watching the tent entrance.

Sighing in defeat and amusement he put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Sorry!"

Came Grandeeney's slightly breathless voice from the tent, then they saw her emerge, Wendy sat up a bit straighter.

"Everything ok?"

She asked her mother as she watched the woman walk up to her.

"Yeah, I just... I forgot one of your gifts..."

She said blushing a bit.

Wendy blinked.

"You've given me so much already..."

She protested softly and Grandeeney shook her head, looking sad as she sat down.

"Not nearly as much as I would like to."

She said and held out another box, this one was about the size of the large book box.

Wendy blinked and took it.

After a moment she opened the box, still sitting in Mest' arms.

"W...What... I can't!"

She protested when she saw the large quantity of money that was in the box. Wendy had NEVER see so much.

"Yes, you can. In the bottom of the box is a pass code to the account connected to the one that money came from.

In the account it came from is all of the money I have been saving for you for 100 years, plus the money left by your father's family for you and a LOT of interest. I moved the account from my name into your name, It's all yours.

Memorize that code, then destroy the paper, so no one has access to it. You should be able to access the account from any bank in Fiore as long as you use that code."

She said seriously as she looked at the startled girl in front of her. Neither she nor Mest could even begin to imagine the amount of jewel it would add up to.

Wendy mutely nodded and closed the box, afraid she'd lose the code or the money.

Once that was done Grandeeney looked at Wendy & Mest.

"Now, off your boyfriend... and Mest, on your feet."

She demanded and he frowned, He thought about protesting, but as Wendy slid off of his lap, he sighed and then stood up.

"I also made you about 15 pairs of battle clothing, made the same way as Wendy's and with the same enchantments, will you accept them?"

She asked and he blinked, but nodded.

"Yes, of course, thank you Lady Reyna."

He said then frowned a bit.

"I can't teleport myself, Wendy and all of these crates of clothes and items though... not in one trip and I may not be able to find my way back here before nightfall..."

He looked worried.

Grandeeney smiled and handed him a box, the box was empty and pocket sized. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Just look at an item, and say: ***In Box***, while holding that box open in your hand. keep saying it and everything you look at and say those words to will go in the box."

She said smiling. He looked a bit skeptical, but he did as she asked and soon all the boxes of clothes were in it, Wendy grinned and packed her gifts up and he put her items in the box as well.

Once done, the box closed itself and sat in his hand light as a feather.

Once that was done Grandeeney stood up.

"I'm going to head back to where my friends are, but before I do... I went to see Igneel and Metalicana a while ago. They asked me to see if you would be willing to take these to their boys."

She said opening another storage crate and pulled out the bags the fathers had given her. She sat the bags at her feet and looked at the 2 people in front of her.

"It's information that Natsu and Gajeel's fathers wanted them to have, information about their human mothers."

She added. Mest looked at Wendy and she smiled.

"Sure,"

She said so Mest put those bags in the little box as well.

Then the 3 sat down to eat the cake, Wendy chatted with Mest and Grandeeney a lot trying to ignore the fact that her mother would be leaving.

* * *

When it was finally time for Grandeeney to leave, She used a spell and cleared the camp completely and so fast that neither Mest or Wendy was quite sure what she did or how she did it!

She and Wendy both cried, and hugged, but finally let go of each other, then Grandeeney did something that neither Mest nor Wendy had expected.

She walked up to him grabbed him in a big fierce hug. She whispered to him while she held him there.

"Don't leave her, don't ever betray or hurt her and I will love you. But if you do any of those things, I will hunt you down, my vow to protect humanity be damned, I will hurt you if you do anything like what I just mentioned, to my child."

She whispered honestly.

He smiled.

"You won't have to, if I did that I'd see that I was punished. I wouldn't deserve her or life.

I still don't deserve her as it is..."

He whispered and she looked at him.

"Yes, Yes Doranbolt Mest Gryder, you DO deserve my child. And my friend, that's because she SAYS you do."

She said and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

She'd used a spell to keep the words they'd spoken from traveling to Wendy's ears.

Grandeeney kissed her daughter's forehead again before moving away from them, changing to her dragon form and taking off. They stood there watching her silently for a few minutes then Mest pulled Wendy into his arms and kissed her.

"Happy Birthday... Lets see if we can rent a room in Hargeon Town..."

He said softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek as he looked at her lovingly.  
She would finally be completely alone with Mest! In a bed rather than a futon!

She missed her mother but she had a feeling she could hear them when they made love, that was just a horribly embarrassing thought for Wendy.

She kissed him again, he was kneeling, so that they were more level with each other's height.

He rested his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes when they broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than you can probably imagine."

She said smiling at him, he slid his arms around her waist, their foreheads still touching.

"Close your eyes."

He said gently. She did without question.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

_**Story/Chapter Info-**_

**Characters Involved:**

Charla, Doranbolt/Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, Grandeeney The Sky Dragon

Nature Of The Relationships Featured:

- Wendy & Mest (Romantically)

- Wendy & Charla (Best Friends Forever)

- Wendy & Grandeeney (Mother/Sensei & Daughter)

- Mest & Grandeeney (Complicated - Somewhat like in-laws)

**Location In This Chapter:**

Unknown

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	10. Chap-10: Hargeon Town Emergency!

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

I didn't write out a story outline ahead of time as I usually end up forgoing those when I tried to write in the past. However I did write down ides, such as: what did I want to happen, how I wanted it to happen and some things that would or were likely to happen along the way... Some might call that a outline or plan but it is not as detailed as I make it sound.

As such- half the time I am unsure of what will happen or how things advance until the ideas hit me as my fingers hit the keyboard.

So I hope you enjoy this story, and don't get the feeling that it has no direction or balance.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Hargeon Town Emergency!**

**.**

The next thing she knew, there was the tug of breeze on her hair and she smelled salt in the air.

Mest grinned at her as she opened her eyes, then he got to his feet, and she grabbed his hand as they made their way out of the alleyway they'd appeared in, they were at the port.

Wendy suddenly felt cold and shivered as she looked around, Mest saw her shiver and scooped her into his arms princess style and started walking towards the district with the inns.

Wendy turned red,

"Mest, put me down, your drawing attention to us!"

She said in a fierce whisper. He chuckled.

"Not happening, I like having you in my arms, and besides, I saw you shiver. You were cold, this way your not as cold."

He said and she sighed, resting her head against his chest. When they finally found a nice looking inn, Mest went in, still carrying Wendy and told the innkeeper that his sister had twisted her ankle, that they needed a room for the night so she could rest.

The man looked worried.

"I only have single bed rooms available..."

He said and Mest smiled.

"It's ok, I'll sleep on the floor or in a chair if need be, how much?"

The man told them the price, and they paid, then Mest got the key and carried the silent Wendy up to their room.

"We're siblings are we?"

She asked with a raised eyebrow once he let her feet touch the floor, when they were finally in the room.

He closed and locked the door. Then he looked at her.

"Don't give me that look. Well, in public we will be. In Privet and once we get to Fairy Tail... No, we're lovers... I'm posing as your brother because I remember what your mother told me about the kind of magic your body is releasing. I don't want you raped like she was..."

'**No one would have his Wendy but him! And he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone violate and hurt her!'**

She nodded, it seemed to make sense, posing as her brother would allow Mest to act possessive against other men.

She looked around the room, there was a bathroom. She wanted a bath! She looked up at Mest.

"Can I take a bath?"

She asked not sure if he needed the bathroom or not, he nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm gonna open the window to let some air in."

He said and she smiled and ran to the bathroom... sometimes, she acted how she looked, and other times she acted far older than she looked.

He walked over to the window and opened it, there was a little balcony outside of it. He absentmindedly rubbed his left shin as he watched the city life outside. It was night by the time they even got to Hargeon. But the town was alive with people and sounds and smells.

He stood up straight and stretched, then he took the strange box out that Grandeeney had given him, sat it on the bedside table. Faintly he wondered why both of his shins and knees hurt. He couldn't think of anything he'd done to them...he didn't know that it was caused from kneeling in Grandeeney's blood to help Wendy save her.

He fell asleep on his stomach, on the bed with his face in the blankets.

* * *

Wendy came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw him asleep, she had her clothes back on. Mainly because she liked having Mest take them off.

She went over and sat beside him, brushing some bangs from his face. Briefly she wondered why he seemed a bit warm and clammy.

She laid down beside him and watched him sleep, soon she too was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mest still had pain in his shins, He groaned softly as he shifted as he started to wake up.

Wendy blinked awake when she heard his groan of pain.

"Mest? Are you ok?"

He looked around at her, found her laying beside him.

"Not sure, my legs hurt and they have since Grandeeney was almost killed. Maybe I slid in the blood and hurt them..."

He said with sleep still heavy in his voice, at that she sat up.

"Take your pants off."

She stated bluntly.

"Not now Wendy, I'm not in the mood for- OW! Hey! Why'd you hit me?"

He demanded rubbing his head where she'd hit him and shooting her a nasty glare.

"Because I want your pants off so I can look at your shins!"

She snapped, turning red-she didn't think they could get his pants legs up high enough to see all that likely needed to be seen... though neither was sure if she was red because of anger or embarrassment.

"oh,"

Was his lame response, he got up and unhooked his pants, letting them fall to the floor, he stepped out of them and laid on the bed in his shorts, she blinked when she saw his legs, they were kind of red, but also they had a pearl quality almost like...

"Dragon Scales..."

She whispered in awe.

"Excuse me?"

He asked sitting up and leaning over his legs, sure enough, there were see-through pearly scales covering his skin from his kneecap down to the top of his foot.

"What the hell?"

He said blinking at it, he reached down and tried to peal it, but Wendy slapped his hand away.

"Wendy?"

"Don't do that, we don't know how it happened..."

She warned a bit nervous, she bit her lip.

He was already wracking his mind trying to figure out how in the world this would happen.

Then he snapped his fingers as it occurred to him.

"When I was kneeling in Reyna's... Grandeeney's blood, my pants were soaked through with it, when I got them off my legs had her blood on them, maybe it has something to do with that..."

It happened a few days ago, but it might have taken a few days to show up.

He knew damn well that he didn't have scales there before.

"Also, she asked me... seeming desperately worried, if I got her blood on me, when I said I had she looked more worried and asked me how I felt."

Wendy's eyes widened and she handed him his pants.

"Put those on, I'll get the communication crystal and see if I can ask her about this."

As he put his pants back on, she got the crystal out of the box.

She set it on the coffee table, sitting in a chair, she placed her hand on one of the crystal's spires.

She thought a moment and then sighed. She was so worried about Mest! She couldn't focus, he walked over to her and, bending over her he blew in her ear.

She yelped and jumped away from him, her eyes huge with annoyance.

"Why did you do that?"

"You weren't able to concentrate, you were too worried and stiff... I took care of that, feel better?"

He asked a little smugly, and she thought for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do..."

She said sitting down again, Mest sat across from her, she closed her eyes, put her hand on the crystal again and...

'**Grandeeney? I need to ask you a question...'**

She thought at the crystal, then opened her eyes, watching the feather suspended in the crystal.

'_**Wendy?'**_

She blinked, she heard it! she looked at Mest but he didn't seem to have heard it, he was busy wondering why he was so hot.  
She supposed it was some kind of telepathy.

'**H-Hi.'**

'_**Are you and Mest ok?'**_

'**Yeah, well... I guess.'**

Reyna had heard that tone of voice before from her child, she could hear the worry etched clearly in it.

'_**What's wrong?'**_

'**I... It's Mest. He- his legs were hurting, so I looked at them, and their red on the shins, like the skin is irritated... That's not the problem though, there seems to be a layer of dragon scales over the skin there, the scaled are somewhat see through and pearly.'**

There was silence, so Wendy went on.

'**He said that you had asked him if he got your blood on him. And that when he told you he had, you seemed annoyed... or upset. Why was that? The part of his legs in question is where he got your blood...'**

She trailed off a bit, not sure if her mother could hear her since she didn't hear anything from her.

'**G-Grandeeney... Mama?'**

She tried and then there was a sigh in her mind.

'_**I hear you baby...I'm sorry- I was just thinking. Can you ask Mest if he had a cut anywhere the day I was injured? It's possible that he may have and some of my blood may have gotten into it...'**_

Wendy thought she sounded a bit sad at the last part.

'**What if he did?'**

She asked a bit tentively.

'_**Just ask him for me, please.'**_

Wendy sighed and looked at her boyfriend, he'd been watching her silently, he was on the couch across from her with one arm thrown over the back of it and he looked rather relaxed, aside from his sweating and seeming to have trouble breathing.

She asked him about the cut, told him what her mother had said.  
He thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah, I cut the bottom of my foot when I was in the lake before your mother left to get supplies and before you and I... became intimate."

He said he lifted his bare foot and pointed to the place he'd been cut... but it was completely healed, except for a faint scar.

She nodded, and relayed what he'd said to her mother and then told her that the wound seemed to have healed much faster than normal.

She suddenly felt anger through her connection with Grandeeney.

'**Mama?'**

'_**Sorry, my temper just got away from me. I can't do anything for you from this distance. Just stay there a minute and I'll be in touch...'**_

She said and cut the connection, then she called out to Porlyusica

'**What do you want? I thought you said you'd leave me alone.'**

Came the ill mannered reply, Grandeeney laugher to herself and responded.

'_**I need you to have someone from Tenroujima go and get Wendy and Mest Gryder, they are at an inn in Hargeon town. I can only communicate with you and Wendy long distance, and now- Mest, at short distance.'**_

'**Gryder? Isn't he that spy from the council who left them on the island to die?' **

'_**It's complicated 'Yusica. But No, he did not intentionally leave them to die, he suffered greatly because he couldn't help or save them. **_

_**For many years. **_

_**Now he and Wendy are together Romantically, and don't ask me to explain that, he's not a pedophile either. **_

_**They will explain if you ask once there on Tehrou... I need someone to get them though because, they were going to charter a ship to get close enough to see the island, then once they saw it, he was going to teleport them from the ship to the island.**_

_**The problem is, he is now unwell and it may effect his magic... please Porlyusica?'**_

She then explained that she also would need her to heal Mest when he got to the island. She reluctantly agreed and then Grandeeney thanked her and called out to Wendy.

When her daughter responded, She told her what she and Porlyusica had spoken about and Wendy agreed.

The whole time this was going on, Mest had gotten bored, so he leaned back on the couch, his head feeling a bit foggy.

He stared at the ceiling, and faintly he wondered why he was doing it when he started, when he started counting the tiles on the ceiling, however he found something to entertain himself.

Soon though that activity had caused him to fall asleep.

When Wendy started to pay attention, she wondered why he was falling asleep so easily, she walked over and checked his plus and breathing, then she shrugged, she got changed and then left him a note, she went down stairs to see if she could get something for them to eat.

A while after she left, her absence finally registered and he snapped awake, at full attention. He had a bad feeling, he got up, he looked around, he found the note, cursed and left the room, thankful that he didn't have to waist time changing- he just had to slip his shoes on.

When he got to the dining room, he asked a waitress if she'd seen his "Sister" he described her and the young woman nodded.

She said that a girl matching that description had been there, she placed an order of food, they told her that it would be 30 minutes, so she said that she was going to the store a minute, and if her brother came down looking for her that she'd be back.

When Mest heard that he got even more annoyed, how many times had he and Reyna told her that she was basically a man magnets at the moment?

He asked the girl if she said which store, the girl didn't know but told him that it was probably a close shop if she was coming back soon. He thanked her and left, he looked around once he was outside the inn, he saw a number of shops about a block away, he put his hands in his pockets, and started walking, even though his shins were burning.

Just as he passed an alley way though he heard something familiar and turned in time to see the effects of...

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

He blinked as he saw 3 rather unsavory looking men being blasted out of the alley, he waited for the wind from her blast to die down, and walked a but nervously over to the entrance of the alley, he peaked around the corner and saw Wendy looking pissed off and he actually found it a bit sexy.

When she saw him she smiled, settled down a bit, her hair had been flying out behind her from the force of her attack.

He smiled back at her despite his anger, annoyance and worry about, and at, her.

"Hi Mest, how are your legs?"

She asked coming up to him, acting like she hadn't just blasted 3 men into a stone wall on the other side of the street, when she got close enough he flicked her in the forehead, she yelped and rubbed the spot he'd flicked.

"What was that for."

She asked as she pouted glairing up at him.

"I told you, your MOTHER told you to be careful when your so... desirable to men. Yet, you walk out without me."

His voice was filled with worry for her, but was not raised above a normal tone.

"I can take care of myself, Mest."

"Yeah, if you know their intentions, I assume they approached you, asked you out and wouldn't leave you alone when you told them to?"

Still, his voice held no anger towards her, more anger towards others of his gender in general at the moment (which she thought was funny) and considerable worry and fear for her well being. She knew he loved her and that's why he was being annoying.

At her reluctant nod to what he'd been saying, he continued.

"What if someone hit you with a spell from behind? Knocked you out and incapacitated you somehow?"

She sighed when he said that, she knew he had a point. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

"How are your legs?"

She asked again, looking at her feet.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Look, I'm sorry Mest, I won't do it again, this is new to me,"

'**I'll have to ask Reyna how much longer this will go on, I don't want him so worried or clingy!'**

"I'm use to my freedom and I just didn't think that from here to there,"

She pointed as she said _*here to there*,_

"... would cause a problem... Now, HOW ARE YOUR DAMN LEGS FOR THE 3RD TIME!"

She snapped, finally, glaring at him, he looked startled a moment and started laughing. She'd never raised her voice in that manner or even cursed where he'd heard her before, it seemed so unlike her to do and say those things.

That made her madder, she briefly thought about kicking him in the shin, but she didn't know what that would do to the condition the legs were in.

So she pulled her fist back, he didn't see it because his eyes were closed, and... _WHAM_.

She'd punched him in the stomach, he gasped and the laughter turned into coughing.

"Why was that funny?"

"Your expression, that's what was funny, damn that hurt!"

He gasped, he sat on a stone bench and sighed.

"Ok, ok,"

He said seeing her fisting her hand again, his hands were both held up as if to fend her off somewhat.

"I guess my legs are the same. They hurt a bit more. Did your mom say anything?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to our room. You. Stay. Here."

She said and before he could say anything she walked down the row of shops and entered one, he did as she asked, not wanting to get punched again.

He figured it was ok because he could see her from here. Even though there were about 7 shops between them.

He waited a while and then he heard a sound, a bell ringing, he looked up and saw her exiting the shop.

"What did you get?"

He asked, not seeing anything in her hands.

"I didn't get anything, I wanted to ask if there were any boats scheduled to head out towards where Tenroujima is... that shopkeeper is married to the ship yard master."

She said and he nodded. She looked at her watch and then took his hand into hers.

"Lets go, when we get to the inn you go up to the room, I'll get the food and bring it up."

She said and he sighed.

"Ok,"

He said wanting to kiss her, but not daring since they were suppose to be siblings.

He stood up and walked back still holding her hand.

* * *

Sometime later, after they'd eaten, they were sitting on the bed, he had his back against the headboard, and she was kneeling on the bottom of it while they talked over her conversation with Grandeeney.

She also told him that apparently Porlyusica had moved with Fairy Tail to Tenroujima, since she was their apothecary after all.

She also told him that the woman had agreed to have Mackarov send a ship for them, she didn't know if it would be a Fairy Tail Ship or a chartered one, once she knew for sure they would also know when to go and get to the port to meet their ride.

She had told him that teleporting may be effecting whatever was wrong with his legs, so until grandma Yushica was able to examine him, he shouldn't... he was not thrilled about being unable to teleport, it was a part of him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to remember to not do that for very long... but he'd try.

Later in the evening he got up and stretched, he said he wanted to go shopping, she offered to go with him- but he reminded her he wasn't able to get her a birthday gift and once they were on Tenroujima, they weren't likely going to be anywhere where he could do so.

He promised he wouldn't teleport unless it was an emergency, and that he'd be back in their room before nightfall, which was approximately an hour or so away, she nodded, she was worried, but she didn't want to smother him.

She knew he hadn't been trying to smother her either earlier.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, then he left, grabbing a jacket because it was a little cold outside and would get colder as it got later and darker.

She watched him go, then she looked at the box that held all of her gifts and the special clothes from Grandeeney, she got out the box with the Jewelry in it. She carefully laid each piece out on the bed in front of her and examined them.

Then she took them to the bathroom, she tried each piece on, amazed as it did as her mother said it would, and adjusted it's size to fit her if need be.

She was having fun so she didn't hear the main door open until she saw one of the men she'd blasted earlier, he was standing behind her, she saw him in the reflection of the mirror, before she could react, she felt like she was being drained of magic and lost consciousness.

* * *

Mest was walking back, with his purchases in bags swinging at his side, when he suddenly got a horrible headache which brought him to one of his aching knees.

Faintly he thought he heard Grandeeney's voice in his mind, though it felt like her words were being carved into his head with knives.

He was able to make out some of what he said, he told her after that to stop, he couldn't do anything with the pain! She left him, and he gasped for breath. He's been able to make out a few disjointed words:

'_**Can't Reach... Wendy... ' and 'Wendy... Trouble...'**_

The contact that the she dragon had forced, left him seeing double and his body felt as if it were on fire! There was no way he could walk straight. Let alone get up to his room.

He could see the room though from where he was and he whispered an apology to Wendy if this wasn't an emergency!

"Direct Line!"

He said and felt nauseous as he found himself in the room, Wendy was on the bed, unconscious and her assailants were arguing over who would have a first go at her.

He snapped and dropped his bags, he marched over to them, seeing better now and proceeded to beat them all up. However fighting 3 at once, that was usually what he used his powers for, he was so pissed off that he forgot to not use them.

And he fought the men while teleporting constantly with his direct line, none of them laid a finger on him and when he was done he teleported them out, over the ocean somewhere, as he started falling with them, He removed his hands from them and teleported back to his room, then the pain hit and he screamed.

Wendy jumped awake at the scream, she saw him collapse, and rushed over to him, she didn't know what happened, but she remembered seeing that man in her mirror, she knew it likely had to do with him.

She laid Mest on the floor and pulled his pants legs up again, it looked like a sea of blood under the scales. She started to panic. She started trying to heal his legs,

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Location In This Chapter:**

_Hargeon Town_

_Hargeon Port_

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	11. Chap-11: Blue Pegasus & Christina

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

_**Addition:**_

Ok, I said after chapter 10 I would take a bit of a break- well I wrote enough for 2 chapters, so here are chapters 10 and 11 together.

I can hear the groans now when people read the word "Break". It's not going to be long. I want to work on my other story a bit. If I keep working at this one at the rate I've been, I may get writers block anyway- it'll likely be a week long break or so, maybe 2 weeks at most.

Not much. As I mentioned in chap 9's notes, the other story is the one where I came up with the idea for Sylvaniea. But she won't show up till later. So it is KIND OF related to this one.

In a round about way.

BUT- To give you guys something to do in the time you would spend reading a chapter of Sky Maiden's Chronicles, how about some home-work? Don't worry, it should be fun home-work. I hope.

I would like for anyone who is interested, to tell me, what they THINK may happen in the next 3-6 chapters of the chronicles.

I have an idea of where I'm going with the story, but I'm curious to see what you guys think might happen in my story.

And no, Wendy will not get pregnant for quite a while.

When I start working on it again I'll tell everyone who was the closest in the notes for that chapter and I may also give the one who guessed correctly (if anyone) a bit of insight into what will happen regarding their guess, they may see a bit of the chapter it happens in if I can get it done and show them, if they want to see that is lol.

Anyway- it's optional home-work, you can tell me in reviews or a pm... it's up to you guys.

Doing this little exercise shouldn't spoil the whole story for anyone... it's likely not going to be over for a while.

**Also, finally, I have created a community for Wendy x Mest- if you've written a Wendy x Mest fic please think about the community! As I have not found any here for them yet!**

This is the last chapter for a week or two. As I've stated before, I look forward to hearing from my readers in reviews and PM's as well.

_**Thank you for your interest/love of my story and for your support! **_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Listed at bottom of the chapter ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Blue Pegasus & Christina**

**.**

Just then, the door to their room opened again, she turned prepared to fight and saw Eve, Ren and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, she was relieved to see friends, she ran up and hugged Hibiki.

"It's ok Wendy, we're here for you guys."

He said gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks, he looked at Mest who seemed to have passed out, Eve was looking at the mess his leg was in, feeling bad for his one time friend.

"Are you ready to go?"

Hibiki asked her as Ren and Eve carefully started to lift Mest up. She blinked.

"Didn't you get a message from Fairy Tail? They told us you would know when we got here..."

She sniffled and shook her head, she looked around, her jewelry was in the bathroom, her communication crystal was on the table, they needed to pack a few other things.

"Hibiki!"

He looked at Ren, Eve being smaller than both of them, wasn't doing well at helping to lift Mest.

"Eve, stay here and help Wendy get their stuff together, I'll help Ren with the councilman Doranbolt."

He said.

"Mest, he likeds to go by Mest now."

"Mest... His nick-name is Mest..."

Hibiki blinked looking at Wendy and Eve, they had spoken at the same time.

"Ok, I guess it's Mest then..."

He said shooting a questioning look at Eve who didn't make eye contact with him. He sighed and went to help Ren. Eve and Wendy watched ad they carefully took him out of the room.

"Where do I start to help?"

Eve asked after a moment. She looked at him.

"How did you know he liked to be called Mest now?"

"It's his middle name, we used it as a nickname in the rune night training dorms, that is, the other students."

He said rubbing the back of his head.

She hadn't realized that he had been in the rune knights with Mest.

"Can you look around and gather any clothes you find, put them on the bed please."

She said and he nodded, she went to put her communication crystal away, but when she touched it, she got dizzy from the panic filled scream she heard in her head!

'_**WENDY! ARE YOU-'**_

'**Stop screaming, your giving me a headache!'**

'_**Are you ok? You weren't answering. I had to force a mental connection to Mest to get him to find out why you weren't responding... are you ok?'**_

'**Yeah, I'm ok, I'll explain later though. Blue Pegasus is here and one of their members is helping me pack up. I'm ok, just wait until later and I'll contact you again... ok?'**

She felt her mother sigh.

'_**ok, please, don't forget... is Mest ok? He said my forcing the connection hurt...'**_

she said and felt Wendy's worry through their contact.

'_**What happened?'**_

'**I'm not sure, I'll tell you that later as well...' **

She said and cut the connection, she put the crystal in it's original box, saw Eve collecting her and Mest' clothes, and she went into the bathroom to get her father's jewelry, she was glad she found it all... except, she couldn't find one piece...

While she was in the bathroom, Eve found the bags that Mest had dropped, he looked inside and smiled, figuring they were meant as gifts for her. He had a jacket on, so he put the pags and their contents in an inside pocket, then he saw the girl coming out of the bathroom, she looked like she was looking for something,

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

He asked walking over to her.

She explained that she'd been trying on her birthday gifts, and that a man had come in, then she'd passed out, now she couldn't find the circlet that had been with the jewelry, he smiled and tapped her on the forehead, she blinked, she held the other jewelry in one hand and felt on her head, there it was, it had stayed on during the assault.  
It would have electrocuted the men if they had tried to forcefully remove her clothing.

She smiled.

"Thanks Eve."

She said taking it off and putting it and the jewelry in the box they'd come in, then she picked the small box off the bedside table and started putting the things inside it.

'**Eve?'**

He backed away from Wendy and touched his forehead even though he didn't have to, it made it easier to focus sometimes.

'_**We'll be there in a min, Wendy's almost done. Fairy Tail was right when they warned us. The attraction to her, to kiss her, to touch her is almost impossible to withstand...'**_

He said with a sigh, he was a gentleman and he was having trouble.

'**Yeah, Ren and I felt it too... Just... hurry up, ok? Mest doesn't look too great now.'**

Eve nodded and told him they would be there in a minute.

When he was done talking to Hibiki Wendy had put the last item in the box, she and Eve did one more check for any belongings in the room and when they were sure they had everything, Eve escorted Wendy from the room, they left the key with the innkeeper.

"Where's your brother?"

The man asked, looking at Eve, who had his hand on the small of her back and was looking a bit protective. She smiled.

"He went on ahead with my other brothers, Ren and Hibiki... Eve here, and I were seeing to straightening the room up. Thank you for the lovely stay!"

She said politely and bowed to him with her hands in front of her.

The man smiled.

"I only wish I had such good guests as you more often, thank you for taking care of the room."

He said and she smiled, Eve exerted a bit of pressure against her back as she straightened up, to tell her to hurry.

She knew she had to, she worried about Mest, but she could NOT be impolite! It went against her every cell to be impolite.

"Thank you for having my siblings in your fine establishment, but we're in a hurry- our mother's unwell."

Eve said finally, bowing to the man and almost pushing Wendy, the man nodded and watched them go, wondering where he'd seen the 2 of them before.

He didn't realize he'd seen them at the Magic Games.

"Don't say something like that Eve, what would happen if your mother really got ill?"

She chided softly, he smiled sadly.

"Like Mest, I have no mother."

Was all he said, once on the street, he scooped her into his arms, knowing how easily she tended to trip, she gasped when he did this, but didn't protest, she assumed that it was something along the lined of her clumsiness that made him carry her.

However she cried out, startled, and hugged his neck as he started running to the port while still carrying her.

Before long, he stopped running and set her on her feet, then grabbed her hand and jogged the rest of the way to Christina- the air-ship fairing ship that belonged to the Blue Pegasus Guild. She fell, tripping over her own feet after a few steps. He laughed.

Once they were up on board, the plank leading to the dock was pulled in and they started moving, he tugged her arm and she followed as he lead her inside and down some stairs, then to a room, when the door opened, she saw Ren, Hibiki and Ichiya.

Ren was leaning against a wall almost in a corner, if Wendy hadn't looked for him, she might not have seen him with his dark skin and hair and suit.

And Mest was laying in a bed, Ichiya was slowly fanning some incense towards Mest, she bit her lip as she came in, Eve closed the door behind them.

Suddenly Ren unfolded his arms and straightened up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Eve asked,

"Deck, need fresh air, I'll see if we can get to Tenrou faster than a day and a half..."

He muttered and left.

Hibiki sighed at his actions; Eve just shook his head as Wendy went over to Mest, Hibiki was using his archive magic to try and figure out how to help Mest.

As she sat beside Mest, she took one of his hands into hers, he was burning up and sweaty.

After a few minutes of silence, Eve and Hibiki could see how tired she was.

"Lady Wendy- you should rest some..."

Hibiki said gently and she shook her head.

"I don't want to leave him."

She whimpered. Hibiki looked at Eve again and the other man came over to her.

"You'll do him no good if your going to drop from exhaustion. Please, rest, get some sleep. There's a room across form this one, either Ichiya-senpai or Hibiki or I will alert you if he wakes up or gets worse."

She looked at Eve and sighed, she knew he was right.

"You promise you'll get me if his condition changes one way or another?"

"You have my oath."

She nodded and got up, she started to leave, but turned back to Mest, she leaned over him and kissed him softly and lovingly on the lips then asked Eve to show her to the room... she didn't notice the arched eyebrows all around that had shot up when she'd kissed Mest.

Now they were wondering what kind of relationship they had.

Eve took her to the room, when she was looking around it he leaned against the open door.

"So... that kiss... Are you and Mest dating?"

He asked this carefully, she nodded... Then she looked at him.

"Your not thinking about the age difference?"

"No, I know that you were only 3 years apart in age, and that without the time gape, without you stuck asleep for 7 years, you'd still be 3 years younger than him only."

"Then, why are you curious about it?"

He sighed and stood straight.

"No reason. Rest well Lady Wendy."

He said with a bow as he reached over and tookm her hand and hissed it, as he normally would, she blushed at the gesture, and had to remind herself that he along with the other members of his team were ladies men.

"Don't forget, you swore that you'd let me know if/when he came to... or... or if anything changes..."

She reminded softly and he nodded.

"That we will."

He bowed to her and left the room.

* * *

Hibiki was finishing a scan of Mest' body with his archive magic when Eve walked in.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Probably not... she was worried about him... but at least she's resting in a bed."

"Ichiya-San, that incense doesn't seem to be helping him..."

Hibiki said finally as he looked at the smaller man, who sighed and capped it.

"What on earth happened to him anyway- men."

"Well...it seems like something strange has entered his blood stream... but for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is."

"Not even with your Archive?"

"No, Eve, if I could, I wouldn't have admitted something so humiliating..."

"Now, now, calm down - men."

They both sighed and Ichiya jumped off of his seat,

"I'm going to check on Ren-Kun."

They both nodded and Eve sat down in the chair Ichiya vacated.

"So, how do you know Gryder-San?"

"You know I was in the Rune Knights for a time?"

"Yeah, I suppose he was too then?"

"Yup... he was made a knight from a trainee before me even though I was about a year or so older."

"What happened then?"

Hibiki asked knowing something had.

Eve sighed.

"I started seeing this girl, and she told me after we slept together that she was sleeping with Mest as well, She'd been with him first, actually so I was the one she cheated with..."

"So you had a falling out?"

"Not really, I never told him, I don't think she did either, I had started to see a side of the council that I didn't like, and when I looked into it I realized it was not for me. I left, partially because of what happened with the girl, and partially because of the things I saw."

Hibiki nodded with a sigh. He wondered what Mest had gotten into his blood and how it had gotten there, the scales were spreading up his legs and starting on his fingers.

"I'll let Fairy Tail know that we'll be there soon."

He said after a moment to Eve, who nodded, he felt bad for Mest.

Hibiki looked at Eve.

"Do you want to watch him first watch?"

They didn't know what was exactly wrong with him or why, so they didn't dare risk leaving him alone.

Eve thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would."

Hibiki nodded and left, saying he'd be back in a few hours.

* * *

Eve had been reading a book for a while now, checking on Mest every now and then, he still had another hour or so until Hibiki was next to watch Mest' condition.

The room was silent except for the breathing of the 2 men in the room and the sound of the ocean outside the ship.

So when Mest suddenly groaned and started to move, Eve jumped in shock, but he wasn't as shocked as Mest was when he finally opened and focused his eyes on the other man.

"Tearm?"

He asked in a tired voice.

Eve blinked, reached down to pick up the book he had dropped when Mest groaned.

"Hey."

He said, he thought - rather lamely. He paged through his book and found where he'd left off, he put the bookmark there and closed the book with a snap.

Then looked at Mest.

"You've looked better, What happened to you? We came in and found Wendy sobbing over your sorry self and you were out of it."

"We?"

"Blue Pegasus... Fairy Tail asked us to come and get you, they made it a job and offered to pay us... so my team and I took it."

He said looking worried about his old friend... he didn't bother telling him that they had refused Fairy Tail's money.

"I-I heard that Lahar died... I'm sorry."

He added softly, honestly.

Mest looked pained, is eyes darting around the room for something else to look at... he found nothing so he looked at the ceiling.

"He died in my arms, I got to him before he took his last breath..."

Eve winced, feeling the loss too.

"Is Wendy ok?"

Mest asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah, She seems to be, she's just worried... again, I ask, what the hell happened?"

"I went to buy her birthday gift,"

At that statement, Eve felt his jacket pocket for the bags he had picked up.

'**So that's what those where, but... what was the...'**

Mest continued, cutting through Eve's thoughts...

"... Her mother, forced a -"

"Wait, her mother? The sky dragon? Did she find her?"

"Complicated Eve... let me finish... but yes, sort of, I met her too."

Eve nodded and mumbled an apology for interrupting.

"Anyway... Grandeeney was able to forge a bond of some sort with me, through it she forced a mental link suddenly when I was on my way back to the room. She was hard to hear and it was painful, but I managed to make out that she couldn't contact Wendy and that something was wrong, I could see the window from where I was and so, I used "Direct Line" to get to her side.

I found men in our room, she was on the bed and had been knocked out... Eve, they were arguing about who would force themselves on her first, so... I flew into a rage, and even though I'd been told not to teleport, I did, as I attacked them, then dunked them in the ocean, but when I got back in the room, the pain hit me and I felt like my whole body was on fire... I screamed and that was the last I knew before now."

Eve Tearm had listened carefully and now understood why they were told not to let him teleport. However he didn't understand why.

"Why were you told not to teleport?"

"It seems to cause the advance of the dragon blood I got in an open cut on my foot, Grandeeney was injured, and I helped Wendy care for her, but I apparently got dragon blood in my system threw a cut on my foot..."

"That explains why Hibiki saw nothing much wrong with you but thought there was something wrong with your blood!"

"I suppose so."

More silence then Eve thought about the gifts that he had picked up off the floor.

"I got the bag with your gift for Wendy before she saw it."

"Thank you."

Mest said sighing in relief.

"I saw what was inside, I can understand most of the things I saw, but... well, the ring?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

He said honestly and Eve's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure, she's -"

"She's actually not fully human Eve, and she's 100 years old."

He said smiling, Even blinked and say back.

"W-wow..."

He whispered and Mest laughed.

"Do you want the bag now?"

Eve asked after a moment.

Mest shook his head.

"Nope, Please hang on to it till we get to Tenrou... I don't want her seeing anything in there."

Eve nodded, and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Wendy I'd let her know when you were awake..."

Mest nodded then thought of something.

"D- do... I mean, are you and your team feeling a strong sexual attraction to Wendy?"

He asked worriedly, Eve stopped walking again and looked at him, then nodded once.

"Yes, but Fairy Tail warned us about it... we're not sure why though. Ichiya, Hibiki and I are dealing with and suppressing it but Ren's staying away from her because he's having trouble doing that. Don't worry, none of us would hurt a girl. We'd all rather kill ourselves than force ourselves on her."

Mest nodded, hearing the honesty and watched Eve leave...

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**Location In This Chapter:**

_Hargeon Town_

_Hargeon Port_

_Magic Bomber, Air-ship: Christina_

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	12. Chap-12: Back On Tenroujima!

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

This chapter is the longest yet- not by much... But it is a bit longer than chap #8-signs of darkness...

I'm wondering do you guys like long chapters? Do you even consider chaps of 4500 words or more to be a long chapter? When I'm reading fabrics, I like long chapters but I've never paid attention to the amount of words per chap... So I guess I'm curious... Are these chapters long enough for you guys or are they too long...

Some comments on that would be helpful.

Thanks!

* * *

_**Addition:**_

Wendy uses a spell here in this chapter... well, more like teaches. And while it's a bit redundant I thought it would be something she would do to be sure someone she cared for was well... she wanted to make sure that no form of illness or injury would be overlooked by the remote spell (You'll understand what I mean when you read the chapter) anyway- here are the meanings for the words she used.

**Quintessance**_-From: Middle English; which is from Middle French_  
_Definition= fifth element purest form of essence in nature and celestial bodies-  
__The pure and concentrated essence of a substance.  
__Most perfect embodiment of something- (in ancient and medieval philosophy) the fifth essence or element, ether, supposed to be the constituent matter of the heavenly bodies, the others being air, fire, earth, and water.  
_******x  
****Vītālitās** _(Vitality)-From: Latin  
__Definition= Great physical strength or mental vigor/vitality.  
__Capacity for survival or for the continuation of a meaningful or purposeful existence.  
__The power to live or grow well.  
_**x  
****Restaurāre**_ (Restore)- From: Latin + Middle French  
__Definition= Capable of renewing health or strength.  
_**x  
****Cūrātus**_ (Cure)- From: Medieval Latin  
__Definition= To restore to health.  
__To relieve/rid of or cure something detrimental, as an illness or a bad habit._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

.

Chapter 12: Back On Tenroujima!

.

Eve had said that, but Ren worried him, Only a few days ago he and his girlfriend from Lamia Scale, Sherry, had gotten into an argument. Caused by that old bat who ran the guild, she didn't want relationships of that sort between her guild members and those of other guilds'.

So, at best Ren was unstable... Ichiya was staying close to him though.

Eve stopped outside Wendy's door and knocked after a moment.

Silence answered him.

He knocked a few more times then stepped back as the door opened inward, he looked at Wendy as she leaned against the door rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Eve-Kun?"

She asked and covered a yawn, he was thankful she had slept in her clothes... he wasn't sure what he'd have thought if she'd been dressed otherwise when she had opened the door, given the extream attraction he felt to her.

"Mest is awake..."

He said and blinked as she raced past him, across the hall and into her boyfriend's room. He winced when he heard Mest yelp in pain.

"Sorry!"

He heard Wendy say,

'**She mush have jumped on and hugged him...'**

Eve thought, chuckling softly, as he headed up to check on the guys and give the 2 of them some time alone.

* * *

Wendy climbed onto Mest' bed and kissed him on the lips lovingly.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered after breaking the kiss, she rested her foreheads against his.

He reached up and ran his fingers over her cheek.

His other hand was doing as well as his shins and knees... that was to say- not great at all, but this hand was ok.

"Sorry?"

He asked softly. He had been afraid that those men would hurt her... he had been mind numbingly frightened of that.

"... about what?"

He asked as he traced her face then kissed her forehead softly as he looked at her intently, she sighed a bit awkwardly.

"You teleported to save me... didn't you?"

She asked having figured what must have happened, after she'd retired to the room across the hall she and Grandeeney had spoken and come to that conclusion.

He reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, but I would do it again, in a heart beat, I love you Wendy."

He said as he tilted her face gently and feathered kisses all over it.

She smiled weakly and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you too, Mest."

She whispered and after a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms hugging him like that, he held her and fell asleep too.

* * *

The flight to Tenroujima was uneventful, when they finally arrived, Porlyusica was there with half of Fairy Tail,

Hibiki and Eve had Mest on a stretcher, they went with the apothecary to see that he was situated before they would be done with their mission.

Wendy grinned when she saw Lucy and Erza and ran to them, hugging them both at the same time, an arm around each, the two older girls were both crying and hugging Wendy and telling her how much they'd missed her and been worried about her.

Then she heard her name called softly, she looked up and saw Charla and Happy sitting in a tree, she let go of Erza and Lucy and walked over to the tree, holding her arms out to her best friend and partner. Charla sat there, her eyes red, as were her cheeks, she sniffled.

"You weren't there when I got back with help..."

She said and started crying as she flew into Wendy's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx flash back to all those months ago xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she knocked Mest out, Charla had gone to get help, but when she got back with Natsu and Happy and Pantherlily... Wendy and Mest had vanished.

They'd all looked frantically, Natsu hadn't been able to pick up her sent though because the energy from FACE had been in the air still and was making all of them feel sick.

They'd gone back to their guild-mates and rested, then anyone in the guild still able to move, went to look, but no one found anything, and Makarov had deemed them unable to find her like that, it had turned into a situation where they'd all been uselessly searching with no leads, and no energy, some had simply collapsed from the previous demon fighting and then all of the searching.

Lucy had been beating herself up over letting their little Wendy go with only Charla. Lucy had actually been the first to collapse, she almost killed herself, in all honesty, because she'd summoned so many spirits to help search for either Wendy or for leads.

Loke had finally forced closed all of the gates she had opened, that she had forcefully been keeping open.

They'd argued, with her on the brink of collapse.

Finally Loke had kissed her to shut her up.

Lucy had been so shocked, that she had frozen and her legs gave out and she ended up kneeling with Loke, he had her face between his hands, he had deepened the kiss gently as she leaned into it, partially because she liked Loke, and partially because she had needed the release and comfort.

In all honesty she was emotionally spent and at the end of her last nerve. She had been since that Demon ate Aries and Taurus, she had been lucky that she'd been able to call them out of that monster... sheer luck.

She started sobbing into the kiss after a moment and Loke looked behind her, keeping his lips on hers, and relaxed a bit when he saw Cana had finally arrived.

Since she had agreed with Loke that Lucy needed to... to just stop and rest, she'd used a sleep spell and Lucy had fainted into Loke's arms, with his lips still claiming hers.

"Thanks Cana..."

He'd said as he had scooped his master into his arms.

"No prob... this is all getting to us... what will you do about that kiss when she comes too?"

He sighed.

"I'll tell her that I'm really in love with her, she seems to have thought it was a joke or something everytime I've told her in the past."

He said, Cana nodded and let him take Lucy to the safety of the camp.

He hadn't wanted to have his first real kiss with Lucy like that though... afterwards he'd taken her to the camp and stayed with her while he watched her sleep...

Makarov couldn't watch them all exert themselves to the brink, anymore, they all felt the same about Wendy, however he didn't want anyone to die in the search, and he knew that their sweet Wendy also wouldn't want that at all.

However when he went to make his command of: stand down from the searching, known, he couldn't.

He choked, so Mavis took over, making Mirajane pull Makarov over to someplace shady from the heat to rest, and it was Mavis, who, standing on a hill, overlooking the guild members as they rested, gave the command to give up.

They all protested of course, but after some tough love and hard words from the first master, they finally, FINALLY all listened.

When he was able to keep control of himself and his emotions again, Makarov thanked the girl-master and then he addressed all of his children... all of his guild.

He'd said he knew it was hard for them all, and he told them he was sure Wendy was alive, she had to be. That the council member, the young man they'd met on Tenroujima all those years ago, even though he'd been a spy, he wouldn't abandon her, he knew the young man had harbored some feelings of some friendship at least towards their sweetest and most innocent guild-mate.

Though, in all honesty, Makarov had wondered if she was alive, Mest could have been killed right along with her.

With a plan to regroup and then renew the search a new later they rested, and discussed what to do.

During that time Jellal had contacted Erza and asked her if she knew where Mest was, he said that they'd sort of been working together since the council was destroyed.

When she told him what seemed to have happened to Wendy AND Mest, he had seemed just as upset as fairy tail was.

Mavis suggested that since their guild hall in Magnolia kept getting destroyed, that maybe moving back to the first one on Tenroujima would be best, it was safer there, easier for them to defend.

And most of all, harder for anyone to get to without their permission.

After a while they had all reluctantly agreed, then several weeks after Wendy and Mest vanished, Porlyusica contacted Makarov and told him that she'd heard from "That Sky Lizard Or Whatever" (meaning the sky dragon: Grandeeney of course) and that she had told her that she had been the one to have taken Wendy and Mest.

That they were safe under Grandeeney's watch and that she had no intentions of releasing them for quite some time, as she had her own agenda when the 2 woke up.

After that things had calmed down. For some reason Mavis had insisted that the Crime Sorcière guild also settle on "Her Island" as she referred to Tenroujima... The short way of saying what the reaction to that statement of hers was:

It didn't go well.

As far as ideas go anyway.

It seemed as if it was going to happen one way or another, even if everyone except for Mavis herself protested it.

It lead to many arguments form both sides.

Erza, half jokingly had asked Mavis if she had a crush on Jellal or something...

The ghost girl had blushed and stomped off saying she thought they needed to be near Fairy Tail, that that was all.

Erza felt a bit annoyed after that, so she beat up Natsu and Gray... much to Lisanna and Juvia's dismay.

Jellal wasn't much happier, he wouldn't be able to avoid Erza if he was stuck on an island with her... so he ignored the official Fairy Tail request to join forces that they had sent.

Meredy obeyed Jellal but thought that they should... maybe do it.

He stopped all discussion on the matter when she voiced that opinion.

Meanwhile, after Happy's near death experience with Jackal, he and Charla had gotten close... to say the least. So, when Charla had come back from searching for Wendy, the 2 continued their relationship. Which resulted in, an egg.

Happy asked his friend Lucky, to help him build a home for him and Charla.

Lucky came, bringing Meril and Shagotte with him.

Meril, after a lot of insisting and harassing on her part, got Shagotte to tell Charla that she was her mother, under the condition that Meril and Lucky do the same with Happy.

When all of those revelations were done, Charla (Once she got her anger and other emotions under control) had asked her mother who her father was... Shagotte had hesitated, because she didn't have his permission, but finally she told Charla that her father was Lily and that he had known Charla was his child all of that time... needless to say, it took Charla days to calm down and then several more days for Gajeel to find where Lily was hiding and get him to stop hiding.

Gajeel wondered briefly why Charla had attacked his cat, but he didn't question and Lily wasn't offering an explanation.

In the end, Shagotte stayed on Tenroujima even though she and Lily were still at odds with each other and Lucky and Meril stayed as well... it took a while after that.

But months later Lily and Shagotte got back together and built their home on the opposite side of Happy and Charla's home from Happy's parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of flash back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We only woke up about 10-11 days ago, I'm sorry Charla."

Wendy cried softly as she hugged her friend, Charla cried too.

"I understand, I do, but I missed you..."

The white Exceed said softly as she sniffled.

Then Wendy was smothered by her friends asking what Grandeeney was like, Natsu and Gajeel demanded to know if their dragons had been with the sky dragon, Wendy got overwhelmed, Charla, Lucy and Erza put a stop to all the questions, the 3 of them shooed everyone away.

Levy had to drag Gajeel, as did Lisanna with Natsu, the girl couldn't think or breath with them all mobbing her, Lisanna told Natsu and when he talked back she whacked him on the head. Levy kissed Gajeel and told him he could wait till later to ask.

Wendy sighed in relief. She had missed them all but all at once after so long was too much.

* * *

Porlyusica had set up a clinic, she was still treating the Raijinshuu from their encounter with the demons months ago, and a number of others, Cana was sitting by Laxus' bed side, quietly holding his hand and watching him.

Elfman was doing the same with Evergreen and the same with Mira by Freed's prone form. Mest was rolled into a room by himself, and Hibiki smiled at the old woman awkwardly.

"Your gonna have to start staffing personnel here soon, my Lady."

He said going to kiss her hand, Eve had tried to stop him... too late,

The old woman growled and slapped poor Hibiki once, with her palm to his right cheek, then the back of her hand to his left, again palm to right and over and over, rapidly slapping each cheep as the stunned young man took it. It lasted a few seconds, but when she was done, she'd slapped him 20 times, 10 times on each cheek.

"Get out."

She then hissed and he turned on his heal, in wide eyed shock and left, Eve bowed to her and followed Hibiki out.

"What happened to you?"

Lucy asked with huge eyes when she saw her friend.

Hibiki was silent, he didn't know what to do, he'd never... NEVER been hit by a woman like that. Not even Karen when they were dating.

He looked at Lucy and started sobbing as Eve laughed nervously and Hibiki hugged Lucy.

"He kissed the apothecary's hand..."

Eve said and she nodded knowingly.

"It'll be ok Hibiki."

She said as she patted his back.

"Let go of Lucy."

Came Loke's voice as he materialized beside them.

Lucy sighed.

"Down boy, he's just upset."

She said to her lover as the lion spirit eyed the man.

After a minute, Eve pulled Hibiki away from Lucy and told him to go rest in the ship. He turned to say something to Lucy but saw Loke had his arm around her waist and was kissing her senseless, and rather possessively at that.

He sighed...he didn't dare interrupt that.

* * *

"AHHHhhhh"

Mest jumped up, he'd just had ice cold water dumped on his head.

"What the hell!?"

He demanded looking at the old woman. She sneered at him.

"You need to eat."

She said shoving a plate at him.

"So eat."

She growled, and he gulped. She was scary... and reminded him a bit of Wendy's mother.

"Uh, why?"

He asked, not feeling hungry.

"Because I will be performing a painful spell on you later to filter the damn dragon blood from your own!  
You stupid, ass of a MAN!"

He flinched and started eating silently, not wanting to mess with her.

"W...where's Wendy?"

He asked after a long while of silence, she glared at him.

"That flying lizard of hers, she told me you were having sex with Wendy, are you a pedophile?"

Once he got over the stuttering shock that statement had left him in, he looked at her with horrified eyes, she seemed to know just what to say to make him feel horrible.

"Did Grandeeney tell you how old Wendy actually is?"

At her response of -

"NO,"

- He continued.

Telling her how old Wendy REALLY was and that that flying lizard was her birth mother, at this point the old woman just glared at him.

She sighed and opened her mouth to protest some more, but Wendy came in that second, she gave Porlyusica a narrowed-eyed look and walked over to her boyfriend.

She had been worried that she'd be giving Mest a hard time and she had heard the "Pedophile Statement".

Wendy kissed him on the cheek and held out 3 wrapped boxes.

"What are those?"

He asked, still looking at the old woman nervously.

"Your belated birthday gifts. I am aware that we woke up 4 days after your birthday- I wasn't aware that our birthdays were that close. Until my Mother told me..."

"How did she know when my birthday was?"

He sounded somewhat incredulous, Wendy shrugged in an answer and then she hoisted herself onto his bed, and looked at his damaged legs worriedly.

"You didn't need to get these..."

He said and she shrugged. Then she looked at him eagerly wanting to see his expressions when he saw her gifts, that she's gotten for him.

He picked one up and opened it as Porlyusica came over, curious and watched him open it, he sighed.

'**Great, just what I need, the 2 of them staring at me now.'**

He thought as he took the cover off of the box and blinked

Inside sat a beautiful silver pocket watch, he took it out and looked at it, as he turned it over he froze, She had had it engraved!

It said:

'**From Wendy Marvel'**

On the top row, then below that-

'**To Mest Gryder With Love'**

He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something when she smiled.

"I also enchanted it with a spell my mother taught me... it should protect you somewhat from attacks, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner."

He reached out, ignoring the old bat watching them, he caressed her cheek, brushing some hair behind her ear and then he gently pulled her close and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

She giggled and kissed him back, then she pulled back.

"You have 2 more,"

She reminded him and he sighed.

"I wish you hadn't..."

"To bad, I did though..."

She countered.

"Your a bad girl."

"Yup!"

She giggled again.

Porlyusica was amazed she had not seen Wendy so happy in quite a while now.

'**Well... maybe he's not so bad after all...'**

She thought to herself.

She watched as he opened the 2nd box from his sweet girlfriend, inside was an earring.

That's when she noticed that Wendy wore one just like it now on her left ear. He blinked and looked at it and his girlfriend, having noticed the same thing as Porlyusica.

"Matching earrings?"

He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, well... they match, yes.

But that's not their purpose, their communication Lacrima, all you have to do to activate them is say:

Call Wendy!"

She said smiling, she flicked her own earring,

"Of course, mine works when I say:

Call Mest!"

He smiled. The earring itself looked like the one he'd worn in his capacity as a council member, Lahar had given him that one as an academy graduation gift as he became a full rune knight all those years ago. He took the earring and carefully placed it in his left ear, he'd missed having the weight of one there anyway.

He let it dangled there then he opened the third box, Inside was a small crystal, a Lacrima he assumed, on a plain silver chain, the crystal itself was around an inch in diameter.

He looked at her, raised an eyebrow. He knew she'd had a reason for this one too.

She hopped off of his bed. She walked up to him and took the crystal from his hand. She held it between her hands and closed her eyes, holding it to her chest.

He could see her lips moving but he didn't hear anything.

After a moment her eyes opened and she cupped her hands, and blew into them at the crystal, he could see a glow radiate from there hands and then she smiled as the glow died down.

She held it out to him by the chain then.

He took it and looked at the crystal, now it was etched in faint silvery vines. covering the surface in swirls, they sparkled slightly.

He looked at her.

"If your injured, and I am unable to heal you or not around, hold this and say the following spell: "Quintessance vītālitās restaurāre cūrātus", Then remain like that until whatever is wrong feels better."

"Wait,"

Porlyusica said coming closer.

"Child, are you aware that you are mixing 3 spell commands there?"

She asked not unkindly.

'_**Quintessance vītālitās means purest form of the essence of vitality... and restaurāre means to restore to a previous condition... and cūrātus means to cure an illness or injury.'**_

Wendy nodded.

"Yes, I spoke to Grandeeney about it and she said that they should work in conjuncture."

Porlyusica hesitated a moment and nodded finally... for some reason she felt... jealous, of Wendy's relationship with the Sky Dragon now that she'd been in touch with her again.

Jealously was not something Porlyusica was use to.

"Very well then... you should go soon Wendy, so Mr. Gryder can rest, what I have to do to him later will be painful and energy draining... and take these 3 items you just gave him, he can't have them here until I'm done with him.

They may get lost otherwise."

She said turning on her heal as Wendy nodded.

"Is she always like that?"

Mest asked her in a whisper as he handed two of the boxes to Wendy and then took his earring off reluctantly and boxed it then handed it to her as well.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... I've never been sure why though... Grandeeney seems to know and told me it was some sort of trauma..."

She said softly as she kept her voice low.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly, but he pulled her close with his good hand and with a gently flick of his tongue against her lips, he had access to deepen the kiss.

Soon he was holding her tightly against his chest as he devoured her lips and she his, he finally ended the hungry kiss by nibbling on her lip and then he sighed and hugged her, burying his head in her hair.

"I miss making love to you already... I miss holding you in my arms and falling to sleep like that."

He said in a whisper against her throat, his voice a bit husky with desire for her, she shuddered in pleasure and hugged him back.

"Same here... Soon."

She said and turned his face to hers and kissed him again before she pulled away and left, taking the boxes with her.

He sighed and put his head back against the wall, he just hoped that it really would be soon and that Porlyusica could do this properly.

* * *

Wendy was making her way towards the dorms for the girls, when she saw Mavis. She smiled at the first master of fairy tail.

"Wendy... are you happy with the way things are?"

She asked solemnly, looking thoughtful... Wendy for her part blinked.

"What do you mean First?"

"Just call me Mavis child..."

"Alright..."

"..."

"Mavis? ... Lady Mavis?"

"Oh! Sorry. Yes, are you happy stuck in that body?"

Wendy blinked.

"It's my body, I like it... although I wish I had a bigger chest because I think Mest likes curvy girls."

She admitted with a giggle and a blush... Mavis nodded, wondering if she should put the girl through what she was thinking or not.

"If you ever want to have curves, let me know,"

She said a bit cryptically and Wendy blinked as she watched the first master walk off in her bare feet.

* * *

Wendy entered the guild hall and looked around. It definitely FELT like she was home.

She walked over to the table where Natsu and her other friends were.

"Hi guys. I was wondering, how do people send us job requests and such if we're all the way out here on the Island?"

"We have a remote office still there in Magnolia. Gajeel & Elfman and a few others will be building a proper port/dock as well as a large, and I mean large boat/ship house as well as 4 where houses here and Bisca and Alzak are using some of the money from the magic games to buy us a bunch of boats."

Lisanna said grinning.

"Yeah, also, we're setting up a landing spot on the top of the Tenrou tree and we're setting it up so that we have ways off via air, you know those large birds on the island?"

Gray said and Wendy nodded.

"Well... we'll be training them to pull air carriages of sorts, and that should give us a transport other than by water, off the place."

He added and she nodded, then blinked when Lucy and Loke showed up.

"Also,"

Said Loke as he sat down and Lucy sat on his lap.

"We spirits are working on some other ideas for you guys to get on and off of the island in a fast manner."

Loke said.

"Mest can also teleport people when he's better..."

She said but trailed off when she noticed the look they gave each other as they averted their eyes.

"What?"

She asked as Lucy scooted over to Wendy.

"Sweetie, M...Councilman Doranbolt is..."

She trailed off when she noticed the look Wendy gave her at the mention of his title.

"He's a member of our guild."

Wendy hissed... they all looked at each other a bit awkwardly.

Loke and Gray both sighed, feeling nervous, Loke nodded to Gray after a moment and then he finally spoke up.

"W-Wendy. He... He messed with our memories, even mine. Messing with my memories is not something that's easy... he lied to us all. And he..."

"He saved my life! He TRIED to save us all when Acnologia attacked this island!"

She snapped as she cut him off, he shrunk back a bit, Lucy laid her hand on his, Gray was up next to try.

"Just because he saved you doesn't mean he's a member of their guild. And doesn't mean we will be comfortable with him."

He snapped, Juvia winced a bit at how harsh he was. She loved him but... couldn't he be a bit more gentle...?

After all, this was Wendy... who now had tears in her eyes as she got to her feet and backed up, away from their table.

"Awe... Wendy, come back!"

Natsu called as she spun on her heal and ran from the guild-hall.

They were silent, not sure what to do now, Mira came over, she'd just come back from visiting Freed, and she had heard what Loke and Gray had said.

"You know... we should give him a chance. Jellal did worse to us, Gajeel, Juvia... they did worse than what Mest Gryder did.

The Raijinshuu did worse when they attacked us, and they were members already and had been so for a VERY long time before betraying us."

She stated calmly, in her usual peaceful voice, managing to make them all feel like scum, then, with her hands folded in front of her, she went back to the bar, to take over from Kinana.

Every break Mira got she checked on her friends in Porlyusica's care.

"Well... I feel worse..."

Loke said with a sigh.

Erza nodded.

"We all do, who will go after Wendy?"

"I'll do it."

They looked at Natsu as he slid away form Lisanna.

"Are you sure you won't make things worse?"

Lucy asked worriedly. He ran his hand through his pink hair and gulped, then sighed.

"I think I'll manage... I'll be back later guys."

He said turning and running off.

The others were still kicking themselves mentally for hurting their friend. They all loved Wendy and never wanted to make her cry.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Location In This Chapter:**

_Tenroujima_

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	13. Chap-13: Healing The Body, Fears Arise!

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 13: Healing The Body, Fears Arise!**

**.**

When Natsu final found Wendy she was sitting by a pool of water, he sighed and sat beside her, knowing full well that she would have left as soon as she smelled/sensed him if she hadn't wanted to talk to him.

"I can smell Mest on you, I guess you two have gotten... close, huh?"

He asked and she looked at him.

"About as close as you and Lisanna... her sent is all over you Natsu..."

She stated a bit flatly, she hadn't run from him, that was true... but he could tell that she obviously was very unhappy with all of them at the moment from the tone of her voice.

He blushed, he didn't want to think about Wendy having sex.

That just seemed, so... wrong to him.

"W-we're sorry, after you left... Mirajane scolded us all, and pointed out that we were being unfair."

He said looking at his hands.

"What did she say?"

Wendy asked softly, looking at him, he looked up at her and frowned, she had a narrowed eyed stair on him... he had never seen her look so... angry.

He sighed deeply, looking back at his hands, then he reluctantly repeated what Mira had said, after he was done Wendy smiled a bit sadly.

Then she got up. Wobbling a bit, on the edge of the pool... she looked around and noticed Mavis duck behind a tree, she frowned, and leaned a bit to try and see if she was still there, but she didn't see her anymore, so she shrugged and looked at Natsu.

"She's right, he never once harmed any of us."

She said brushing some grass from her leggings, she was wondering what Mavis was up to really, so her mind was actually only half on their conversation now.

"Take me to Gajeel... I assume he's at the boathouse that's currently being built?"

He nodded and got up.

"Why do you want to see him though?"

"My mother had something from your father and his, they gave them to her and in turn she gave them to me, to give to you, but I only want to fully explain it once, so I want to talk to you guys at the same time."

His eyes had widened when she mentioned his father, but he held down his eagerness, he didn't want to upset her anymore... Wendy smiled as she started walking towards the direction he pointed in. She knew that would be torture enough for him as payback.

After a while, Natsu decided that they weren't walking fast enough, so he grabbed her hand and yanked as he started to lead her to the construction site.

* * *

Wendy was out of breath, her hands and knees scrapped up and she was sitting on a fallen tree, Natsu had pulled her all the way there, and she'd tripped many times over her own feet, as well as many things that littered the forest floor.

Half an hour had passed by the time they got to the site, Wendy waited while Natsu went to get Gajeel, she waited about 15 or so minutes when she spotted them both running towards her, she smiled when they were there.

Then produced the bags holding the information they probably hadn't been aware they needed.

She told them she had not seen Metalicana or Igneel herself, but she did see her mother, she also told them what her mother had said when Wendy had asked why she left her and couldn't stay with her, and that it was likely the same reason for their fathers.

After that she explained that they weren't, none of them, were as young as they had all thought, she told them that the dragons were their blood fathers and not foster fathers and she told them everything else Grandeeney had told her, even about the attraction.

She blushed as she told them, she was aware they likely knew already since someone had warned Eve and the others at Blue Pegasus already.

The young male dragon slayers before her could feel the attraction that she mentioned, it wasn't as strong now as it had been a few days ago.

So they all assumed that it was easing off now.

She told them how Mest got hurt by the Dragon Blood... though they weren't sure what it was doing to him. And also left out that he'd cut his foot, jumping in a lake, so that he wouldn't ravish or molest her... even though at the time she had wanted to be... but, she didn't mention that at all... she wanted her boyfriend to stay alive and they might kill him if they knew he'd been having so much trouble with suppressing his carnal urges when it was just the 2 of them and Grandeeney.

She also told them that Grandeeney had made them leave because she was no longer able to protect the 2 of them.

When Wendy was done, she noticed that they were both anxious to see what their fathers' had left for them, so she let them go. Afterwards she started wandering around, nervous about Mest and if he'd feel better, she also realized that he never said he would join her guild, she was afraid suddenly that he wouldn't. That he'd go back and rebuild the council.

That terrified her.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel chose to go to their rooms to look at what their father's had left for them.

Natsu closed and locked his dorm room door, then he sat on the floor and opened the old bag, he found boxes inside, some were marked, some were not. inside one was a picture of a man with the same hair color as Natsu's.

He was wearing a black shirt, and grinning Natsu's same large grin.

Beside him. a beautiful brunette stood, the man's arm around her shoulder.

She was wearing an outdated dress and holding a baby in her arms, with the same grin and hair as the man.

That's when Natsu noticed that the man was wearing his scarf.

For some reason his hands started shaking a bit.

He turned the painting over and read the back.

**'Igneel, Laura and Baby Natsu Dragneel'**

He looked at the painting again. So that WAS Igneel!

He frowned, wondering who Laura was.

He sat the picture and the box down and rifled through the bag, finally he came across a big box, inside were several note books, and another box labeled:

**'Natsu's Firsts!'**

He blinked at it and started to look through the notebooks, some time later, there was a knock on the door and Lisanna, Loke, Lucy and Erza came in. They started helping him examine the things in the boxes once he explained.

* * *

Later that evening, she wandered back to where Mest and Porlyusica were, she saw him sleeping, he looked in pain, she checked his legs, and saw the scales all gone, as was the bloody red skin... however she couldn't tell why, but his legs still looked... strange to her... she just couldn't place what it was that was different or strange about them.

She found Yusica and asked her about it. She sighed and looked at Wendy.

She explained that she had filtered his blood with herb potions and a few spells but that she had been partially unsuccessful. She could not remove all of the dragon cells from his body.

Wendy asked what that meant and she shrugged.

As far as she could tell his life was not in danger, but she didn't know what changes to his body might be permanent. Wendy asked if she could sleep there and after a few moments of contemplating it, Yusica nodded, she then retired to her own home, attached to the clinic, and Wendy and Mest were left alone in his room.

She climbed onto the bed and kissed him softly to wake him up, when she had him awake, she grinned.

"How do you feel Mest?"

"Like I've been beaten... Wendy, she said that she couldn't-"

He stopped when she laid her finger against his lips softly.

"You'll be fine... we just don't know what it's done to your body yet."

She said this gently but with confidence-however she sighed only a moment later, looking very worried.

"Do you feel ill or are-"

He pulled her to him and kissed her possessively as he held her close to him, one of his hands tangling in her hair as he slowly broke the kiss.

"wow..."

She whispered when he broke the kiss, he arched an eyebrow and started laughing when he saw the dazed expression on her face.

"We're both worrying about too much."

He said as he rested his forehead against hers, she smiled and shifted so that her nose rubbed against his then she pulled back and stretched, as she did, her shirt rode up, giving him a view of her belly button, he grinned, which she didn't see as her eyes were closed.

Then he reached out, grabbed her and when she yelped, he had her on the bed, under him, she smiled, thinking she knew what he was going to do, but instead, he leaned over, and started tickling her, her eyes widened and she started laughing, as her laughter grew he remembered Laxus and the others, still resting, so he stopped and, leaning forward, he captured her lips with his own, soon her giggles turned into moans as he deepened the kiss and his hands wandered.

* * *

A while later, she laid in his arms, he looked tired, but smug, as he lightly rubbed her arm.

He could swear that she was glowing, he might mistake her for being happy if she wasn't pissed off at him.

He'd had his way with her, and she hadn't been able to touch him.

He'd explored all of her body and made her scream and never actually made love to her. All of his own clothes had stayed in place.

That was why she was mad, even though he'd made sure her body was satisfied.

"How long are you going to be mad?"

"Until we do that correctly."

She snapped and snuggled closer to him as he chuckled and kissed her hair gently.

"Sorry my love, but those are Dr.'s orders, I can't make love to you for a few days."

Her cheeks flamed.

"Did Porlyus-"

"No, to be precise -she said I could not have sex for several days, since the scales had made it to my stomach by the time she treated me."

He said being more precise, she had not said he couldn't sleep with Wendy, hadn't used her name, but everyone involved knew that's what she meant.

However she had not said he couldn't have fun and make Wendy's blood and body hum with pleasure... so that's what he had done.

Besides, he liked the power he held over her when he touched and kissed her to the point where she shattered in his arms, he had that ability over her, a half dragon.

And he adored her.

She was his world, she was his everything.

"So, have y-"

He trailed off when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms, he sighed, then settled back and went to sleep too, He'd have to ask her in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mest found himself standing in some sort of ruins, he felt pain. All over.  
Stumbling, he found his way to a wall, fires all around him, that's all he saw aside from the burnt and broken walls.

However, he knew there were bodies all around him. He could smell the burning... he felt ill at it. That's when he saw Grandeeney flying threw the air.

He had to admit, she was a beautiful dragon. However, his eyes widened as he watched her suddenly fall to the earth.

He started running, as the impact of her landing, shook the earth under his feet.

He slipped and fell, then got up and scrambled to his feet again and started heading to where she had fallen again.

When he got there, he saw 2 other dragons, he assumed that one was Igneel and the other likely Metalicana. He looked over to where Grandeeney had fallen, he noticed she had something clutched in her paw, he walked over, she had her blue eyes opened. But he could see the pain that filled them.

She was gasping for air, blood pooling around them.

He saw her paw open, and inside, laid Wendy's broken and bloody body... He screamed and ran to her and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat bolt upright in the medical bed as he shook and sobbed, he looked around, it was morning, Wendy was looking up at him from where she'd been sleeping at his side, and Porlyusica came rushing in with a knife, looking for a would-be attacker.

He sat bolt upright in the medical bed as he shook and sobbed, he looked around, it was morning, Wendy was looking up at him from where she'd been sleeping at his side, and Porlyusica came rushing in with a knife, looking for a would-be attacker.

Both females looked at him as he gasped for air trying to get his heart rate to calm down... however as he tried to calm down, the vision was suddenly before his eyes again, he hugged himself and started rocking as he sobbed brokenly.

"Mest?"

Wendy asked as she sat up and touched him, he flinched, hugging himself more tightly and she looked hurt.

She slipped out of the bed and went over to Porlyusica, who looked just as worried and confused.

The healer sat the knife down and walked over to Mest and after waiting to see if he'd react to her standing in front of him.

She spoke to him, but his eyes stared ahead, horrified as he still gasped for breath.

She reached out and turned his head to face her direction, then she checked his eyes and his tongue to see if he was having an allergic reaction to anything she gave him the previous day while treating him.

Once she ascertained that he had not had a bad reaction, she sighed, she walked past the frightened Wendy and then she came back a moment later, she tried to get him to take a potion, but in the end the old woman had had to force it down his throat... finally, once she pored it into his mouth and had forced him to swallow it, He passed out against his pillows.

The both of them stood there watching him for a few moments, then Wendy started towards him... he looked pale, so very pale to her. His hair was plastered to his head and face, his scar stood out in nasty contrast to the rest of his face because of how pale he'd become...

"Don't! I don't think it's safe, Wendy."

Porlyusica snapped and Wendy looked up at her very confused.

"What happened?"

"I think he had a nightmare, it seemed like when he sat up he was still locked in it... he didn't see or hear us... I can't even begin to imagine what kind it was..."

She muttered shuddering at the thought, once they were sure that he was asleep and quiet, she felt safe enough to leave Wendy there, so she wandered off to do something.

Wendy walked over and brushed some hair from his face, he'd been dripping in sweat.

Sighing, she sat in the chair beside his bed, after a while however she started to get bored, she remembered Eve had put some things in the draw in the table beside Mest' bed before he had left so her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She quietly slid the draw open and started going through the things in there, she found a small box and a note pad. The pad seemed to be a speech at first glance that was being practiced, however when she read it, she felt her whole body go still... he'd been writing out ways to propose to her!

Her eyes read the proposals, some silly, having been scratched out, others were emotional and sappy. When she got to the end, she sniffled and giggled.

He'd made a notation... that was beside the last proposal, the notation just said:

_'**I'll go with this.'**_

The proposal was simple...

'**Wendy Marvel, I love you. Please marry me! I don't think I can live without you.'**

She looked up at his sleeping face, then she put the note pad down, she reached for the box and looked at it, slowly she opened the box and saw a beautiful ring inside with a blue topaz stone in it's center.

She smiled at it, after a moment of examining it she closed the box, she put it and the pad away then climbed into the bed and fell asleep listening to his heart rate.

* * *

Hours later, Wendy woke up, still clinging to Mest, however, he wasn't asleep, he'd apparently been laying awake watching her, she beamed when she saw his face, she reached up and touched his cheek,

"Are you ok now?"

She asked, she could tell he'd cried not too long ago.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry I scared you... Porlyusica told me what happened..."

He whispered and she kissed him softly.

"What was the dream about?"

She asked and frowned when he shook his head, tears threatening to fall again.

"Please, Please... Wendy don't ask me to relive that..."

He said with a break in his voice, she thought then that it must have had to do with the other members of the council and the death of his friend Lahar, she leaned up and hugged his head to her chest and shoulder, she could feel him trembling, he slipped his arms around her waist, needing to be sure she was there, and he tried to calm himself down.

They stayed like that, with her hugging him and soothingly rubbing his head as she whispered softly to him that everything was ok... eventually, his trembling stopped. And he relaxed in her arms.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it."

She whispered softly as she looked at him... he nodded and laid down pulling her with him, he rolled so that she was half over him... he was protecting her, by doing that.

But from what she had no idea as she rubbed his back gently.

* * *

Mavis sat in the corner, watching them with worried eyes, she didn't want them to see her, so they didn't... but his nightmare made her wonder about a few things.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Location In This Chapter:**

_Tenroujima_

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	14. Chap-14: One Big Happy Family - NOT!

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

_**Addition:**_

_I'm gonna try and get the next few chapters out soon, so please don't flame me about the last statements of this chapter... there's a reason for it and it's complicated._

_I'm just tired and can't get the next chapter ready until tomorrow or Tuesday so please be patient and don't jump to conclusions on that._

_That's also the reason this one is so short at a little over 2600 words. Because I'm tired, but I didn't like leaving chapter 13 as the last one up... so anyway- here's chapter 14- short and ahead of schedule a bit... but you'll have more chapters in a day or a few so don't worry._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 14: One Big Happy Family. NOT!**

.

Several days had passed since Mest had his nightmare.

Wendy had stayed with him, so he hadn't needed to worry about her.

She neither told him she knew of his plans to ask her to marry him. And he didn't ask her yet.

Finally he was released... Master Makarov told him to move in with Natsu and Gray...

Mest and the 2 in question all protested. Wendy protested but gramps just glared.

"They hate my guts!"

Mest said begging.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The fire and ice mage shouted in unison, then they glared at each other.

"Look Gramps... Natsu and I can barely get along, I don't want to deal with... with..."

Gray trailed off, gulping when Erza, who stood not far behind Gramps, cracked her knuckles...

Natsu glared at Gray, not having seen Erza.

"What numb-nuts here is-"

"What did you call me!?"

"-Is saying,"

Natsu continued, glairing at Gray.

"... that none of us will survive the night if we have to share a room with... With M..."

He paled, seeing Mirajane and Lisanna glare at him, then his eyes shifted to the person Mira had just walked up to and he gulped... Erza smiled and waved at him then cracked her knuckles again for good measure as Mira giggled.

Suddenly Mest had the air knocked out of him as Natsu and Gray both threw their arms around his shoulders.

"Can't wait to have a new roommate!"

Natsu cheered...

Gray slid a glare in Natsu's direction and sighed... but said nothing as he and Natsu forcefully lead Mest away, their arms still around his neck and shoulders...

As soon as the 3 were out of sight of the others, Mest disappeared from between the younger men and reappeared a few feet away grinning as his sudden absence cause them to fall on top of each other.

"Look, I don't want to stay with you 2 anymore than you want me there. I'll move in officially but will never be there."

He stated as they glared up at him from the mess of tangled limbs they'd fallen in.

"No,"

Gray hissed as he pushed himself to his feet, then to Mest' surprise he helped Natsu up.

"We're going to deal with it. If we did what you suggested... you'd be free to go molest and manhandle Wendy."

He continued glairing at Mest-who arched an eyebrow at that.

"But she wants me to molest and manhandle her..."

He said then started laughing at the appalled look they just gave him... he was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall and hold his stomach.

Both boys crossed their arms and glared at him, until he finally got himself under control.

When he finally did, he looked at them.

"She's the one who seduced me, take it up with her... she'll just tell you to sod off."

He said grinning.

They both said nothing and started walking to their room, when they got there they showed him which was his bed and then he left while they were laying down rules.

Like hell he was going to listen to the rules set by a pair of pissed off teenage boys who seemed to fancy themselves over protective big brothers! Even if Natsu was just as old as Wendy.

As he hopped the last 5 feet of the stair well, to land on the first floor again, he ignored their shouts of-

"Get back here you assho- ho HO He- heeeello Erza!"

"Get back here you assho- ho HO He- heeeello Erza!"

He had to laugh again, he turned to teleport and blinked when he came face to face with a smiling Mira.

"Where do you want your tattoo!"

She chirped at him with a overly happy smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Huh?"

He asked and she held up a magical stamp... ah, she meant the guild symbol.

"Uh, I haven't thought of it..."

He said and she grinned, he wondered why, but Wendy suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked him out of Mira's grasp.

"That's ok Mira-San, I can give him his tattoo..."

Wendy said as Mira blinked. Wendy grabbed the magical stamp and Mest and yanked him from the hall.

Mira sighed, there went her fun... she was hoping to try and strip him.

She'd wanted to see how he looked without a shirt on.

She thought he was already pretty hot with one on...

"Oh well,"

She sighed, She turned to Kinana and smiled.

"I'm going to visit Freed. Hold down the fort for me?"

She asked and Kinana giggled.

"Yes, go ahead..."

She said making a shooing motion with her hands, Mira grinned and left.

* * *

Wendy finally stopped pulling her boyfriend, she glanced at something beside her, Mest heard her whisper:

"Please be quiet! He's not putting it THERE! If he did, he'd have to take off his-"

Then she looked at Mest... and smiled.

"Your tattoo has to be where your likely to be able to show clients, your hand or arm would be best."

She explained. He saw her eyes dart beside her and she sighed.

"You ok Wendy?"

He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, just think about where you want it... "

She said, realizing again that he'd never said he actually wanted to join, she bit her lip worriedly, he sat on a log and looked at her, he knew she had her tattoo on one of her arms.

"How about the same place you have yours then?"

He asked smiling. She blinked and nodded, looking at her hands, he cocked his head and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?"

He asked gently as he touched her face gently.

She looked at him.

"I... It just occurred to me that you hadn't actually said that you WOULD want to join..."

She said biting her lip as he smiled.

"Of course I do."

He said and he saw her eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He said kissing her softly.

She smiled against his lips then looked at the ground beside them again. Looking exasperated.

"Wendy?"

He asked and she blinked and looked at him.

"You'll see in a minute."

She said and then had him remove his shirt so she could get to his shoulder.

After a few minutes the tattoo was on his shoulder, it was the same color as Wendy's hair, as per his request.

He looked at the tattoo, he'd always thought it was kind of cute, he was glad that he now had a real one, rather than one created by a charm for his spy duty.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Said a voice he had never heard, he blinked and looked up at Wendy, but before his eyes could find her, they landed on Mavis. She smiled at him.

"Hello. I'm Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail!"

She said cheerfully with a innocent smile on her pretty face. He blinked and reached for her outstretched hand to shake it.

Then he started to get his shirt back on, he looked at Wendy for an explanation, after saying hello to Mavis properly of course, and Wendy told him about Mavis saving all of them when Acnologia had attacked... at that point his face fell and his eyes tightened as he tried to not let the memories of that time surface.

She then told him that only those with the mark of Fairy Tail could see Mavis.

After talking to them a while, Mavis said she had something to do, and she left, Wendy wondered what it was but didn't ask the girl.

Once they were alone, Mest rubbed his head.

"Are you ok?"

Wendy asked looking at him worriedly, he nodded.

"Yeah, just... it seems like there are a lot of strange scents around here, and the construction on the boat house is so... noisy I just-What Wendy?"

He asked looking at her, she blinked.

"You said you can hear the construction?"

He nodded at her question and she sighed. He thought she had a strange look on her face.

"Why? What's wrong Wens?"

He asked softly.

"Mest, the boat house is being built half way across the island, I'm worried..."

She said and he froze.

"I'm hearing something half way across the island?"

He asked and she nodded. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but he blinked and closed it. Looking over Wendy's shoulder.

She looked at him and then turned. Mavis was standing a ways off, motioning to them.

"Lets go."

Wendy said softly as she grabbed his hand and together they walked over to Mavis.

"You wanted us, first?"

Mavis gave them both a strange look, she looked to both of them much younger than she already appeared.

They looked at each other when she just stared at Mest.

"Come with me, both of you."

She said suddenly, seeming to snap out of whatever she was thinking somewhat.

"M-Master Mavis, where are we- Whoaow!"

Wendy fell.

Mavis was leading them down a rocky path that she had never seen before, her feet kept slipping, she wished now that she was wearing the flight boots her mother had given her.

She kept falling, a few times, Mavis stopped so Mest could help her up and a few more instances still, she actually pulled him down with her.

When she stood up and her legs were bleeding and her leggings torn, her legs hurt from the falls and she was now wobbly. Once she had her feet under her again Mest swung her into his arms, carrying her princess style.

"Mest!"

She protested and he looked at her as he followed Mavis, trying to keep from dropping his love or tripping himself.

"Wendy, I am trying to keep us from breaking our necks."

He said knowing full well that she was worried about his legs, having only been cured about 4 days previous to this. But he felt fine, she pouted and sighed.

"Put me down if your legs hurt."

She said softly and he smiled, kissing her forehead, and almost tripped. He tightened his hold on her- afraid he might drop her.

"Mest...?"

"Alright, if they hurt I'll put you down."

He agreed sounding annoyed.

Mavis, giggled having heard the exchange. She knew damn well though that his legs were more than fine.

* * *

On and on they walked, the sun got higher in the sky but neither of the living beings following Mavis noticed because she had turned unto a cave created by tree roots and thus they followed her.

Into the dark. Down further and further. After some time Mest had to put Wendy down because his arms were tired.

Still though, as they walked, they kept their hands linked. Because it was dark and steep. Each afraid something would happen to the other.

They had both become rather annoyed with Mavis by this point, but neither dared voice it.

As they went further down, they noticed that their tattoos started to glow... and finally Mavis stopped and turned to look at them.

"We are here."

She stated and floated through the door.

They waited a bit but heard nothing, finally they saw her stick her head through the door and she looked at them.

"Are you coming? Just turn the handle and walk in."

She snapped impatiently. They gave each other startled looks, then they walked to the door and pushed it open. Then they both froze. There were 2 Mavis looking at them.

The first, the one who had lead them there, smiled sadly, the other, she looked more solid. She was a bit older looking and had some faint scars on her hands and face.

The older looking one snapped her scarred fingers and the one who had been with fairy tail all this time finished.

The very alive, slightly older than the Mavis they knew, girl looked at them as she stood up.

The room itself looked like the common room of an inn... it was nicely furnished and there was a fire in the hearth... even though Tenrou was FAR from being cold.

There were chairs, tables and the shelves were lined with many, many books.

There was a bed in one corner and paintings of the members of Fairy Tail.

For some strange reason that neither of them could explain, both Wendy and Mest thopught of one place, one word when they looked around the room they now found themselves in:

'**Home.'**

'_**Home.'**_

They thought at the same time, loving the roomm already even though it was so deep under ground and so very dark.

"I never thought I'd meet you..."

She whispered, she glanced at Wendy and then looked at Mest, she reached up and started touching his face, he was so startled that he froze, looking at her, still holding Wendy's hand.

His girlfriend in the mean time was getting mad, after requesting that Mavis remove her hands from Mest' face Wendy grabbed her arm, with her claws extended.

Both looked at her and Mest saw her fangs had elongated.

"I said. Don't. Touch. Mest!"

She hissed, her hair floating around her, all of a sudden Mavis dropped to her knees and hugged Wendy, in an instant she retracted her claws and blinked at Mest in shock.

Mavis smiled as she pulled back and looked at Wendy.

"Mama... Papa..."

She said in a broken voice as she looked at them in turn.

They both blinked, looking at each other in bewilderment... the pretty scarred blond in front of them started crying as she knelt at their feet.  
Neither knew what to do for her. They didn't know what was happening.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Location In This Chapter:**

_Tenroujima _

Under The Sirius Tree

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	15. Chap-15:Wild Magic & Incarnations-Part 1

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

Hmmm please let me know if this chapter ruined the story for you, I've allowed a number of things that I tried to do without but it seemed that it was impossible to do that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all its official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 15: Wild Magic & Incarnations Part-1**

**.**

They had talked to Mavis for a while now. They couldn't believe what she told them.

She had told them that she was indeed the founder of Fairy Tail- however, that was not all, she said that she was also very much NOT dead.

What Wendy and the other guild members had interacted with was an astral body. She had already been weak when Acnologia attacked the island.

And she had used her still weakening strength to tap into the power of the members on the island at the time to create the spell to save their lives, not only had she herself been asleep for all the time they had been, when she came to, she had felt their life forces diminishing considerably.

Without a way to get to them, she created an astral projection of herself, and had started to seek help, she would not fully release the spell until she was sure her guild was among friends, she had wandered the ocean waiting for almost 4 months when she felt Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale.

She sensed their desperation and sadness, and that it had been directed towards her guild. So she had let them feel the magic residue and finally, some time later she saw the ship.

She told Wendy that she had felt like dancing... she had been so thrilled when she spotted the ship. However she still had to bring the island up and deactivate the spell... it took a bit, but finally she had made the island reappear.

Then she did her best to lead the newly arrived members to where Wendy, Natsu and the others had been asleep.

But by that time she had been low on magic power. So she had vanished for a while.

When she heard Makarov's voice, however she reappeared and spoke to them.

At this point in the story; the Mavis in front of Wendy and Mest, stood up. It was clear even though she had scaring; that she was still beautiful.

Her long platinum hair was in a pony tail and her strange feathered ear like head-dress was in place above each of her human ears, Wendy had always wondered if maybe... were they really a second set of ears? Mest wondered that now as well as he looked at the girl.

She wore a simple pale pinkish white dress that stopped between her ankles, and her knees.

She had her feet bare as usual, however this Mavis wore golden bangles on her ankles, they "clanked" softly as she stepped.

She had no sleeves on her dress, and she had bangles on each of her wrists.

The Fairy Tail Tattoo shown prominently on the back of her left hand as she moved her arm. It was a teal color.

It was easy for them to both see, that she moved in an elegant way... most of all though, this Mavis, had irises in her eyes, they were still large and an almost moss-green color, but she had light and irises in her eyes, which the astral body did not, that had always bothered Wendy for some reason.

This Mavis smiled at them, tiredly but still, it was a smile. She got tea for them before returning to her seat.

"Why the other appearance? If you could astral project yourself... why not look as you are?"

Mest asked after she sat down. She looked up at him than at her hands sadly.

"I have my reasons, Mest Gryder."

She said softly, an air of authority in her voice, normally that wouldn't have stopped him, however he let it go for now.

"I assume you have more to say, I'll hold my other questions until your done speaking, but get on with it Mavis."

He said a bit more harshly than he intended.

Wendy gave him an alarmed look, but Mavis laughed softly.

"Right you are-to do so, I could seal your voice until I was through speaking if I so wished!"

She said grinning, he arched an eyebrow, but tipped his head in silent acknowledgment of her authority for the time being as he took a drink of his tea and almost choked.

Again Mavis laughed and Wendy blinked, she looked at her boyfriend, then tried her tea, she almost purred.

"Dragon Sage and Rosemary!"

She said happily... Mest gasped for breath and looked at them both.

"What is Dragon Sage?"

He asked as he tried to settle his offended and upset throat, he unfortunately took another drink of it then dreaded another choking fit that didn't come.

"Dragon Sage,"

Mavis said smirking.

"Its a herb that we use to help Dragons and Dragon Slayers heal faster, it is relaxing to our kind and once the first bitterness is over... well you just usually like it."

She continued.

"But why give it to Mest? The Rosemary would have been fine"

She giggled as he arched an eyebrow at her wondering why she said that... he wasn't versed on herbs and such, so he'd have to see what properties Rosemary held. She had him suspicious.

"He's one of us now, Wendy."

Mavis said calmly as she took a drink of her tea, Wendy and Mest sat up, Wendy dropped her mug in shock, Mest careful sat his down.

"E-excuse me?"

Mest asked, his eyes huge. Mavis looked a bit smug. She LOVED getting these reactions from people!

She always had found it great fun, Mest- however, he wasn't amused.

He was mad at her for being amused at their expense, and before he knew it he had grabbed the girl and had her pinned in her chair.

She had yet to answer and he was finding that smirk unnerving!

He didn't notice the flashes of Blue/white light that crackled around him, but both girls did, Wendy's eyes widened, and she felt her shaking hand go to her mouth in shock as her boyfriend sparked and glowed slightly.

"Start talking now!"

"If you remove your hands from me, I would gladly do so."

Mavis said with what seemed to Wendy an eternity's worth of patience. But Wendy could also tell that she would have attacked him if she felt the need to do so.

He glared at Mavis, but released her when Wendy quietly touched his arm.

"Where was I? AH, yes, I had saved my guild."

She said grinning, Mest' anger had fed her own. Anger; she had held onto, in check for MANY years, and it brought out the girls sarcasm.

"Wendy, Mest, You were both aware that until your S - Class trials, Zeref was asleep here?"

She asked in an overly sweet voice, she was starting to pace, they had both sat down.

"Yeah... he was part of the cause of the disaster."

"No Doranbolt. He was not."

She said, her voice suddenly losing all its sarcasm and amusement as she glared at him with narrowed eyes, he glaired right back, she had said his first name as if it was a nasty word or some sort of threat!

"Zeref asked me, after Acnologia slaughtered many dragons; to help him seal the dragon; As well as himself, away.

Zeref was, and still is, in the possession of 2 personalities.

One who worked with the evil Dragon king, and one who feared it. Zeref... he is the only reason I am alive, so, when he asked me, I agreed. But his magic is wild magic... as is mine.

It lives, has a will of its own and has been the cause of MUCH destruction in the past."

She said pacing again, making them both nervous.

"Zeref,"

She continued as she glanced at them... she could tell Mest was calmer now, he stopped sparking for one thing.

"Was my lover... I did not want to seal him, but the hatred and evil grew and grew. Neither of us could stop it for good.

A friend of mine, a human seer, she had foreseen a being who could kill Zeref-so, he asked me to help seal him so that we could wait for Natsu.

We'd seen the boy in my friend's crystal ball.

He'd been surrounded by my guild... I knew things would turn out right without either Zeref or myself in the world.

So, I sealed him here on the island, for some time I was able to act as the guild master and the tactician as well, fairly normally but as time grew on, I felt weaker.

Wars fed people's hatred, fear, sadness and there were unfortunately many of them. It soon came to the choice: I either allow the dark side of Zeref to roam free, killing his soul as he killed others, or... or..."

She smiled sadly at the floor, her pacing eased and she stopped walking all together, then she looked at them with a sad overly forced smile.

"Or!"

She continued a bit too sharply.

"I retire from my beloved guild, from my friends and seclude myself so as not to use the magic powers I needed to retain my hold on my friend... my lover."

She flopped in the chair, resting her head in her hands, with her elbows on her knees.

"Natsu had not shown up. We had no idea how long it would be. Some of my friends, my guild mates were aware, some of them knew... they helped. Others didn't, could NOT know because they were either weak-willed enough that darkness might seep in and take hold, that darkness could make them break my hold over my love. So... they were kept in the dark.

They were told I died. And I came here, to live under the Great Tenrou Tree."

She said and then she drifted into silence as she thought... but Mest knew she wasn't done, they could sense it.

So they both kept silent and waited.

Mest found that he now liked the strange tea and it really was relaxing him.

She sighed deeply.

"I remained here, intent to wait for however long was needed until I could see Zeref killed as he so desperately desired.

He was in a sleep, in a cave not far from my fake grave. As long as he remained by that grave, my power still held sway over his. Kept his dark side in check."

She sat forward and pulled her hair from it's pony-tail and ran her fingers through her now loose hair.

"I mostly slept. However I... after some time I felt the S-class trial start. I knew that the trials were held on the island occasionally. So I thought little of it.

However, not long after the arrival of Fairy Tail, I felt another... and he was very familiar. Precht. The man who was one of the gild founders... the man I named second master!

He had come with dark intent. I was mad at myself, I had left the guild in his care! He was dark now, it permeated his every being and he surrounded himself with people of the same inclination. Worst yet, I lost my hold on Zeref, the dark side took over, because of the evil that headed our way!

He left the cave and then I managed to help his light side gain control again, however, he ran into Natsu... I faltered and a pulse of dark energy left his body..."

She was crying softly, Mest and Wendy looked at each other and Wendy sat on the floor beside Mavis, who hugged her and sobbed into Wendy's hair and shoulder.

"I failed Zeref. He wandered, trying to find his way back to the cave.

I couldn't leave here to get to him because the darkness was overwhelming me, my every fiber, I felt ill from it.

He cried... He begged people to leave before he harmed them, he wept for the death of the trees, animals and other life as his wild magic attacked anything he came near and I was helpless."

She said still hugging Wendy and sobbing. Wendy sighed, she gently paid her hand on Mavis' head it glowed softly.

The girl fell asleep clinging to Wendy. Before she was completely asleep however Wendy heard Mavis refer to her as "mama" yet again, then she was fully asleep.

Leaving Wendy to wonder in confusion.

Mest came over and took Mavis into his arms and then he gently laid her in her bed as Wendy wrote a note, telling her to send for them and they would come, she told Mavis to send for Mest though, he could come get Wendy more easily than she could him.

Then, quietly they left after they cleaned up the floor where Wendy had dropped her mug... They teleported to the sandy beach, it was now dark, and they came to a deserted part of the island, Mest sat on a rock, and, pulling Wendy to his arms, he kissed her neck, thinking about what Mavis had told them.

"So, Mavis is a Dragon Slayer?"

He asked after sitting with her in silence.

She nodded, she was sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist, and her arms resting over his, as she rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at the stars.

"Apparently... Though no one ever told me. I don't know if it's a secret."

She said.

The breeze was cool. She could smell the salty ocean air and she just was enjoying the moment.

"Apparently... I am one now too..."

He said after a while as he rested his chin against her shoulder, She reached one hand up and threaded her fingers in his dark hair.

"Apparently... I'm hoping she'll tell us more later."

She said softly. He sighed and silence descended upon them again. They were both feeling confused and depressed, he didn't know how to get the mood to change.

However, he looked around and suddenly, he got an idea, Wendy was almost asleep in his arms.

**'Can't have that...'**

He thought to himself, he then tightened his arms around her and threw the 2 of them from the rock, hoping this worked. They rolled towards the water with them coming to a stop with Wendy on her back, staring up at Mest with wide eyes.

He grinned down at her, he was leaning over her with an arm on each side of her body.

Her hair was splayed out and around her, he reached up and cupped her cheek with a hand then he kissed her softly.

"Mest...?"

She whispered as she gave him a hazy look, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and said something that made her giggle with fond memories.

"I wanted to know what a winter river truly is... I found out..."

He said and kissed her lovingly.

"Now, I want to know what making love on the beach at night feels like."

He whispered that against her ear and smiled smugly when he felt her shiver in anticipation.

After that he started removing her clothes, letting her remove his as he covered every inch of exposed skin with kisses.

Once they were both naked, he slid his hand between her legs as he kissed her passionately, hungry and with a possessive urgent quality to it.

She whimpered his name softly as his lips left hers to trail kisses down her body...

* * *

Some while later, they were laying in each others arms on the sand. Each with their body's sated and the fever from their activities earlier cooling. She was his everything. He would do anything and everything to keep her safe.

Every time he looked at her he felt like his heart would shatter, because he loved her so much.

His love was almost mind numbing for her.

"I have sand in uncomfortable places now..."

Wendy whispered into the silence, a pout in her voice... then she sighed and growled and she felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed softly.

"Want me to - ?"

He started to ask suggestively as she slapped his chest playfully and then she kissed the spot she had slapped.

"No, I'm too tired, you try anything and I won't be able to walk, let alone clean the sand out properly... if you keep going the way you were a while ago, I'll be bowlegged... "

She mumbled against his chest, already half asleep as he chuckled softly and stroked his fingers through her hair.

After a while, he too, fell asleep... feeling completely at ease.

* * *

About an hour after they fell asleep, Wendy woke up being shaken, well... she wasn't being shaken, Mest was, but the movement had caused her to shake.

She looked up and blinked, seeing Erza.

"Hey, wake up! It's not safe for you guys to sleep here... get to your rooms... There's all sorts of monsters on Tenroujima!"

She whispered as Mest opened and rubbed his eyes, blinking at Erza. Wendy was on her feet first.

"Sorry Erza-San... hey, why were you here?"

She asked softly, Erza was in her nightgown and bare feet... Mest blushed when he realized, with the moonlight he could see most of her figure through the gown, no details, just enough to leave little to the imagination.

A breeze picked up and Erza held her hair out of her face... her hand holding the hem of her nightgown in place around her legs (much to Mest' relief).

"I was- Well... I... I had a bad dream."

Erza finally admitted softly. They both looked at her worriedly and she shrugged.

"It's not the first or last time... you guys better get back before Gray and Natsu do and go into big brother mode..."

Mest frowned.

"Their not in bed yet?"

Erza's eyes light up and she grinned.

"No, every few nights they sneak out to be with Juvia and Lisanna. Since they confessed to each other, Juvia and Gray have been- a bit... overly affectionate."

She said smirking as Wendy giggled.

"Can I stay here with you a while Erza-San?"

She asked, Erza thought about it then she nodded as she sat down on the sand, not far away, her feet close enough to feel the water as the waves brushed the shore.

Wendy looked at Mest and, leaning up, she kissed him softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

She asked and he caressed her face again gently, he gripped her chin and kissed her hungrily then when he broke the kiss he whispered in her ear.

"Of course, we're part of each other..."

He nipped at her ear and kissed her throat, biting gently as he left a mark on her throat.

Then she heard him whisper...

"I can't go longer than a few hours without at least SEEING you.

Goodnight my love..."

And he was gone, she swayed from the sudden absence of his arms and she sighed, opening her eyes and seeing him no where.

"I wish I could teleport."

She said sitting beside Erza who smiled at Wendy.

"So... are you guys using protection?"

Erza asked after a moment.

Wendy looked at her, a bit appalled and embarrassed at the bold question... WHY did Grandeeney have to tell Porlyusica that she and Mest were intimate... She hugged her knees to her chest, and sighed as she watched the water come and go, kissing the sandy shore and then receding.

She found it relaxing to watch and listen too... after a while she nodded when she realized Erza was still waiting for an answer, looking very much the worried big sister.

"Yeah, Grandeeney taught me a spell."

"Good."

She said pulling Wendy into a one armed hug.

Wendy giggled and she and Erza spoke for a while longer about her and Mest, about Jellal and about things that had happened while they were apart from Fairy Tail.

"By the way... you know you spoiled Mira's fun earlier when you didn't want to let her have her fun with tattooing Mest...?"

Erza said after a while, she glanced at Wendy grinning, she had thought it was amusing.

Wendy giggled... she stretched her arms and legs and stood up, brushing the sand from her clothes.

"Yeah, I know..."

She said smiling.

She had known Mira had wanted to see him without his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ MEANWHILE ~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mest appeared in his room, He saw the lights were all off, so he made his way to his bed, and yelped as he tripped over something on the floor, he sighed, back tracked and found the light switch and flipped it... then stared at Natsu's prone form, he was laying on the floor, grinning and drooling in his sleep.

'**Must have tripped on him.'**

He thought and walked over, he gently nudged Natsu with his foot.

"Hey, Natsu...!"

He said and then he jumped back as Natsu came up swinging.

"What'dyawant!"

"Speak intelligibly please!"

Mest snapped at the still half asleep young man... Natsu narrowed his eyes and looked at Mest, clearly trying to focus them.

"Man your fast, how'd you get over there?"

"I can teleport Natsu."

He replied dryly.

Natsu thought about that then shrugged.

"I said "what do you want" before..."

He said as he got to his feet.

"Erza told me you would be with Lisanna... I came in and tripped on you, so I wanted to see why you were on the floor and if I had hurt you when I stepped on you."

Mest said as he teleported himself from the opposite side of the room, to sit on his bed, closer to Natsu.

Natsu looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Lisanna's on her period... so she wanted me to stay away."

He said rubbing his head, not looking at Mest.

"So I said we didn't have to DO anything, that I just wanted to spend time with her anyway... and she insisted I leave, that I do as she said, I got mad and we fought... then I left, but down stairs, Elfman found me and let me have it good for pissing Lis off..."

He sighed.

"I guess he hit me harder than I thought 'cause when I got here I sort of... passed out, I guess.."

He said sitting on his bed.

Mest didn't know what to say to Natsu... if the girl had said to get lost, he should have, but still... he knew what it was like to want o be with the one he loved.

So, he did and said nothing, other than-

"Good Night Natsu."

And he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Wendy and Mest met outside the guild hall and he teleported them both to the entrance to Mavis' rooms. They knocked and heard her voice say faintly:

"Come in..."

They looked at each other, she sounded... not right, Mest opened the door and Wendy went inside then he followed as he closed the door behind him.

Mavis was in her same chair, she looked more pale and very sad.

"Thank you, for coming back, I feared that you might not."

"I left you a note, didn't yo-"

"I saw it Wendy, but you 2 seemed to not believe me so I wasn't sure if you would keep to your promise."

"At the very least,"

Mest said sitting down and pulling Wendy into his arms as he looked across to Mavis.

"It's an amusing story."

She frowned at that but let it go.

"Where did I leave off?"

"Zeref got loose and went insane and called Acnologia."

He said flatly, she narrowed her eyes at him but sighed and let that go too... she was keeping track of how many times he pissed her off though.

"Anyway..."

Wendy said trying to get on track to something she and Mest actually cared about.

"Why did you call us Mama and papa?"

She asked bluntly and Mest grinned... Mavis on the other hand looked at her hands.

"D-do you remember that I mentioned that Zeref saved me?"

They both nodded as she looked at them.

"D... Are you aware of the fate of the Sky Dragon Lieutenant, Sylvaniea? And her half-human lover?"

At the mention of that he and Wendy froze... Mest had started seeing memories of that time more clearly, Wendy had had some memories come to her in dreams, not much of the deaths was nice to remember.

They both nodded. But Mest picked up on what she had said.

"Wait... Half-Human? He was a Dragon slayer created by being gifted dragon magic wasn't he?"

He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, however... his mother was not human, his father alone had been human. James' mother had been a fae... a forest elf to be precise..."

She said and he looked at her with huge and confused eyes.

"Are you aware that Sylvaniea was with child?"

She continued softly... then looked at her hands again when she saw them nod.

"The child that she and James had... I was their child."

"..."

"Y-Your saying that... your o - our... your the child of our past incarnations?"

Mest said sitting forward, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his past life he had been a half human, half faerie (since Elves would fall into that category) and a dragon slayer as well...

Wendy hopped out of his arms to think, she started pacing, much the same way Mavis had the day before, she was wringing her hands as she sis so and looked at Mavis as the girl nodded her response to Mest' question.

"How does that equate to Zeref saving you? I thought the child was killed with Sylvaniea?"

He asked and she sighed.

"Sylvaniea went into labor just after James left that day.

She delivered me alone on her own, it was a painful labor for her."

Mavis said softly, looking at Wendy, seeing Sylvaniea somewhat when she looked at Wendy's face.

"When Acnologia came, he was still a man... He'd made his half demon child some with him.

That was Zeref. As a child of a human gifted with the ability of Dragon Slaying magic, and of a demon Dragon, mother... he was very long lived.

Already the apparent age of 16- he was with his father, Acnologia, against his will. But when his father killed Sylvaniea... he saw a vision of some sort about the child in her arms, me."

She said with a deep shuddering sigh.

"He took me, refusing to allow his father to harm me. They fought and finally Acnologia began to feel ill. He was unaware that since Sylvaniea had cursed him with her last breath and since she was the 10,000th dragon he had killed... that he'd started to turn.

Later, when James came upon Acnologia, he was already mostly Dragon.

Zeref tried to tell James that I was alright, but the sadness, the hatred James felt affected Zeref and his dark side took over. He ended up watching, laughing as my father was torn apart..."

She said sadly as she looked at Mest...He looked back at her with an even stare.  
Almost daring her to refer to him as this James, again. He didn't care who he had been then, he was no one's father and he wouldn't be until he and Wendy saw fit for that to happen as far as he cared. He was not James. Even if they shared the same soul!

After that there was silence for a while.

No one knew what else to say.

"Anyway..."

Mavis said softly, finally.

"Zeref... his light side came under control again and he took me far away from his father, to this island.

Here he took care of me, he raised me and when I was the equivalent of 20, we became lovers when I told him how I felt... after that- we meet the part of the story that I mentioned before, about fairy Tail and him asking me to help him seal himself."

They had nodded, still not quite sure what to say... did this make her their child? They had been her parents in a previous incarnation.

They both felt so utterly confused.

After that, she let them go, and they went to a secluded spot and Wendy used her communication crystal from her mother to contact Grandeeney... they needed her opinion and they were both, for a change so very lost and confused.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Location In This Chapter:**

_Tenroujima _

Under The Great Tenrou (Sirius) Tree

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	16. Chap-16:Wild Magic & Incarnations-Part 2

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please feel free to leave reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

Currently, no one has reviewed since about chapter 11- I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I don't know if you guys don't like it anymore or what. Anyway- please let me know what your thinking.

And thank you to those who have added my fic to their favorites.

To those who are following also, and those who have reviewed already!

Warning:

There is the mention of a miscarriage, by one of the main characters in this chapter- I don't want anyone upset, so if you don't want to read it, I suggest that you stop reading after Metalicana annoys Igneel and it says that Mest stops going to see Mavis.

If your worried about the mention of the miscarriage, then just stop there, and go to the next chapter, because from there on to the end of this chapter it talks about it. And not a lot of plot moving info happens then.

I am planning fics about my pairings based around the time of the happenings in this fic, so, it will be mentioned in the fic about the couple it happens to, as well.

That's why I mentioned it. At all.

But anyway- skipping that part if you are uncomfortable may not bother the flow of the story for most.

If you DO skip it though, I'd like to have review telling me if, after chapter 17, it was still ok and understandable like I hoped it would be.

I can better the story with help from you guys, But if I don't get any input then I won't know how to make things better.

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 16: Wild Magic & Incarnations Part-2**

**.**

Grandeeney sat in her cave. She had a headache.

She had her chin resting on the cold stone floor, her large paws on top of her aching head and her eyes squeezed shut tightly from the pain it caused.

It had become so bad that if she moved she felt ill. If she opened her eyes, she got horribly dizzy.

Metalicana and Igneel had been oh so helpful in trying to help... they'd nearly killed her-WHY she had tried their headache remedies; she had no idea.

She should have avoided allowing them to "Help" like her live depended on it... which after drinking those horrible concoctions, that they had given her; she thought that it may very well have depended on it.

'_**Maybe they thought if they killed me it would help the pain in my head...'**_

She thought to herself dryly. She sighed and after quite a while, she started feeling better.

She picked her head up carefully after removing her paws from it and sighed. She didn't know if it was the time that she had waited, or that maybe god-awful crap that the male dragons had made her drink.

Either way, it was less painful. She would never admit to them though that it was likely to have helped... if she did... no, she shook her head at that thought. If they thought it helped, they'd never let her be.

They would forever be harassing her with "I told you so's..." and "Aren't I smart's...?" and "See, we're not only good for one thing!"

She groaned, just hearing the taunts and them patting themselves on the backs about this in her mind filled her with dread.

She had once told them that ANYTHING male, had only one purpose: helping females continue the species... and she did NOT want to prove them right.

As it was, they'd been checking in on her every 10 minutes, asking if their "medicine" helped... well... Metalicana had been, Igneel stopped after she tried to bite his tail off... he knew better than to keep bothering her after that.

'_**Maybe I should bite the other one too...'**_

She thought to herself, half amused at the idea - she knew though that if she did, she might break her teeth on his Iron hard scales... it would only make him more amused, and more annoying to boot.

It had been a very long time since she had gotten a migraine to this extent.

Never had she gotten one while in her dragon form... and NEVER caused by Wendy.

But here she had been, with a raging headache. And it was thanks to her lovely child.

Several hours before, she had woken up to Wendy frantically screaming for her in her head.

Meaning she was using the crystal.

It had taken her a bit of time to calm Wendy down and get her to express herself in a less panicked way.

But when she had, oh boy, this was a weird problem.

* * *

**~An Hour Before~**

* * *

'_**Calm down Wendy!'**_

Grandeeney had finally shouted over her child's babbling.

'**Sorry...'**

Wendy's response had seemed- timid all of a sudden, so Grandeeney wondered if she had been too sharp.

'_**It's ok... just tell me, CALMLY, what is wrong? Is it Mest? Has my blood caused more problems?'**_

'**No, He's fine. Well... he's different, but I'll worry about that later.'**

She responded, thinking about what Mavis had said and about the sparks and the glowing she had seen.

'_**Ok what, then?'**_

Grandeeney asked softly, patiently.

'**Are you aware of who Mavis Vermillion is?'**

'_**Yes...'**_

She replied slowly, sounding cautious, clearly wondering where Wendy was headed with this now.

'_**... She's the first master of Fairy Tail... correct?'**_

She added, wondering if it was the reason for Wendy's frantic call... but Grandeeney had never had dealings with Mavis to her knowledge, so this left her confused.

'**Correct... however, it's complicated and I have a feeling we haven't heard all she has to say.'  
**

After that Wendy told her mother what Mavis had told her, everything... when she was finished, Wendy was greeted with only silence for quite some time.

'_**...'**_

'**G-Grandeeney?'**

'_**I'm here Wendy... just thinking.'**_

It had never occurred to Grandeeney that the baby of her dear friend had survived.

She found this hard to believe... and disturbing- however she also knew that Wendy was telling the truth.

'_**I need a little time. Do the 2 of you need a response now?'**_

She finally asked with a tired sigh.

'**No... we can wait a few da... days- well; now that I think... **_***I* **_**can. Actually Mest is mad about the situation; he seems offended to boot...'**

'_**Let me speak to him, have him lay his hand on the crystal...'**_

'**Sure.'**

Wendy looked over at Mest who had been sitting against a fallen tree, they were in the forest and he looked annoyed, well... more like highly pissed off, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched (looking insulted for some reason she could not fathom) as a large lizard- sat across from him and stared back.  
Deliberately it ate a once beautiful butterfly, Mest' annoyance seemed to be directed at the lizard and what it was doing.

In turn, it seemed to be daring Mest to do something about it's actions.

With each crunch of the lizard's strong jaws, the wings poking from it's mouth would bounce up and down in a strange and sickening dance.

Vaguely, Wendy wondered why, he and the lizard were eyeing each other with such hostility.

On top of all of that- he was sparking slightly around his hair. She bit her lip worriedly, his angry eyes, still fixed on the lizard, were also... shimmering... for some strange reason, as if the same sparks around his hair were in his beautiful green eyes. The shimmering sparks in them, made his eyes look rather silvery green.

"Uhmmm... M-Mest...? Grandeeney said she wants to talk to you."

He glanced at her, the sparks ceasing and his eyes returning to their gentle, warm green color that she so loved.

"Last time she _"talked to me" _... it felt like she was shredding my brain with those claws of hers. Will this be less painful?"

She nodded, feeling a bit timid once again, this time because of his anger at Mavis and now, at the lizard... who seemed to be enjoying, annoying Mest, though she didn't know why.

And it wasn't like she could talk to the lizard... she could only talk to the dragons.

"Yeah, all you need to do is rest your hand against the crystal and she'll talk to you. The connection is already open."

She said and he nodded, then pushed himself up to his feet with a deep tired sigh... he headed over to her, but stopped and kicked the lizard for good measure, it squealed, and rolled away, she winced.

"U... Ummm... Mest t... that Lizard...?"

She asked blinking at him.

He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about me... I happen to like butterflies, and it caught it and ate it while I was watching that butterfly.

I thought it was pretty; it's wings were glowing and it looked really strange and unique... I wanted you to see it before it left, but by the time that thing caught it... well... it doesn't matter..."

He said softly, hugging her... she had a feeling it was more to the situation than that. But she let it go, she touched his face and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"Ok,"

She said looking worriedly into his eyes, then she let him go, she watched him walk to the crystal and nervously wipe his slightly sweaty hands on his pant legs before resting one on the crystal and closing his eyes as she did to contact Grandeeney. He winced in anticipation of pain.

But of course, none came and he relaxed.

'_**Mest?'**_

'**Hi...'**

'_**You sound like you think I'll bite.'**_

She commented annoyed and amused at the same time.

'**Well... last time you spoke in my head, I thought someone was killing me the pain was so bad.'**

'_**Sorry about that. I knew it would hurt... but not that badly.'**_

He sighed at her sincere response.

'**I know you meant no harm to me.'**

'_**Are you feeling better? Did Porlyusica help you get better?'**_

'**It seems so... however Mavis Vermillion stated that I am now a Dragon Slayer. And I think she's right. It seems my senses have become heightened and I feel strange powers surging through me...'**

He didn't mention it, but he felt the need to have Wendy close to him more often now and every time he looked at her he wanted to get her alone and strip her and make love to her... before; the urge had not been so desperate & demanding for that.

He also was feeling extremely possessive of her and found himself detesting it if she spoke to her male friends.

That just was NOT him.

But he didn't mention that to Grandeeney, it was embarrassing enough as it was that he was having trouble controlling his desire for her.

He could feel Grandeeney's puzzlement.

'_**Perhaps I should come there.'**_

'**Why?'**

'_**Because I am concerned, I'm the cause of this and responsible if you are a Dragon Slayer now.'**_

'**I'm an adult, Grandeeney- I can deal with it. My only worry is, what will happen to my previous magic abilities, I worked long and hard to learn them.**

**Both of which are not entirely common... though I would hesitate to say if their completely lost magic.'**

'_**I'm not sure, to be honest... I'm so sorry Mest.'**_

He sighed when she said that, he was about to say something when he heard her make a sound, then she continued talking.

'_**Usually a Dragon Slayer comes into existence, via one of several methods, the first one, being that we have children with a human. **_

_**Those children are born with the abilities and it's the choice of the dragon parent if they'll let that child developed that dragon energy into another form of magic or if they will train that child. **_

_**The next is, we give humans the ability through a spell that stimulates the nature of their magical origin. **_

_**-The last way is to merge a human with Lacrima Crystals which have absorbed the abilities of a Dragon... usually most of these are done when the human is very young and had yet to manifest a magical specialty.'**_

She said carefully.

'**Well... we'll see sooner or later. Anyway- why did you want to talk to me?'**

He knew that she had been concerned, however he knew that whatever it was it likely had something to do with the Mavis problem.

'_**Wendy said you were upset about what Master Mav-'**_

'**Upset?! I'm beyond that. I don't trust her. And I don't like her calling me "papa" I am not, nor have I been anyone's "papa". It's unnerving and I don't like her calling Wendy "mama"...'**

He trailed off when she started laughing.

'**What's so damn funny, you furry lizard?'**

That comment was meant to annoy her but he could tell she only started laughing harder than she had been before.

'**Don't worry, Mest. As for Mavis, she saved Wendy and her friends. I need to look into a few things- It will likely take me a few days however, so, I wanted to ask you to PLEASE not do anything until I contact you again?'**

'**Why?'**

'_**I just need it this way. Please Mest?'**_

He sighed at her tone, she sounded like Wendy when she was trying to get him to do as she wished... and as such, for some reason he could not deny her.

'**She's acting like I'm her father: James and Wendy is Sylvaniea- we may have their souls, but we aren't them... alright; I guess I can sit on my temper a bit. **

**But only 4 days... I mean it Grandeeney. I'm not responsible for what I do after that... my temper seems to have a shorter fuse than normal.'**

'_**I know Mest- I'm sorry... in any case- that should be enough time. Thank you.'**_

'**Don't thank me until it's been 4 days and I haven't throttled Mavis.'**

He said and she smiled. He didn't know how, but he could sense the smile through the connection.

'_**Thank you anyway, Mest. I'll be in touch.'**_

Then she was gone and he let his hand slid from the crystal.

* * *

**~Currently~**

* * *

Grandeeney could hear Metalicana harassing Igneel through the opening in her cave, she sighed, she didn't want them to know her headache was better, but she needed to leave.

'**Men... males of any species are all so brainless at times...'**

She hissed to herself as she thought about shifting her form.

She took the form of a fuzzy ball of light and floated out of her den, both males looked in her direction.

'**Where are you going?'**

Igneel demanded and she sighed, floating where she was as she turned her attention to them.

She did NOT want to deal with their crap!

'_**Sod off, Igneel.'**_

She snapped and floated anyway as both dragon males looked at her with their jaws hanging open.

'**Did she just tell you to sod off?'**

'**Yes,'**

Igneel narrowed his eyes and huffed smoke and flames from his nose as Metalicana started laughing.

'_**What'd you do to her this time?'**_

The only response he got was a nasty look from the short tempered fire dragon king, and a reply, telling him to go do something that was anatomically impossible even for a male dragon.

That part of their anatomy was just not long enough to do THAT to themselves...

But Metalicana knew better than to voice that- not if he wanted to ever be able to move again... he sighed and slunk back to his cave. Neither Igneel, nor 'Deeney were any fun.

* * *

Mest chose to stop going to see Mavis, because that was the best way for him to avoid losing his temper.

However he also told Wendy she was forbidden to do so as well. He didn't trust the girl, though he was amazed at his own amount of distrust and at how volatile his temper was when she was concerned. He didn't want Wendy near her when he wasn't there to protect her himself.

That being said, he wasn't Wendy's boss, father or any other authority figure to her.

He was her boyfriend.

He had no right to tell her whom she could see, or where she could and could NOT go as far as she cared.

So after 2 days, when she had a sudden urge to see Mavis, she went.

The night she finally went to see Mavis, she had been in her dorm room when the perfect opportunity presented itself for her to go talk to Mavis, she had some things to ask her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was needed.

She shared a dorm room with Lucy, Lisanna and Levy... she often felt like the odd-girl out since she was the only one in the room without an L name.

But when she voiced it they laughed.

She would be getting her own room, all of the mages would, once the rooms were made that was.

Bisca and Alzak had built a small cottage not far from the FT HQ and were living together happily, with Asuka and the new child that Bisca was expecting.

The guild was renovating old buildings in the ruins of the former Fairy Tail base and building new buildings for the various uses they needed them for.

This night, Lisanna was helping Mirajane with something related to one of the new girl's bathroom, so she'd stayed in her sister's room... since it was easier for them to brain storm when they were in the same room. At the moment Erza and Mirajane were the only girls who had rooms to themselves in the place.

Levy went to spend time with Gajeel... after asking Wendy for a birth control spell, she said what they'd been using for protection chafed... Wendy didn't ask her what it was or why and where- or who, it chafed.

With Gajeel, it was better not to know those things... and Levy had been blushing profusely and looking, quite determinedly, at her feet when she said the word: Chafed... Wendy knew better than to let the curiosity rule her and she just agreed to help.

She cast the spell on her after she explained that it would NOT wear off, if she wanted to get pregnant at any time... she'd have to ask Wendy to remove it.

After that Levy had squealed happily and hugged Wendy, then she'd left.

Wendy thought she could, maybe, go see Mavis then, but when she turned around, Lucy was standing there, with tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes.

Fidgeting; she told Wendy that she had had a miscarriage 3 months before.

At that Wendy started sobbing.

Lucy smiled sadly, sniffled her tears back and hugged her younger friend... she told her that she hadn't known she was pregnant until she miscarried, she had only been a month and a half along, though she'd been feeling strange. It had never occurred to her that she had been pregnant.

* * *

**~Several Months Before~**

* * *

When she miscarried, she'd been working on getting the bar in Fairy Tail set up along with the others, and she'd suddenly felt a horrible pain in her stomach...

Natsu had smelled the blood before anyone noticed and was by her side in the blink of an eye, forcefully taking the board she'd been carrying with Lisanna, from her hands.

He told her; quite firmly and somewhat grimly, sounding worried and desperate that she do as he said, that she needed to go to Grandma-Porlyusica. NOW.

She hesitated a moment, not liking his tone of voice, and not liking that he had cut into her time to hang out with Lisanna as they worked... then she nodded when she suddenly felt ill, she had yet to realized she'd started bleeding though, her first clue was when Levy gasped as Lucy passed her on her way to the door.

Everyone else was far to busy to notice, Levy had been the first to actually see, as the blood start to stain Lucy's light blue, cut-off jean shorts.

Levy could clearly see that Lucy was bleeding heavily, almost dangerously so.

By the time she was at the door though, Lucy noticed, feeling the blood start to trickle down her inner thighs.

Her pulse was pounding in her head by then and she felt cold and somewhat numb.

Lucy felt scared when she looked down to see what the odd sensation running along her thighs was... and saw the blood: it was almost to her knees at that point.

Dizzy from the shock & confusion as well as not understanding why she was bleeding. She swayed as she reached for the door, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed as Loke materialized beside her and caught her before she hit the floor.

He'd sensed her distress and forced his own gate open.

He held her in his arms, and blinked, the shimmering glow had yet to completely fade from his forced opening of his gate.

He asked the others in the room, why she appeared to be hemorrhaging and why she was so pale, cold and covered in sweat as well as trembling.

They said they didn't know.

Obviously as confused as he was... everyone dropped what they were doing and went with him to the old apothecary's cottage and infirmary.

Even Natsu didn't understand what was happening.

He and Gajeel had been wondering why Lucy had been smelling differently for the last month, neither young man had known any pregnant women- so they didn't know that: when a woman was pregnant, that their sent would be altered by hormones during the pregnancy.

After that, it took 3 days for Lucy to wake up. When she finally had come to however, it was all over.

By then the only ones in the room with her, were: Loke, Charla, Happy, Virgo, Cana and Levy with Lily clutched in her arms like a security blanket. The other's hadn't been able to stay, due to lack of room and duties that needed doing in the guild...though they'd all been visiting quite often.

The group in the room when Lucy woke up, were the ones who had been there most of the time, some never leaving like Loke, Virgo and Levy- who's eyes were very red & swollen from crying often, just like Happy, Charla, Cana and even Virgo's eyes.

Loke's eyes just looked tired and infinitely sad, like something had been broken inside him. When she saw the look on his face, Lucy had weakly lifted her hand to caress his face gently, wincing in pain slightly as she shifted her body; trying to sit up, he'd kissed her palm and helped her sit up a bit.

She asked what happened, she knew something was terribly wrong and he rested his forehead against hers after he'd gotten her sitting up a bit. When they'd told her what had happened, she'd cried.

Virgo had then ushered the others out, leaving the room herself, as well; as Loke cried with Lucy, pulling her into his arms, holding her against his chest- he felt her tears soaking his shirt... he didn't care as he rubbed her upper back soothingly and kissed her hair... she was so precious to him. His life. His everything.

Virgo knew that her brother and her princess would need to grieve and it would be done best without all of those eyes on them.

Even if they were almost equally sad and concerned eyes filled with Love for Lucy and Loke and heartache for their loss and the sad situation.

* * *

**~Currently~**

* * *

She sighed after telling Wendy what had happened.

And that she and Loke had stopped sleeping together, because they found out that normal human contraceptives were useless for them.

He wasn't human and he was mostly pure magic... so that over-ruled the normal means of protection. She asked Wendy if she could cast the spell on her as well, if it would even work if her partner was a Celestial Spirit. And a powerful one at that!

Wendy looked it up in her mothers notes and then she agreed to do it for her the other girl, still crying for Lucy and Loke softly.

Lucy's grief at the loss was still so strong that it and Lucy's emotional pain were both almost a tangible thing in the room. Wendy's ability to empathize with others made her acutely aware of how much pain Lucy had been feeling over the loss.

Lucy also told Wendy that she hadn't told anyone else this, not even Loke, but she also felt strongly that it was her fault she had lost the baby.

Because she'd been helping with the construction... if she hadn't been doing that, she might not have lost her and Loke's precious baby.

She felt like she had killed it. When she voiced this to Wendy, the girl looked at Lucy in amazement.

"You did not kill your baby Lucy. It was an accident and you didn't even know you were pregnant!"

She said in a sad voice as she hugged her now sobbing friend.

Lucy whimpered into Wendy's hair.

"I- I... I hate myself, I'm also relived that it didn't survive... I'm a horrible person for thinking that, aren't I...?

It's just, it's a bad time for us to have children... and I may die with all that is happening, I don't want a baby until I can devote myself to it without the fear of leaving it, if I should die... I don't want to neglect it like my father neglected me...

I'm awful Wendy! I'm a hypocrite! I cry over the loss of my child, and am glad that it won't be coming!"

It wasn't that Lucy didn't care that she'd miscarried, she did- it hurt her and Loke both, deeply. However, it had been, and was still, a bad time.

They, none of them could really afford to have that happen when things were so chaotic.

Asuka was a different story- she had been born in a time of little danger... but now... none of them needed a child to care for.

As it was Bisca had accidentally gotten pregnant again, but she was happy and she and Alzak were so excited for their new baby to come soon. They were so giddy that the guild as a whole found them annoying.

Lucy was happy for them, but also worried about their children with things as dangerous as they still were. Also, it hurt to see them so happy and know that she both wanted and didn't want her baby, that she'd lost hers and would never hold it.

She knew she'd likely have one, one day, but it wouldn't be the baby she'd lost.

After the spell was cast, Wendy smiled up at Lucy reassuringly.

"I'm going out for a while Lucy,"

Lucy looked worried at Wendy. After she cast the spell on Lucy. They'd each laid in their respective beds, talking about their lovers, and their future dreams, Lucy had calmed down considerably by then.

"You shouldn't go out so late at night... or rather..."

Lucy looked at the clock-

"Rather, you shouldn't go out so early in the morning... it's 3:54 am Wendy..."

She said looking concerned. Wendy smiled as she got out of bed and through some of her clothes that her mother had given her on as well as a cloak.

"I want some air Lucy- I'll be fine."

Wendy said as she finished putting her boots from her mother on and looked at Lucy, smiling brightly.

"Why don't you summon Loke when I go? You'll have the room all to your selves."

She said standing up.

"Awe Wendy- I'm not chasing you out am I?"

Lucy asked softly, biting her lip. She didn't want to make Wendy feel uncomfortable.

Wendy shook her head, walked over to Lucy and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"No, you aren't and don't worry, I'll be fine... I have something I wanted to do."

She said warmly. Lucy hesitated then smiled at Wendy.

Then Wendy walked to their balcony window, and, after opening it and going onto the balcony, she jumped out, landing softly on the ground below, which was 3 levels down from their shared room.

Lucy went to see if she was ok, and saw Wendy wink and then wave to her before she started walking away from the girls dorm building.

Lucy thought about what Wendy had said. He had told Lucy he loved her, and it wasn't her fault... but sill... she sighed, fingering her engagement ring from Loke.

He'd given it to her several days ago and asked her to marry him.

She's accepted of course, but her guilt and self-blame made her have doubts.

She just didn't understand how none of her friends, her Fairy Tail family, blamed her... if she had been more in tune to her body she might not have lost her baby... after a while of thinking, she smiled weakly to herself... determined to ask him why he still loved her after she was so careless... finally, she summoned Loke.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	17. Chap-17:Wild Magic & Incarnations-Part 3

**A/N:**

If you enjoy this story please feel free to leave reviews, the more reviews I find the happier I am and more likely I am to write more of this.

Flames are not welcome, however I do welcome constructive criticism!

Thank you to those who have added my fic to their favorites.

To those who are following also, and those who have reviewed already!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The anime and manga of Fairy Tail and it's characters and any other formats it is in, belong to Hiro Mashima and the (likely many) respective companies that work hard to create the series in any/all it's official forms.

I claim no copyright to it, or Mashima Sensei... though I love him for making Fairy Tail!

I claim no money for doing this fanfic.

It's free, written by a fan for other fans because Mashima Sensei has yet to put us Wendy x Mest shippers out of our collective misery (meaning he has yet to bring them officially together romantically)...

In other words, I own NOTHING related to this fic other than my opinions.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 17: Wild Magic & Incarnations Part-3**

**.**

When Wendy got to Mavis' door, she knocked, her feeling of dread getting worse, she knocked again when no response was heard, finally she opened it on her own and peered in.

"Excuse me...?"

Mavis' home under the tree was large, multi-roomed and Wendy had no idea where to start looking for her. So she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Mavis?"

"..."

No response came, Wendy bit her bottom lip as she looked around and then started searching the rooms, finally she found Mavis.

She was naked, and in a pool of hot water, she looked to be asleep, her nose and mouth both almost below the water, she seemed to have been there a while.

Wendy noticed that the scars on the girl's face seemed to be gone. But she didn't want to waist time worrying about that, Mavis looked very unwell.

Wendy stripped her own clothes, not wanting to get them wet and she jumped into the water, because that was the only way to reach Mavis who was in the center of the pool which was sunken into the floor, and about 18 feet around in diameter.

The pool appeared to be man made - approximately 4 feet deep, the water had a bit of a sulfur scent to it, which made Wendy's lungs sting.

The water was tinged green and felt really hot, but good to Wendy. Once she got to Mavis, she pulled her into her arms, feeling a bit strange herself, she felt like she was bigger and her legs were cramping, she also noticed that Mavis seemed smaller.

She shrugged to herself and pulled Mavis to the side of the stone lined hot pool. Then she hauled her onto the tile... that's when Wendy realized.

She had breasts! Not tiny mounds of embarrassing flesh that tried to pass themselves off as breasts, these were honest to goodness, bouncing and perky breasts!

Also, her hips! They were wider and she had long shapely legs now!

She sat there, trying to figure it out. She stood up still naked, feeling a bit dizzy because she wasn't use to the height, she walked over to the mirror she had seen when she had came in. And she stood there.

Completely naked.

Dripping wet, with her legs set a bit apart to keep her balance on the wet tile and stared at herself in the mirror.

The person looking back, had the same hair color as Wendy, the same eyes, and face. The face looked more mature though; thinner and longer, very pretty she thought.

Her hair was now down to her ankles in wet waves. Her body... that was amazing.

She had a nice figure now, almost like her mothers... though her breasts were smaller than Grandeeney's.

Her sides curved in as she ran a hand along her side from under her arm down.

When she reached her waist, there was a curve out into the flair of hips.

She was thin and curvy! She almost cheered, however she remembered Mavis.

She turned to see that Mavis was still out of it and on top of that she was breathing heavily and shivering.

Wendy dried herself off, dressed and then dried Mavis off as well, then wrapped her in a throw from a chair the sitting room and carried her awkwardly to her bed, she got Mavis into her sleep clothing and then she tucked her into bed.

Once she had Mavis in bed, Wendy did a health scan of her body to be sure she was ok, she seemed fine, other than overheated and in pain from somewhere.

Wendy couldn't pinpoint the pain though or how bad it was. She sighed finally, ceasing her scan spell and then she waited.

As she did however, she realized that her mother must have been right- the clothes that Grandeeney had magically made for her seemed to still fit Wendy even after such a drastic physical change.

She was amazed and grateful. After a while of thinking and watching Mavis, Wendy fell asleep with her head on the bed beside Mavis, both of Wendy's hands holding hers.

* * *

It was 8 AM when Mavis and Wendy both woke up. What woke them was Mest pounding on the main door. Mavis blinked when she saw Wendy sit up beside her and cover a yawn with her hand. Then the girl got up, and, stretching she went to answer the door.

The whole time Mavis had been eyeing Wendy's new appearance. She couldn't remember getting out of the water, she assumed she had passed out, and Wendy found her.

If she had, that would explain the girls altered body.

Mavis heard Wendy open the door to a angry Mest who was cursing about Mavis doing something to his Wendy and where was she? Then she giggled when she heard what he said when he finally focused on Wendy-

"For all that is holly, what the hell happened to you!? My god!"

She could only imagine his reaction to the girl before him.

* * *

Mest stood looking at Wendy. She was now taller, her head just the right height for him to rest his chin on if he were to pull her close, looking closely at her face, to be sure it was Wendy... yes, they were the same, her beautiful warm brown eyes.

It was his Wendy... but he still had trouble processing what he was seeing, he reached out, cupping her face gently with both of his hands, as he looked at her in amazement.

"Wendy...?"

She smiled and nodded, leaning into his hands.

"It's me Mest..."

"How?"

He said as he made circles against the skin of her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I... I-I'm not really sure."

She admitted, biting her lip worriedly, she looked up at him, and tentively, she reached up to run her fingers over his scar gently.

She was afraid he didn't like the change, judging by how he was acting right now... She opened her mouth to ask if he was upset at her, then she gasped as he suddenly pulled her against his body, crushing his lips into hers.

It was a sudden and all consuming kiss, she felt her senses being overwhelmed as he moved them, shifting their position so that she was standing where he had been, her back against the door as one of his arms banded around her waist, the other tangling in her hair to cup the back of her head as he devoured her lips.

She whimpered, clutching at his shirt as she fought for dominance in the kiss, she had never felt like this before when he kissed her!

She both loved, and was frightened by it as his tongue fought with hers for dominance, she was desperately trying to suck air in through her nose as he finally won the battle of tongues and after a few moments, he finally pulled his lips from hers, both of them gasping for air as they looked at each other.

"M-Mest... What was...?'

She panted as she searched his face. He hugged her then, resting his cheek against hers.

She could tell that he wanted her... the evidence was pressing against her thigh. She hugged him back, still wondering at the reaction she'd gotten from him.

He was torn: he'd wanted his love to have a more adult body, yes.

But he loved Wendy and was afraid that she had changed inside as well as outside.

"Your my Wendy, aren't you?"

He asked still breathless as he held her. She felt him trembling slightly and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm still me Mest... I only changed on the outside..."

She said as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, still holding him close in the hug.

She felt him relax and the trembling eased. She kissed his neck softly as she held him.

"She just reached her ideal physical age."

They both looked up towards the voice, Wendy smiled at Mavis and Mest growled.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Not a blessed thing. She did it to herself... by the way-Wendy, I assume you saved me, thank you."

Wendy nodded as she unwound herself from Mest, giggling when she heard him curse softly.

"What do you mean by "I did it to myself"- Master Mavis?"

Wendy asked as Mest was leaning against the door, glowering at Mavis, his arms crossed and generally giving off the vibes of someone highly mistrustful of the girl his eyes were on.

Wendy went to sit on a chair with an open, eager expression and wide eyed innocence.

"Stop looking at me like that Gryder- you look as though I'm going to eat the 2 of you."

"Sorry, I don't trust you, I have no reason to."

He stated flatly and Wendy sighed- as did Mavis who then looked at the Sky Maiden.

"That water you entered to save me, it's charmed and will age or de-age a person to their ideal age."

She said gently and Wendy's eyes widened.

"Wow, I didn't know something like that existed!"

Mavis nodded.

"I created it, that was not WHY I created it, however... it was a side effect."

"Why did you create it then?"

Mavis looked at Mest and frowned.

"It eases my pain, and heal the scars..."

She said finally, they both looked at her, Mest noticed that the scars were gone now, he hadn't noticed until she said that.

But he waited a better explanation.

"You say that as if they come back, how come the don't stay away?"

He asked and she frowned, thinking on it a bit- finally she looked at him.

"It's a curse if you must know."

She said softly, almost sadly as she looked away from him.

She did not see fit to say more than that though. So Mest let it drop, he was curious though, very much so.

"In any case, Wendy will be like that unless she swims in the water with the strong honest desire to change back..."

She added, knowing full-well that was highly unlikely. The girl had WANTED To look like this.

"I don't want to change back."

Wendy said honestly. She liked being close to Mest' height and he seemed to like it too, if the way he'd kissed her and slammed her against the door before was any example... he'd been a bit rough, and her lips and back hurt but still... she's actually liked it.

* * *

The days had passed, the 4th day came and went, they heard nothing from Grandeeney.

Both Mest and Wendy had become worried for her, but neither voiced their worries. Wendy tried numerous times to contact her but received no answer.

Mavis still wandered the guild hall as the tiny innocent looking ghost girl most of them now knew well, Wendy and Mest interacted with her, but didn't go out of their way to spend time with her, she had made it clear that she only wished to talk about those things in her home.

The morning Wendy had changed in looks and height, her friends had been shell shocked to say the least.

She was beautiful and actually looked more along the lines of being around 18-20. Romeo was fawning over her, clearly love sick.

Mest thought it was a bit cute, but he also knew she loved him, so he had ho fear of losing his Wendy to the child.

The best part was, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel wouldn't be able to play the over-protective big brothers roll anymore.

Actually... they were avoiding her for some strange reason now, or at least interacting with her very little.

It had now become routine for Wendy to go see Porlyusica each morning, during that time, she tried to heal Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed, but nothing she tried worked and she could not understand at all, why nothing worked.

One morning, about 7 days past when Grandeeney was suppose to contact them, the security wards around the island went off sounding the alarm of the arrival of an intruder, and the surveillance Lacrima around the island showed a small row boat coming ashore.

Erza, Natsu, Warren, Juvia & Max went to confront the lone figure in the boat. Wendy walked into the guild and smiled when she saw Mest, he was standing beside Mirajane, Gildarts, Lucy & Cana, as they-and many others in the guild had their eyes glued to the Lacrima-vision over the bar, it acted as a monitor for surveillance.

She blinked and looked up at it, still walking towards Mest and the others...  
She falls even when she is looking where she's going, so it was no surprise to anyone when she tripped over a chair and fell to the floor with a loud crash- the table had been overturned as well and was now on top of the girl.  
Mest and Lucy went to help Wendy up, both worried about her condition.  
However, as she stood up, her hands in Mest's, she looked at the screen again, her eyes huge, clearly she saw something no one else had, and when she realized who it was in the boat... she grinned.

"Is that happening now?"

She asked him softly when he looked at her, he nodded.

"Want me to teleport us there?"

At her nod, he pulled her close. A moment later, she blinked as the guild melted from sight and was replaced with the beach.

Standing on the sand, in her bare feet, was Grandeeney in her human form. She smiled at them as she lowered the hood; she'd been wearing a cloak with a hood.

Erza and the others arrived just then and they stopped dead in their tracks. They saw Wendy standing beside Mest, but who was this woman?

She looked so much like Wendy it was a bit unnerving to Warren and Max.

The difference was, she seemed to shimmer and glow softly, whereas Wendy did not. Also this woman's hair was a lighter blue, than Wendy's, in a braid that reached to her hips as she removed her cloak it swung behind her. They could see silver and dark blue ribbons woven throughout her braid.

She was just, simply: Beautiful.

Wendy ran to her, and hugged her happily. She now stood with her head reaching to Grandeeney's shoulder, since Wendy's mother was a bit taller than Mest.

Wendy thought it was a better height to be at. Grandeeney laughed as she hugged Wendy happily.

"Well, you've grown."

She said softly and kissed her daughter's forehead. She then smirked at Mest.

"Happy now that she has breasts?"

His face and Wendy's; both turned beat red, but he was the first of the two to speak.

"Shut up..."

He hissed - mortified; as Erza came closer... now he worried, wondering if they had heard.

"Mest, who is that?"

Erza asked softly, Juvia standing beside her and Natsu; who was sniffing the air in the direction of Wendy and her mother.

"She smells like a dragon..."

He said looking a bit confused, he had no idea that they could change form... so he was confused.

Mest sighed as they looked at him expectantly.

"That's Reyna... Grandeeney, The queen of the Sky Dragons. Wendy's birth mother..."

"You mean foster mother?"

Erza & Juvia asked in unison. Just then Natsu suddenly snapped his fingers as something occurred to him.

"That's what some of that info in that bag meant..."

He muttered to himself as Mest blinked at him... he didn't know what the boy meant other than the fact that it seemed like Wendy may have given him and Gajeel the items their fathers had asked her to pass on to them.

They all looked at Natsu, then shrugged when he kept muttering.

Mest looked at Erza finally.

"No, I mean birth mother, all of the slayers raised by the dragons, those dragons were their blood parents, with a human partner."

She blinked, finding that amazing... Wendy had not told anyone much about her time with Grandeeney, all they knew was what she told them.

Then she frowned at something behind Mest, he had had his back to Wendy and Reyna while talking to Erza and the others... he turned to see what she was frowning at.

Warren and Max had started peppering the dragoness with many, many questions and while she seemed amused, they could also be bothering her.

But he'd leave Grandeeney and Wendy to deal with that, he knew Erza worried though.

"If they bother her, Erza, she'll outright tell them."

He said and she reluctantly nodded at him... she wondered how he knew what she'd been thinking.

"What is she doing here?"

She asked instead, worried.

He shrugged.

"No clue... a better question is: Why did she take human form and come in that manner, rather than stay a dragon and fly-it would have been easier to get here than that tiny boat in the ocean..."

"That's easy,"

Natsu said.

They looked at him and arched their eyebrows as he grinned smugly- glad he could shock them.

"Do tell..."

Erza said to curious to think about the situation, location and what an unknown dragon coming at them might do to them all...

"Seeing a dragon coming, especially here, would freak us all out."

He said simply and they all suddenly got quiet.

They didn't like remembering the attack by Acnologia... but Natsu had a point.

And they likely would have all been so frightened, that they wouldn't have given Mest or Wendy a chance to tell them she was a friendly dragon before panic set in.

"Your right... who knows what we might have done if a strange dragon came here out of the blue, with no warning..."

Juvia said thoughtfully as she looked from Natsu to Grandeeney.

That's when her eyes widened, Mest & Natsu turned to look when they heard the startled gasps from Warren and Max.

"Wow..."

Erza whispered and Mest smiled, Natsu grinned and rushed forward with a cheer of joy, to the beautiful, furred and feathered blue/white sky dragon now crouching on the beach.

Juvia and Erza walked at a slower pace behind the almost giddy Natsu; happy to finally see another friendly dragon.

When Mest got to Wendy's side, he heard her giggling.

"Why'd she take that form?"

He asked his girlfriend as he slid an arm around her waist and hugged her to his side.

"Warren and Max said they thought she was telling stories, about being the sky dragon, they just wouldn't believe her, so she got annoyed and she... well... as you can see, she changed to her true form."

She said leaning into his arms, her back pressed against his chest.

He rested his chin on the crown of her head, as Natsu annoyed Grandeeney and she flicked him away before taking human form.

Erza grabbed Max and Warren, and covered their eyes, assuming that Grandeeney would be naked when she changed form, but all that happened was the elegant looking woman appeared in a dress the same color of her fur and feathers in dragon form.

She was bare footed again and just as beautiful as before taking dragon form... her hair was now flowing loosely however: free from it's long braid.

She smiled a thank you at Erza for worrying about her modesty.

"Thank you, but I'm a very old dragon Miss Scarlet. I learned MANY long decades ago that I can form clothes around my body as I change."

She said smiling. Erza released the two and smiled, walking over to Grandeeney.

"How old are you!?"

Natsu piped up. Grandeeney's eyes widened and Erza slammed her fist onto his head, he yelped, crouched in the sand, his hands covering his head and he started yelling at her as he rubbed his sore head.

"Because your an idiot and that was a stupid question!"

She snapped at him when he stopped yelling at her long enough.

Grandeeney laughed.

"I'm younger than Igneel, But older than Metalicana."

She finally said cryptically... then she walked away from him before he could ask any more stupid questions.

'_**Like father like son I suppose...'**_

She thought to herself, a fond feeling springing up as she thought about the father and son.

When she got to Wendy and Mest, Wendy pulled herself out of his arms, and Grandeeney replaced her, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry you got sick..."

She whispered, truly feeling bad about how ill he'd gotten. He hesitated a momet then hugged her back a bit awkwardly.

"It's no one's faulty."

He whispered back.

She sighed as she pulled back, laying her hand on his cheek she looked at him.

Erza who still stood by the shore, looked at Wendy wondering if this was a normal greeting between Mest and Grandeeney- if Wendy was worried or jealous... but Wendy looked at ease, relaxed and not at all worried. She was even smiling.

As Grandeeney looked at Mest, he suddenly felt her magic seep into his body, he closed his eyes as the warm magic ran from the point of contact at his cheek, down his body, he knew she was scanning him to see how badly her blood had effected him.

He also knew that her worrying would help no one... after a few moments he felt her power recede and he opened his eyes to see her frowning.

"Something wrong?"

He asked worried, her eyebrows were drawn together in thought. Wendy came over.

"Mom?"

She asked gently, touching Grandeeney's arm. That did it, she blinked and looked at Wendy.

"Is Mest ok?"

Wendy asked worriedly.

Natsu, Juvia, Max, Erza and Warren were standing by Grandeeney's boat wondering what was going on.

Grandeeney bit her lip and nodded, hesitating a moment.

"Y-Yes... he's ok... but, he is a dragon slayer now. Though... he's not a sky dragon slayer."

She said sounding confused.

"But, wouldn't your blood give him the ability to use sky magic?"

Wendy asked frowning.

Grandeeney let her hand fall from his face, she knew he was silent because he was trying to process what was being said.

"Yes, and I'm not really sure why he's anything BUT a sky dragon slayer."

Mest sighed... he wished they wouldn't talk about him as if he wasn't there.

After the 3 of them spoke for a while, Erza insisted that they head back to the guild hall, worried about an island beast happening upon them.

* * *

The next day, Grandeeney introduced herself to Porlyusica, and asked if she could take a try and healing the Thunder God Tribe, who were all still in comas from the demon fighting, months before.

After she laid hands on Laxus, it only took 20 minutes for them to finally hear a groan from him, Cana gasped in relief when she saw his eyes flicker open, he was pale and very thin now, but finally he was awake!

The same thing soon happened with the other 3 sleeping members.

When she was done, Reyna was feeling very tired, she stood and stretched her back, then after talking with them all, she left, choosing to walk around for a while.

Cana chased after her however.

"G-Grandeeney... you'll hurt your feet if you walk around with nothing on them."

She said worriedly, Grandeeney stopped and looked at the girl... then down at her own feet. It hadn't occurred to her. She frowned.

Cana smiled and pulled a pair of warn boots from the bag she carried with her, she held them out to Grandeeney.

"If your ok with it, you can use my boots..."

She said and the dragon smiled back, accepting them.

"Thank you Cana."

She said and sat on a tree stump, putting them on, glad that she and Cana seemed to wear about the same size of footwear.

"Where are you heading anyway?"

Cana asked curiously. She'd not seen a dragon in human form before so she was fascinated.

Grandeeney thought it was amusing a bit.

"I'm going to look for the grave of Mavis Vermilion; I want to pay my respects."

She said and stood up, once she had them on her feet.

Cana's eyes widened.

"I can show you the way."

She said and Grandeeney looked at her.

"Please do."

She said glad that she wouldn't have to wander all over the place looking for the fake cave. She wanted to see where Zeref was being held before his accidental release...

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**~*~Windy~*~**

**~*~Windeen~*~**


	18. Chap-18: Updates & Notes: 6-8-14

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongAuthor's Updates Notes:6/8/14/strong/em/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"OK! Hi everyone!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am still dealing with the problems I was dealing with before, which made it hard for me to write. BUT I am trying to get back to it. It may be that I don't update once every 1-2 weeks for a while though. I honestly don't know when or how often I will update, but it'll likely be at LEAST 1-2 times a month. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm sorry for cutting down and being unsure about how I am going to update. But things in my personal live have been effecting me a /ANYWAY- I am posting this, so that you all know that I haven't forgotten and am trying./p  
p style="text-align: left;"That being said- I just re-read all 17 posted chapters, edited out some mistakes and added some things (Minor in most cases not big)... chapter 9 though:br /I added a little under 200 extra words to this /Also,typing Grandeeney's name all the time, it's a bit tedious so I've been trying to come up with a somewhat regal sounding nick name, that would fit /More regal sounding than Metalicana's "'Deeney".br /Finally I chose one, it was used from chapter 9 onward in the added words that I mentioned above./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNick Name Info for Grandeeney:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emGrandeeney = strong"Reyna" /strong/em(Pronounced: Ray-nA)br /emstrongYiddish Meaning Of Reyna:/strong/embr /Pure; cleanbr /strongemSpanish Meaning Of Reyna:/em/strongbr /Queenbr /strongemJapanese Meaning Of Reyna:/em/strongbr /Summit and Nara/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wendy still refers to Grandeeney by her name or as mom most of the times. Mest will usually call her this, as will a few others./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;"Anyway- I wanted to let you guys know that I am working on a new chapter. A REAL chapter 18. I hope to have it up later./p  
p style="text-align: left;"If not later, in a day or 2. I am trying to get it so that I update on Friday, Saturday Or Sunday for you guys but it may take a few chapters to get use to./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Update done, Please don't review this chap- since it's not a real chap and as such will not be /Thank you for your continued support and please watch for the real chap 18 today or in a few days!/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~*~Windeen~*~br /strongemstrong~*~Windy~*~/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	19. 18-2: Additional Note! Please Read Now!

Ok, Hi! I've been working on the story again... but I have a problem. I am wanting to have some lemons and limes in my fic now that Wendy looks like an adult.  
However, because most of you don't review, or if you do you just say "More Please!" I have no idea if any/all of you would like them included.

There is a poll on my profile page, please take a few moments to answer it so I can get done with and post the next chapter!

**Question:**  
_Should I put Lemons and/or Limes in Sky Maiden's Chronicles?_  
_(**Note#1:**_  
_Wendy is no longer in the body of a child, I was avoiding details as long as she was. The fic IS rated M, so I should be able to do it- all of my readers should have been prepared for it given the rating. Please. Answer. Honestly.)_  
_(**Note#2:**_  
_This needs to be answered by as many people as possible! For me to continue)_  
_(**Note#3:**_  
_Look up the definition of "Fan-fiction Limes" or "Fan-fiction Lemons" if you don't know what it is!)_  
_(**Note#4:**_  
_Finally- also please note, that the answer that starts with "But" MUST have a Yes Answer Chosen WITH it!)_

**_Answers To Choose From:_**  
**_(Multiple Choice!)_**

**#1)** Yes- To Lemons, But Post Them In A Separate Fic Made Just To House Your Lemons From This  
And Any Other Fairy Tail Fics You Plan To Write! Leave Them Out Of The Main Flow Of The  
Chapters!  
**#2)** BUT Please Put A Warning IN-Story Before & After! (If Picked, This MUST Have One Of The "Yes"  
Answers Picked As Well)  
**#3)** Yes- To Both, But Post Them In A Separate Fic Made Just To House Your Lemons From This And  
Any Other Fairy Tail Fics You Plan To Write! Leave Them Out Of The Main Flow Of The Chapters!  
**#4)** No- To Limes!  
**#5)** Yes! Please- BOTH!  
**#6)** Yes- To Limes, But Post Them In A Separate Fic Made Just To House Your Lemons From This And  
Any Other Fairy Tail Fics You Plan To Write! Leave Them Out Of The Main Flow Of The Chapters!  
**#7)** Yes-To Limes!  
**#8)** Yes-To Lemons!  
**#9)** No- To Lemons!  
**#10)** No- To BOTH!  
**#11)** Eh *Shrugs* I don't care either way.


End file.
